Freefall
by wordsmithie
Summary: AU Yugi: a 1st year uni student, busy trying to juggle a new independent lifestyle. Atem: a post grad, leading the kind of solitary,sensual lifestyle that suits him. Their paths seem fated to cross, and despite the resisting of both, they are destined to play a larger roles in each others' lives. VERY Atem/Yugi centric.
1. Chapter 1 - INTERSECTION

**Chapter 1 **

**INTERSECTION **

"Right," Yugi muttered to himself. "So where is this 'Bohr' building?" He couldn't afford to be lost now, he was already running late as it is. Domino University, which consisted of a reasonably sized campus, resembled nothing so much as an Egyptian maze to all the new nervous or confused undergrads. And on his third day at uni, heading for his first maths tutorial, Yugi definitely considered himself to be both nervous and confused.

As he turned the corner a large grey coloured building came into view. A red B above the sliding glass doors gave Yugi reason to hope that he might not be so lost afterwards. Huffing in relief, Yugi hitched his back over his shoulder and quickened his pace.

"Let go! Give it back!"

Yugi turned towards the yell. There were three students a few feet behind him. Two of them were hooting and tossing an item back and forth, while the third shuffled desperately between them.

"Seriously, man? A Pokémon folder? This is _uni_. You ain't gonna get laid with this!" The wind carried the sneers to Yugi's ears.

"Shut up! Just give it back, you idiot."

"Oh, I don't think I'm the idiot here." An angry shove.

Yugi could sense the animosity crackling around the group. The folder was tossed away, smacking onto the asphalt parking lot, and then suddenly the three separate figures had become one ball of arms and legs flying furiously.

Even as he questioned himself, Yugi was jogging towards the group. He wasn't the type to interfere but the scene had hit close to home.

"Stop! Hey! Stop hitting him!"

They didn't seem to hear.

"STOP!" He bellowed.

All three froze, a little startled. Then, one of them, bulky and broad-shouldered, broke away from the group, his face incredulous. "Oh, and are you playing rescuer Frodo?" He was taller than Yugi – practically everyone was – and he seemed to find the latter's small stature highly amusing.

Yugi glared. It didn't matter whether it was high school, or uni – some people just never changed.

"Why don't you just back off and stop acting like a bunch of ten year olds?" He would never have been so bold in highs school, but the scene had angered him more than he realised. Nevertheless, Yugi still felt his insides squelch nervously.

The bulky student guffawed. "Us? Us acting like ten year-olds when this moron's the one with the stupid Pokémon folder?"

Yugi frowned. This couldn't just be about the Pokémon folder, the guy's anger seemed too much for that. Maybe these guys knew each other from high school? Was he putting his foot in it?

"Hey Keith," the other student tapped the first one on the shoulder. He looked slightly apprehensive. He nodded his head, eyeing something behind Yugi. Behind and above. "Better cool it, man," he murmured.

The student called Keith glanced up, the sneer erasing from his face. Then without a word, both turned and walked away.

Yugi picked up the Pokémon folder, and brought it over to the third student who was lifting himself off the asphalt. There were small grazes on his knees, and his lip was bleeding. It made Yugi wince. He'd never been one for violence.

"You ok?"

The student glared and yanked the folder out of Yugi's grip. "Fuck off. I can take care of myself." He strode away.

Yugi raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really wanted a 'thanks', but neither had he wanted a 'fuck off'. Then again, Yugi could understand only too well the boy's anger at having to be rescued.

Not that he'd technically done much rescuing, thought Yugi with a frown, as he made his way towards the maths building. He wondered what it was that had made the boys clear off like that, and looked up at the face of the building.

There was a man hovering by the window on the second level, with arms crossed and feet apart. Yugi couldn't quite make out the man's face, but his whole stance expressed disapproval. Was he the reason that the other two had scrammed? Maybe those two had had dealings with this man before.

Yugi shook his head. That wasn't important now. What was important was that he was very definitely late and he had to move his ass.

* * *

Yugi looked up at the small brass numbers above the doorway. B221. Well, at least he was in the right place, if a little late. He was still slightly out of breath from running up those long flights of stairs, and he was starting to feel a little warm in his collar. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and pushed open the door.

Naturally, everyone turned to see who was arriving late. Yugi bit his lip, kept his eyes down, and slipped into the nearest seat as quietly as he could.

"You're late," observed an annoyed baritone from behind him.

"Sorry," gasped Yugi, still a little out of breath, as he twisted around. "I got los-" He stopped mid explanation. It was like looking into the mirror. A slightly inaccurate mirror, but a mirror all the same. The man had hair that was almost exactly similar to Yugi's – straggly blonde bangs hanging down the sides, with a wild, untameable tuft that stuck out in an uneven, jagged halo behind. Except the older man sported more highlights, and in the light of the afternoon sunshine the ends of his hair appeared to gleam copper.

His eyes, which for some reason reminded Yugi of the dark red wine his grandpa favoured so much, were titled upwards at the end. They seemed feline, and that, combined with the bronzed skin and dark lashes, gave the man an exotic appearance. A black button-down shirt sat snugly over his broad-shoulders, stream-lining down to narrower waist and hips. The man wasn't tall but the length of his slim legs suggested that if they were to compare heights, the man would be quite a bit taller than Yugi.

The man stared down at him. Yugi could see the annoyance seep out of his eyes and confusion and curiosity take its place. They stayed that way for a few seconds, Yugi sitting, mouth open; and the man staring down at Yugi, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me, sir," a student from up the front put up their hand, "could you help me with this problem?"

The interruption seemed to reel the both of them back into reality. Yugi blinked and clamped his mouth shut. The man, too, seemed to shake himself and turned to the other student. "Just a minute, I'll be with you once I've dealt with this student."

Yugi could feel the heat flood his face. First, he'd been late on the first day of tutorials. Then he'd sat there with his mouth hanging open, staring unabashedly at his new tutor for what had seemed like an eternity.

"So," the man continued, turning around. "You were late because . . .?" One eyebrow rose in query.

It was definitely unfair, thought Yugi. Apparently his clone had received the better end of the bargain, hitting the jackpot in the looks department.

"I was lost." Yugi was relieved to find that at least his voice, unlike his face, didn't reveal the discomposure he felt inside. "I . . . I had trouble finding the building." Well, it was partially true.

The man's eyebrow stayed up, and Yugi felt the need to squirm. He'd never been the best at lies. But the man had no reason for disbelieving him, surely?

"I see." His flat tone, however, suggested that he didn't see at all.

Yugi could feel a flush creeping up his neck, and was glad that he was already red-faced from climbing all those stairs.

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"Right." The man nodded and averted his eyes. "Now, there is an attendance sheet which you must sign – it should be here somewhere . . ." He scanned the students' desks, trying to locate it. Then, apparently, having done so, he walked over to a desk by the window and brought over a single sheet of paper. Without looking at him, the man handed the sheet to Yugi, muttered at him to sign it, and then made his way to the front of the classroom.

Yugi rummaged in his bag for a pen, and then finding his ID picture on the sheet, scribbled his name next to it. He held back a frown. What had that been about? Yugi stared in front of him, then feeling his gaze focus, realized that the window in front of him looked out onto the car park he had been in only moments before.

Yugi blinked and shot a quick glance at the tutor. He was leaning over the student, a slight frown between his eyebrows. Was the tutor the one who had scared those boys off? But, then – then he must've known that Yugi was lying. Was that why he'd sounded so sceptical?

_Stop it, Yugi! Just do what you came here to do. And stop talking to yourself!_

Yugi groaned under his breath. He ducked beneath the desk to pull out the heavy calculus book from his bag. Yes, he had to stop thinking about the tutor. He was here to work – he was paying for these classes, wasn't he? Well, it was all included in the overall course fees, but still. Everything was costing a fortune and he had to make the most of it.

He could hear the baritone voice of the tutor mingling with the much higher one of the student as they discussed a problem. It was kind of soothing, Yugi decided, an ideal background noise.

_Yes, and some ideal foreground noise would be your pen scribbling on your notebook. _

Right. He shook his head to clear it, and turned his eyes towards his book. There was a breeze wafting in through the windows, his legs were caught in the pool of sunlight falling into the back half of the room, and with the 'ideal' background noise Yugi was soon caught up in the world of points and intersections.

* * *

"Just because you arrived late doesn't mean you have to stay longer, you know."

Yugi looked up, the deep voice dragging his mind away from the calculations. His tutor was standing in front of him, clutching a sheaf of papers and wearing a small smile. His eyes sparkled with amusement. Yugi was struck by how much the man's harsh features softened considerably with that smile. There was an inviting warmth in the dark eyes, and Yugi couldn't help but smile back. .

A corner of the man's mouth lifted, stretching into an even bigger smile. "I haven't scared you into silence, have I?"

"Oh." Yugi coughed, embarrassed. "No. . . of course not. Just distracted."

"Yes, I can see that." Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Could he?

"You did seem very lost in your work there." The man nodded at Yugi's books lying open in front of him.

Yugi could feel his beating slow in relief. "Oh, yeah..." he closed the book, and ripped out the sheet which he'd been working on. "It's definitely interesting." He looked up at his tutor. "Oh, and I'm sorry again for being late. I promise it won't happen again, sir." He smiled and held out the sheet of his calculations.

The man seemed to pause for a moment, then clearing his throat, he took the sheet. His fingers were long, Yugi noticed, just like his arms.

"You don't have to call me that."

Yugi looked at him curiously.

"Sir. You don't have to call me sir." He added Yugi's sheet to the pile, aligning it with the rest.

"Oh. Uh. . . okay. The other student called you that so I thought that was what you want-"

"That's quite alright." There was that small smile again. "I've already told the class they don't have to, but apparently it's a bad habit with that student," he finished wryly.

Yugi smiled. "Oh." He looked down at the cover of his book, then back up again at the man standing in front of him. For some ludicrous reason, he felt almost shy. "So what do I call you then?"

There was a beat of silence. "Atem." Their eyes stayed locked.

Yugi tried out the name. "Atem."

Atem nodded once.

"Ok." Yugi stared, and then realizing that he was staring, he coughed. "That sounds Egyptian."

Atem's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Yes, I've been told."

Yugi couldn't help but smile back again. He stood up, pulling his bag up with him, and shoved his materials into it. He looked up at Atem and realized that he'd been right – the tutor was taller than him. Yugi just barely came up to Atem's chin. Up to Atem's brow, if he counted his hair (which he usually liked to, as it afforded him a few extra inches to his measly height).

Yugi hitched the bag over his shoulder and grinned up at his tutor. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Atem." He was surprised at how easily the name came to him.

"Yes." The word was a murmur in the man's baritone. It slid lazily out of Atem's mouth to run its silky fingers down Yugi's neck. Yugi held back a small shiver. Then, giving an uncertain smile, he turned and left the room. He couldn't be sure, but as he slipped out the door he thought he heard a low chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2 - TWINS

**Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Atem. Uh...I mean Kazuki Takahashi. **

**A/N: I haven't really decided on a regular weekly update day. It will probably be Fridays, but until then I hope you enjoy this early update. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**TWINS**

_I'll be seeing you? _

_I'll be SEEING you?_

Yugi winced.

Had he really said that?

He let out a puff of air, squeezing his eyelids tightly for a second. More to the point, why was he still fretting over it? It had been _one_ tutorial. Only forty minutes of his time, and yet he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it for the next seventy-two hours.

"You all right, mate? You look as if you're in some pain."

Yugi opened his eyes to find his flatmate, Rex, his shoulder-length hair tussled, wearing a blue bathrobe and a mystified expression.

"What?"

"I said, you ok? You in pain or something?"

"What? Yeah. I mean no." Yugi shook his head distractedly, swirling the milk in his bowl. "I'm fine."

Rex raised an eyebrow, then shuffled over to sit at the table. "Oh, man, those early morning lectures are gonna be the death of me." He released a huge yawn, giving Yugi a reasonable view of his teeth, right down to the silver fillings in the back molars.

Yugi gave a half-smile and wondered if now was the best time to broach the subject he'd been wanting to discuss for the past few days. He watched as Rex crossed his arms on the table, using them as a pillow and then let out another yawn. Forget the best time, thought Yugi. This was important.

"Listen, Rex," he could hear the cautiousness in his own voice. "I really need your half of the rent this time."

Rex groaned into his arms. "Yugi, come on – "

"No," Yugi interrupted him, knowing that if he didn't, Rex would once again manage to wriggle out of his grip. "No, there is no more 'coming on'."

Rex gave him a bleary unimpressed look.

"I need that rent, Rex. I've been covering you for the past two weeks." Yugi glared.

"All right, all right, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Rex sniffed. " 'Sides, you know I'm good for it."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure –"

"Yes, okay," Rex gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll make sure to give you this week's half. Happy?"

"_And_ last two weeks'. Also I would love it if I didn't have to have this conversation with you again."

Rex didn't say anything.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, and the hand that wasn't holding the spoon clenched. He leaned back, taking a deep breath –

"God, Motou, relax! I'll get it all to you soon, all right? You have my word." Rex's fingers scratched at the tabletop. "The old man will be forking over this month's cash soon, anyway," he muttered.

Yugi wasn't satisfied. He wouldn't be satisfied until the money was in his hands, but he decided to drop it. If, by the end of the week, Rex still didn't cough up, well – he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Rex stood up, raised his eyebrows at Yugi, then grumbled, "I'm going back to bed," and shuffled off towards the hallway.

* * *

"Oops, sorry!"

That was the third person to crash into him. It was to be expected, really. Getting caught in a surging crowd of weekend shoppers wasn't the best thing if you were barely four feet tall.

Maybe he should have just stayed in the Bohr building and started work on that assignment. More likely hang around to catch a glimpse of the mysterious tutor, a snide voice remarked in the back of his head. Yugi rolled his eyes at himself.

There was a ninety to one percent chance that he'd never set eyes on that man, Atem, again. His heart sank as he remembered that second weekly tutorial. He'd been anticipating it with more pleasure than he would have liked to admit. He remembered now with shame the way his heart had slowed as he turned the handle to B221 for the second time. But Atem hadn't been there. Instead, another young man had replaced him. Or rather, had returned. It had turned out Atem had simply been filling in for this man as a favour, while the latter had been on holiday. So, there would be no more Atem. Just the new tutor for the rest of the term. _Duke. _

Yugi had felt the disappointment keenly, and a small bubble of unreasonable contempt towards Duke. Which was stupid, he thought, because what had he been expecting? That he and Atem would bond over mathematical equations? That they'd become friends? That they could talk and that Atem might laugh as he had done the last time? That his eyes would crinkle as he stared down at Yugi?

No, he had been foolish. Really, the man was nothing but a mysterious figure with a strange name. Nothing more. Well, nothing more to Yugi.

He groaned inwardly, and then glared at the traffic. No, he wouldn't think about this. Not today. Not now. Today was for catching up with friends and he would enjoy himself.

_I will not think about the tutorial_, he thought, staring determinedly at the pedestrian lights. In a second it flashed green and he had to bite back a laugh. It was nice when the world complied with your wishes. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he made his way down the sidewalk, weaving through the weekend crowd of shoppers. As usual his hairstyle attracted the predictable double-takes, mild looks of surprise mingled with admiration. Yugi was only slightly used to it. He'd never been one for the limelight.

He broke out of the crowd, and made his way to the Rabbit & Ferret, where he and his friends had agreed to meet at. He was able to spot them quickly, as they'd nabbed an outside table.

"Yug!" Joey waved excitedly, a grin plastered onto his face.

Yugi felt his own lips automatically pull up in a smile. "Hey Joey! Téa, Tristan, it's so good to see you guys." He lowered himself into the fourth chair.

"It's good to see you, too, Yugi," Téa smiled at him.

"My man!" Tristan gave him a slap on the back.

"Hell, it sure has been awhile since we all caught up, huh?" Joey looked around at them.

Téa nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I suppose it was to be expected, since the end of high school and everything."

"The only thing that matters is that we don't lose sight of our friendship," Tristan proclaimed.

Joey smirked. "Oh, look who's turned out all wise."

Yugi laughed, but had to agree with Tristan. "He's right, though, it's easy to forget those things sometimes, when life gets too much."

"That's true," shrugged Joey, "but it ain't gonna happen with us. Know why?"

"Cos you're too much of a pain in the ass to ignore?" muttered Tristan, just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

This time Téa joined in laughter with Yugi.

"Oi! No..." Joey pouted. "It's cos I just know, alright? We just aren't the type."

"How is your new job, Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey had applied for, and acquired the job of videogame tester at Kaiba Corp, Domino's largest and only gaming industry. It was kind of the perfect job for him.

"Aw, man, it's GREAT! I'm learning so much, and I can just tell I'm gunna love it there." Joey's eyes were shining.

"I'm glad!" Yugi couldn't resist a small chuckle at the look of delight on his best friend's face.

"And how's your course going, Téa?" Unlike Tristan and Joey whom he'd been able to meet up with a few times before, Yugi hadn't seen Téa since the start of both of their courses.

Téa looked thoughtful. "It's going pretty good, I guess. Only introductory classes so far, so the interesting stuff's still to come." She winked. Téa was taking up psychology.

"Oh, by the way, Yugi, did you happen to be around the history block last week?" Téa looked inquiringly at him.

"No . . . I don't usually have classes in the humanities buildings. Why?"

"Oh. . ." Téa's brow was furrowed. "I could've sworn I saw you. Mind you it was quite far off, and it was just the back . . . but seriously, it was the exact same hair, there was no way I could've missed it."

Joey snorted. "No way . . . no one else has hair like this guy," he stuck out his thumb at Yugi. "I'd bet my life on it."

Yugi frowned. The _exact same hair. . ._

"Yug! I know who it is." Tristan was almost whispering, his head bent low.

"You do?" Yugi didn't need to feign surprise.

"Yeah. Miho does history and she missed a lecture so I went with her to pick up some notes. And I remember in one of the rooms, there was a dude sitting there, and he had the exact same hair as you!"

Yugi just stared.

"No way!" This was Joey. "You're just sayin' that cos I said I'd bet my life on-"

Tristan was shaking his head, looking smug. "Nope, I'm right. I know what I saw." He still kept his voice low, however.

"Aw, man, Yug, you ain't listenin' to this moron, are ya?" Joey's face showed only incredulity.

"Actually, Joey, Tristan's right."

Joey coughed and choked on the sip of water he'd drunk, his eyes watering.

"Ok," Téa sighed, "you need to warn Joey before you decide to go around saying Tristan's right about things."

"Hey!" Tristan hissed.

"Sorry, Joey!" Yugi clapped his friend a few times on the back, but Joey only swatted him away.

"Stop that, I'm fine" he said, his throat sounding scratchy. He took another drink of water, cleared his throat, and then half-yelled "You mean Yugi has a freakin' twin?!"

"Shut up!" Tristan was hissing again, his head down a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey sneered. "Why are you whispering?"

"Cos he's _here_," Tristan whispered.

"Who?"

"Yugi's twin."

Thankfully he hadn't taken a drink; Yugi knew he would definitely have started choking otherwise.

"Where?" Now Joey was whispering, too. But it only made them look more conspicuous.

Téa rolled her eyes.

Tristan gestured towards his right in what he undoubtedly thought was a surreptitious manner, then went back to scrutinising the table top some more.

Joey was staring. And, Yugi knew, he wouldn't stop. Joey wasn't exactly the shy type. Or the polite type, for that matter.

"Holy . . . crackers on a platypus . . ." Clearly, Joey was going to be taking back his comment on how nobody could resemble Yugi.

_I hope he's not looking over here_, Yugi thought to himself desperately. He flipped open the menu and ran his eyes down it, the letters and numbers swimming before his eyes. He turned the page, and then ever so casually, he turned his head a little to the left.

Tristan had been right.

Yugi could feel a quietness creep over him. It was the same quietness that had stolen over him the first time he's seen the man at the tutorial. There was a weird muted quality to things.

He was sitting a couple of tables away from them, underneath the dappled shade of a sakura tree. He was attracting a few glances but Yugi was ready to bet that it was more than just the hair. No doubt that it, along with his chiselled features and dark eyes made for a visually attractive combination, but it was his manner that was really noticeable. He wasn't just sitting in his chair – he was lounging in it, as if he owned it, thought Yugi. His long legs were bent at the knees and spread apart. He exuded an air of casual authority. There was a menu lying open in front of him, but Atem wasn't looking at the menu.

Instead, his eyes were fixed on Yugi.

* * *

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 - CAT & MOUSE

**A/N: I want to apologize for my last two chapters. I'd included some time breaks in the story which apparently didn't transfer when I uploaded the docs which must have made for an annoying reading experience. I've taken more care this time around but I'm still becoming accustomed to ff so please bear with me while I grope around blindly. I will get there.  
**

**In the meantime, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**CAT & MOUSE **

Atem winked at Yugi.

And for some strange reason, Yugi found himself winking back.

He saw Atem's shoulders shake a little with laughter. Yugi blanched, and twisted back around, sitting a little more stiffly in his seat.

"Wait . . . Yug, ya know that guy?"

Yugi held up the menu and stared intently at the pages. _What possessed me to wink back? _"Yeah, I had a tutorial with him. But it was just the one. He was subbing." _I hardly know him!_

"Well, that would explain it," said Tristan.

Joey huffed with exasperation. "Oh, and what exactly would that explain, hm?"

"Well, Miho and I saw him in the history department, and if he's in humanities he wouldn't be officially tutoring maths, would he?"

_Unfortunately for me_, thought Yugi.

"Wow, Yugi, the resemblance is uncanny . . ." This from Téa, who was making no secret of her scrutiny, twisting around completely in her seat to look behind her. "Although he looks a little different to you, a bit older, I think."

"You guys," Yugi grumbled with embarrassment, "could you please stop staring at him?"

"Why?" Joey demanded, continuing to stare. "He doesn't seem to have any problem staring at us."

Yugi felt his face heat up and forced himself to think about something else, anything else.

"And he's handsomer than you . . ."

"Thanks, Téa," Yugi threw a glare in her direction, though he privately and wholeheartedly agreed with her. "And isn't the grammatically correct term 'more handsome'?" he muttered to the table.

Tristan chortled, shaking his head. "Only you, Yugi.

"Aw, Yugi, you're cute! But he's . . . _hot_. It's like apples and oranges."

Yugi gulped.

"And, no, I think handsomer is right, too." Téa frowned, still staring in Atem's direction.

"Ok, shall we order or what?" he asked in an attempt to distract his friends from ogling his far more attractive look-a-like. As distraction ploys went, Yugi figured this was a pretty good one, considering he had both Tristan _and _Joey at the table. That was about half the audience's attention successfully thwarted. As for Téa, well, she was a veritable bulldozer at the best of times. As for himself, well – he mentally shook his head - he was a lost cause.

"Yeah, man, I'm starving," Tristan proclaimed, clutching his menu and squinting down at it. "Can you believe they haven't let me have break at work for the past two days?"

"Well, that might have to do with the fact that you're always turning up to work late," Téa shot a disapproving frown at Tristan, forgetting all about Operation: Eye Up Yugi's _Handsomer_ Twin. Yugi felt himself ease up a little in relief.

"Only cos I live on the other freakin' side of town," Tristan whined. He had recently gotten a job as a mechanic in the city store owned by a good friend of his father's. Unfortunately, that meant he had to leave for work every morning at six forty-five at the latest in order to beat commuter traffic, something which he hadn't exactly been successful at.

Yugi threw a sympathetic glance at Tristan, but his mind was only half in the conversation. He was sitting stiffly in his seat, caught between turning to call the waiter and risking catching Atem's eye again, and berating himself for even caring whether he caught the man's eye or not.

Joey took the decision out of his hand and waved over Yugi's head. "Hey, waitress, over here." He added an oddly pained "Please!" and Yugi knew Téa had kicked Joey underneath the table.

They managed to order their food without Joey offending anyone further. The waitress finally began to move away with their orders, after Tristan changing his mind three times about what he wanted, but Joey called her back. "Wait, make that _two_ barbecue burgers! And hold the onions!"

Yugi turned to see the waitress give a sarcastic lift of the eyebrows and a small nod. As he turned back in his seat, his eyes involuntarily sought Atem's table again. Thankfully, this time, the man wasn't looking at him. Another man had joined him at the table, and the two seemed to be holding a serious conversation. Yugi wanted to sit there and stare at the way Atem's lips moved as he talked, the way his fingers absently stroked his glass of water, but he willed himself to turn his attention back to his friends. He wondered if Atem was on a romantic dinner or simply a friendly one. Then he wondered why he cared.

* * *

"Just off to the restroom, guys," Yugi informed his friends and pushed back his chair. The restaurant had gotten a lot more crowded as the evening wore on. It also included a bar, and its situation being the prime spot near the Domino Mall meant that it was always busy in the evenings.

"Oh well, if you're getting up, Yug, can you get me another drink on the way back?" Joey looked up at him, trying to do the puppy eyes thing.

"Me, too," seconded Tristan.

"All right, what about you Téa?"

"Nothing, thanks. And you can stop batting your eyelashes, Joey, Yugi already said yes."

"Aww, Yug loves it, don't ya bro?" Joey grinned impishly, then pulled Yugi down by the front of his hoodie to smack him with a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Joey!" Yugi pulled back, rubbing on his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Kissing me isn't going to help you any better, you idiot!"

Joey assumed an expression of hurt, putting a hand to his chest.

Yugi shook his head, and keeping his eyes away from where they were longing to stray, he headed straight for the men's room.

Having relieved himself, he washed his hands by the sink. The toilets were crowded, reminding him of his dislike for them. The idea of having people line up after you, to go the same toilet that you had just been in – it made him a little uncomfortable. And embarrassed.

Exiting the restrooms, he manoeuvred his way through the crowd until he reached a corner of the bar. There were four bartenders and they were all busy – clearly, this was the watering hole to beat for the evening. Yugi sighed. Well, it wasn't as if he was in any hurry. He would just have to wait.

There was movement to his right, and then three low-spoken words snuck into his ear. "Hello Yugi Motou."

Yugi started, and turned, knowing who he would see.

Atem was leaning against the bar, his right elbow resting on the counter top and a small smile playing across his lips. The white shirt he wore sat starkly against the bronze of his skin.

"You know my name!"

Atem gave a low chuckle. "I do, despite you running off instead of telling me. A bit rude, wouldn't you say?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh." Yugi could feel his face flushing, and cleared his throat. "How?"

"How was it rude?" Atem cocked an incredulous eyebrow, though there was a smile lurking in his eyes.

"No! I mean, yes, ok, it was rude, sorry about _that_," Yugi babbled, cringing inwardly. "I meant, how'd you know my name?"

"The attendance sheet, remember?" Atem looked . . . amused, thought Yugi, for want of a better word. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Yugi nodded, staring at Atem's dark eyes. He felt pinned to the spot, for some reason, with the other man's gaze on him. And he wasn't sure he liked the look of amusement in Atem's eyes, nor that he fully understood it. In fact, if he was honest it looked a little like the expression Téa's cat wore when it realised there was prey available for stalking. Before killing said prey. Amusement with a purpose, that was what it was.

Yugi gulped, realizing that the silence had stretched on too long. His mind clutched at something to say.

"So, are you here on a date?"

Amidst the chaotic din of the bar, he heard Atem give a low laugh. "Does it look like I'm on a date?"

_Why is he always laughing? "_I . . . well," Yugi shrugged. "I suppo-"

"Yes, can I help you?" One of the bartenders, now free, looked expectantly at Yugi.

"Oh! Yes, please. Um, two beers . . . and-" he supposed he could have another drink – "a root beer, too, thanks." Yugi smiled at the bartender, who looked far too frazzled to smile back and moved away to get the drinks.

Yugi turned back to Atem, who was definitely not too frazzled to be smiling at him. _Yup_, thought Yugi, _'amused' is definitely the right word_.

"Are _you_ on a date?"

Yugi blinked. "With three people?" Sarcasm entered his tone without him knowing it.

Atem's lips twitched. "I meant a double date. The loud, blonde one seems very openly affectionate towards you."

Yugi laughed at the description. "Oh, that's just Joey – and, yeah, he _is_ loud and blonde, but he's definitely not my date."

"Here you are." The bartender shoved the drinks in Yugi's direction. "And anything for you, sir?" he asked, looking at Atem.

Yugi wasn't surprised at the bartender's respectful manner in addressing the other man. That casual authority Yugi had noticed earlier had been no illusion. The air around Atem crackled with a demand for respect, and despite his lounging posture, confidence lined every limb.

"Just a red wine, thanks," Atem told the bartender.

And yet, Yugi noticed, he felt oddly comfortable with the man. Well, when he wasn't feeling like an unsuspecting prey, he thought wryly. But he _had_ found himself laughing and smiling a few times in Atem's presence, though they barely knew each other – something which was a miracle considering Yugi's nature. Shyness had been very much an obstacle during school, and while it had eased as he grew older, Yugi still felt himself having to stumble over it.

Atem was staring at him again.

"Well, uh . . ." Yugi looked at the drinks in his hands, "I better be getting back." He didn't want to go, he wanted to say more, but he didn't know what more there was to say without sounding like a desperate idiot.

Atem nodded at him without saying anything.

"Ok, um, well. Bye." Yugi nodded, then catching the look of deep amusement on Atem's face, he fled.

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 - SORRY

******A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's already Saturday where I am, but I'm doing it first thing in the morning to make up for it. A longer chapter to make up for the previous short one. ****Enjoy.**  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

**SORRY**

Atem watched as the boy was swallowed up by the crowd.

He felt a prick of something in his chest. He didn't think it was disappointment, though he tipped the glass to his lips anyway, hoping to wash whatever it was down with the wine.

But he couldn't deny the fact that, for the past several days, his mind had been hovering around this boy. This boy who apparently felt the need to rescue people even when his own size was a decided disadvantage. This boy who had stared up at him in wonder with his large grey, violet-flecked eyes; and who calculated derivations with his bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth. It all made for a tantalizing combination that had tortured Atem for far longer than he cared for.

Which was why he had taken a vindictive pleasure in telling himself that he would never be seeing the boy again. When he'd first agreed to sub for Devlin's tutorial, he'd done so with a begrudging reluctance that he hadn't tried to conceal. After the tutorial however, that begrudging feeling had turned into fully-fledged resentment.

And just when he'd managed to resign himself to the fact that he'd never be seeing the boy again, said boy had strolled casually back into his life, looking as unassuming and artless as a child and completely unaware that he was dislodging Atem's axis.

He sighed, then took another sip of the wine. Where the hell was Seto? He returned to their table. There were more people milling about in the alfresco area, blocking Yugi's table from his sight. Atem didn't know whether to be pleased or not about this.

Another sigh escaped him. He was spending far too much time thinking about this – whatever _this _was.

But the boy seemed different, he would admit that much. Fresh, somehow. There was none of that falseness which soured many of Atem's acquaintances. The boy had a realness about him that intrigued Atem. He wanted to eat up that realness, see how deep it went. Just watching the boy smile beatifically at the bartender had made Atem start grinning like an idiot.

Hell, he was grinning like an idiot now. What was wrong with him? He groaned inwardly, and took another sip of wine.

"I see you only ordered for yourself," Seto remarked, settling his long limbs into the chair.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "So, you're sensitive now? And you never drink if you're going back to work afterwards."

"True." Seto leaned back, clasping his hands together and placing them over his stomach. "Who was the kid?"

Atem scowled. "He isn't a kid." Never mind he'd been calling him 'the boy' in his head. And '_the_ boy'? As if he was the only boy around? Atem felt his scowl deepen.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Touchy."

Atem lifted his glass only to find it empty. Had he really finished it already?

"You're not thinking of dabbling, are you?" Seto's face was expressionless, but a pinch of disapproval tinged his tone. Professionalism was all, according to him.

Atem felt his teeth clench and impatience flare up in his chest. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone. Especially when there was nothing to explain.

"It could have repercussions," Seto continued to murmur. "In fact, it most likely will."

Atem had the distinct impression that Seto was enjoying himself. The bastard knew Atem hated it when others tried to interfere or advise him in anyway. That was what happened when you got too close to Seto Kaiba. You had to expect the low blows.

"And you don't think our arrangement will have repercussions?" Atem raised an eyebrow, inwardly conceding that perhaps he wasn't above such manipulation, either.

Seto's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Why should it? We're two consenting adults. It's nobody's business."

Atem shrugged lazily. "True. But you know how the media is. Especially when it comes to the Kaiba name. And the Kaiba brothers." He placed a little more stress on the last word.

"Is that a threat, Sennen?"

Atem smiled. He could practically hear Seto's hair standing on end. "I would be an idiot to threaten you, Seto." He knew that his use of the first name would nettle the other man.

Seto held the gaze for another moment, and then looked away impatiently. "Fine. I'll back off. Not that I care."

"I never said that you did." Atem shifted in his chair, readjusting his limbs.

Seto's eyes reverted to him, lingering at the opening of Atem's shirt.

As Atem fought to keep the smug look off his face, he heard a burst of laughter from two tables away. The crowd had dispersed a little and Atem could see the boy laughing with his friends. His face was half-turned towards Atem as he spoke to the girl on his left, the light from the bar spilling over him. His shoulders were shaking and there was pure delight written across his features. It was an arresting sight.

Atem shifted again and cleared his throat softly. He turned his eyes back on Seto, who seemed to have stolen the position of Smug Bastard from him.

Giving a low chuckle, the other man simply said, "Atem."

The single word felt like an accusation and defeat all at once.

Atem stood up, fished out a few bills from his wallet and threw them onto the table. He then placed his hands on the table and leaned towards Seto, fixing him with a determined glare. He'd wanted to go for sultry, but he figured determined would do equally well. "You coming with me or not? I don't have all night." He gave what he hoped was a convincing smirk.

Seto mirrored the smirk and stood up. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting."

Atem turned and, without a backward glance, led the other man away from the restaurant.

* * *

They decided to leave when the clouds became darker and the crowd drunker. Both Joey and Tristan had work the next day and neither Téa nor Yugi felt like braving the drunken crowd for any longer than they had to. Waving to his friends after having promised to meet up again soon, Yugi made his way down the street towards his apartment. He felt full and whole, as he always did after having spent time with the other three. He was not an overly social being, but he was grateful for the few close friendships he'd managed to forge in high school. They were very much like an extended family to him.

Which was why he'd felt guilt creep over him when his spirits dampened at seeing Atem was no longer at The Rabbit & Ferret. He shouldn't have secretly felt a little down when he was sitting there laughing and surrounded by his friends. But he couldn't help noticing that Atem's table had been taken over by a group of loud uni students, intent on shoving shots down the throat of their chosen victim of the night. Yugi had felt a little bereft at the thought that the man had left without saying anything more.

_You're an idiot_, he told himself now, shaking his head. He was letting this . . . whatever it was, matter too much. In fact, _it_ wasn't even anything. _It _was nothing.

Pretty much.

Yugi pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. It was early spring and the night air was a little nippy.

His phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open. There was a missed call from Rex from about an hour ago. No wonder he'd missed it; with the Sunday evening noise at the cafe & bar, it was a miracle he'd even been able to hear his own thoughts. He pressed the button now and held the phone to his ear. He fervently hoped it wasn't another excuse about the rent.

Rex's voice came through muffled, with that slight vulnerability that accompanied all voice messages. _"Hey Yugi . . . guess you're too busy. I know you said you were going out with friends . . .well, anyway. I guess I should've told you before, but I didn't know how. Um . . . this . . . isn't really working. – _Yugi frowned. What the hell was he on about? – _"Um, well, actually, my father reckons I can't handle living on my own yet, so he's ordered me to come back. He threatened me with holding back on the money, so I didn't really have a choice." - _Yugi could feel the frown invading more of his face – _"But, don't worry! I mean, the rent's all up to date. I've got everything I owe you. But yeah, _- there was a sigh – _I can't keep flatting with you. Well, I mean, I'm not even at the flat now. I'm . . . home. Sorry man. I should've told you, but my old man sprung it on me pretty recently, too, so yeah . . . sorry. Bye." _The phone beeped.

Yugi pulled it away from his ear and stared at it incredulously. "_'So yeah, SORRY?"_ He didn't care what it would like to passersby, him standing in the middle of the street, growling at the phone. How _dare _Rex – how could he – _how_ -Yugi groaned. He flipped the phone shut angrily and shoved it into his pocket. Of course. This was exactly Rex. Avoiding responsibility, that was Rex all over.

_Couldn't he have told me a little sooner, instead of waiting till the last possible freaking MOMENT?! _

Yugi could feel the anger bubbling through him. He should've expected this – known that he would be left in the lurch. He couldn't believe Rex had had the nerve to move out already. Move out _before_ telling him even! Yugi shoved his hands in his hair and tugged at it, then winced as the pain shot through his scalp.

_That sneaky little reptile! What the hell am __I__ supposed to do now for rent? _

He felt panic bubbling up underneath the anger. He could hear his grandpa's voice in his head, warning him at the beginning of the year to be careful, to keep his wits about him. His grandpa had been reluctant enough letting him move out in the first place, but Yugi had managed to convince him that it would be for the best. Even the old man could see that living at home and travelling to uni every day would create a huge dent where money and time were concerned. He'd eventually agreed, giving Yugi his full blessing, telling him that he had complete faith in his grandson and his sense of responsibility.

_Yeah, well, look at me now, Grandpa, _Yugi thought bitterly.

He swallowed and tried to quash the mounting panic, trying to trigger the strategic brain that he was well known for among his friends into offering up a solution for him. He drew a deep breath. All right, well, he still had a fair amount of savings in his account, left over from the three jobs he'd held down over summer. And he currently had a part-time job. Although that had only been enough to cover his side of the rent so far. Well, his, and with a bit of a stretch, Rex's as well whenever his flatmate had avoided coughing up, he thought darkly.

_That jerk! _

Yugi forced himself to unclench his fists. No, no good was going to come of hating Rex. Not now, anyway. He would have to advertise immediately.

_Flatmate needed urgently. Responsible, clean, and PREFERABLY NOT A MORON! _

Ok, well, the not hating Rex thing wasn't going as planned. He sighed, blowing at the small fringe that always fell between his brows. An image of Rex at their kitchen table in the morning flashed through his mind. He understood the hesitancy now, why his former flatmate had sat there, looking uncertain and picking at the table.

_When he could have instead been telling me that he was going to BAIL! _

Yugi wasn't a violent person, truly. Even his enemies would have asserted that much. But at that moment he would have gladly punched Rex. Well, perhaps not punch. Maybe twist an ear. No, both ears. And _hard. _

He felt the frustration swell up and escape him in a prolonged groan.

A guttural groan answered him.

He stumbled and blinked.

"Atem."

The sound drifted over from his left. Two figures were intertwined, leaning against the wall of a building. Light spilled through the glass doors of the building and onto the sidewalk, partially illuminating the two.

There was a tall man leaning over another figure. His arms, snaking under the arms of the other, were braced against the wall. The taller man shifted a little, letting the hair of the other man come into sight, and Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Is that-?_

"Atem," said the other man again. His desperate whisper embarrassed Yugi, reminding him that he was intruding on a private moment. But his feet, despite his mind's urging, refused to move.

In the half-light he saw Atem's long-fingered hands travel down the other man's flanks. He watched them, mesmerised.

There was a gasp. The taller man pulled away, and Yugi's mind screamed at him to walk away; again his feet didn't move. But the man didn't turn. Instead, he dipped his head again, this time fitting it into the crook of Atem's shoulder. Yugi watched breathlessly as Atem's head tilted onto the wall, his lips slack.

Atem's head rolled lazily against the wall, his eyes travelling with it across the expanse of the street. They came to rest on Yugi.

Yugi was certain that his face had caught on fire.

Atem's eyes held him firmly in place. He couldn't breathe. Somehow, he was aware of Atem's hand sinking into the other man's hair. Then Atem pushed up against the other man, opened his mouth and, with his eyes still on Yugi, let out a groan. It was deep and low and it slithered across the sidewalk to wrap Yugi in its velvet coils.

Yugi snapped his head back to the front, a large gust of air escaping him. He realised he'd been holding his breath the entire time. Another groan – he was certain it was Atem, again – and Yugi's feet carried him away from the spot as fast as possible.

He placed a hand on his cheek. It was burning. He increased his pace, half-jogging towards the bus stop. Thankfully, the bus pulled up a second after he'd reached it. He quickly paid the driver, avoiding the curious looks that were directed at him, and plopped himself down onto the nearest empty seat. He stared resolutely out the window, ignoring his faint reflection in the glass – which, despite the faintness, he was aware still managed to reflect his crimson tinted face.

After a few minutes, he tugged at the hood so that it fell back down. He no longer felt too cold. His face, he noticed, was still burning. And it didn't cool down even as he got off the bus a few minutes later with a mumbled thanks to the driver, and walked towards his apartment, the night air whipping at his face.

And it didn't cool down as he rode up the fifth floor in the clanging elevator, watching the numbers light up one by one, as red as his face.

And it didn't cool down as he fumbled with his key, shoved open the door, closed it behind him and leaned against it, as if half his energy had left him.

He let his eyelids close, but then had to open them wide again. The image of Atem and the other man seemed to be seared on the back of them. His knees felt oddly weak.

Taking a slow breath, he flicked the light on, staring blankly in front of him. His eyes fell on the coffee table. Atop the mess of books, games and DVDs, there was a thick white envelope. His name was scribbled across it in Rex's handwriting.

He picked it up and flicked through it, his mind mechanically counting. Yup, it was all there. Just like Rex had promised. Right before he told Yugi he was ditching. Beneath the green notes, there was a white slip of paper with a single world.

"_Sorry," _it said.

Yugi sighed, and lowered himself onto the couch, letting the envelope drop onto the coffee table. He hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he stayed that away. All he knew was that he must have fallen asleep eventually, because he woke up next morning to find himself still on the couch.

* * *

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5 - RELATIONS

**Chapter 5**

**RELATIONS**

It was like an infernal buzzing.

"Motou! I need these sorted out today as well."

Yugi blinked as the red face of his boss swam into view.

"Well, are ya with me, boy?"

Yugi couldn't help noticing impassively that there was a nerve sticking out on one side of the other man's head.

"Oi!" Two fingers clicked impatiently in his eyes. "Earth to Motou."

"Oh. Right!" Yugi jumped to action, stooping over to pick up the box and placing it heavily on the table. He aimed a sheepish grin at his boss who eyed him doubtfully.

"I don't know what's up with you, but you better pick it up around here, all right?"

Yugi gave a determined nod, as he swished out a blade and ran it down the top of the box. "Don't worry, boss. Everything will be fine."

His boss sighed, running a hand over his frazzled face. "Look, you're a good kid," he sighed, "and I don't want to get rid of you if I can help it."

"I understand." Yugi flipped open the lids to reveal the merchandise packed tightly inside. "Seriously Ushio, you've got nothing to worry about." He stared up at his boss, schooling his face into as clear an expression as he could manage.

"All right," Ushio sighed, though the doubt still lingered in his eyes. "It's just that you've been acting weird for the past two days."

Yugi blinked at the unexpected comment. His surly employer had never been one to take any interest in his employees unless it was of the strictly professional variety. And he'd never made an exception to that rule of his before, either. Until now, apparently.

Yugi couldn't help but wonder wryly if his grandpa hadn't put Ushio up to this. Not that that would be surprising. Despite the considerable distance at which he was now living from his grandfather, Yugi knew that his only relative would do everything in his power to ensure Yugi's well-being. It was classic grandpa, and Yugi felt the twinge of homesickness that had been all too familiar lately.

He gave Ushio a grin. "Ushio, I'm fine. Uni work's been a bit pressing lately, that's all. You and grandpa have got nothing to worry about." He winked.

Usually lying wasn't his first choice of action but he knew that this version of the truth, by the time it trickled its way to the Kame Game Shop, would sit better with his grandfather.

"All right," Ushio nodded, his expression clearing finally, to Yugi's relief. "Well, you finish those. I got a meeting I have to head out to. You okay to hold down the fort till I get back?" He was already halfway out the door, twisting around to look questioningly at Yugi.

"Of course," Yugi flashed another grin, and the door slammed shut behind Ushio's bulky figure.

He was really quite lucky with this job, Yugi mused. It was pretty much the same as working at his grandfather's store back home. Except instead of the 'Kame Game Shop', the large lettering outside proclaimed "Sohma & Sons' Gaming Store". And, of course, there was no grandpa.

But, thought Yugi as he plucked the items out one by one, he was in an environment in which he thrived. Gaming was a gene he'd been born with, according to his grandfather. And by a stroke of luck he'd managed to land a job in the city that was related to exactly that. He enjoyed his work there, appreciating the fact that he could be doing far worse things to pay the rent.

But that was just it. Rent. Somehow that seemed to taint things. Since Rex had left, the only thing on Yugi's mind had been finding a new flatmate. He'd already advertised, sticking up flyers around uni in the hopes that someone would be interested. So far there had been no one.

He sighed now. Maybe he'd been hoping for too much. The uni year was well under way and no doubt many students would already have sorted out their living situations by now. He knew there couldn't be many students out there still looking for a place, but he also knew he had to try. There was nothing else for it really.

Yugi lined the merchandise on the counter, running a casual eye over the list near his elbow as he unpacked. He was grateful for the extra hours at work – he'd pleaded for a week before Ushio had relented, allocating him all the extra odds and ends that needed to be done at the store . That, plus the savings he already had would be enough to tide him over for a bit.

_But not for much longer than a bit_, a rodent voice squeaked in his head. Yugi's chest tightened, and he raked a hand through his hair. That feeling of panic that had bubbled up inside him after hearing Rex's message had subsided, but he still felt faint bursts of it now and then.

He exhaled. "It's okay," he told himself now. "You'll sort it out. It'll be okay." He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He picked up the clipboard that had the order form attached to it, and ran his eyes over it. He couldn't deny that he was distracted.

Because there was that other thing. As much as he tried to tell himself there wasn't, it _was_ there.

Since that night he could hear the sound constantly in his ear. Atem's groan. Even now, at a distance of several days, he felt a faint flush. The sound was always there, like the droning of a bee, it persisted underneath all the other sounds of daily life. No matter how loud the noise of the morning traffic, how clamorous the sound of a thousand pairs of feet rushing home at the end of each day, that other sound was always there, beneath it all, like an infernal buzzing.

And much to Yugi's dismay it hadn't left. Not for want of trying, though. Yugi was aware of just how idiotic he was being.

It shouldn't have bothered him, he told himself. But that did nothing to stop it from bothering him. He was being an idiot, he told himself. But that did nothing to stop him from being one. Because it was obvious, even to him. That groan, it had been a signal – well, among other things. He knew what it had meant. _Piss off._ That much was clear. He knew he shouldn't have stood there and stared. He _knew-_

He groaned now, crippled with embarrassment. But these past few days he'd sensed something else hovering behind the embarrassment. Something bitter and sharp. If he didn't know better he would have said it was disappointment.

But he did know better.

He'd exchanged a few words with the man. A few frivolous words. They had no power to create disappointment.

Yugi gritted his teeth and clutched the clip board tighter. He blinked, and this time he willed both his eyes and his mind to focus solely on the matter at hand.

* * *

His phone buzzed insistently, cutting into his thoughts, as it danced an angry glide against the dark gleaming wood of the coffee table.

He grabbed it, pushing the button and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Really, is that how you greet your mother?"

He winced, cursing himself silently for not having bothered to check the caller ID.

"Mother," he intoned smoothly, "it's lovely to hear from you. As always."

"Hmph." Even through the slight static that always accompanied these calls from overseas, his mother's disapproval was hard to miss. "Don't think you can try to charm your way out of this, Atem."

He grimaced not bothering to reply, knowing that none would excuse him in his mother's opinion. He took a sip from his coffee, the grimace deepening as the bitter liquid made its way down his throat. It did nothing to fully dispel what had been on his mind; round, violet eyes still lingered in the creases of his thoughts.

"How are you?" His mother demanded in a brisk tone. "I hope you've been taking care of yourself?"

"Of course," he assured her. "You know me." He smirked, fingering the mug. He could practically feel his mother's indignation spilling from the speaker.

"Exactly," his mother snapped. "I know how idiotic you are when it comes to such things, Atem."

"Ouch," he winced. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"Stop playing with me, boy. How have you been?" Her anger was palpable.

Atem sighed, assuming a more serious tone. "I really have been fine, Mother. I don't know why you're so worried."

There was a moment of silence. "I tried to call you on Sunday. You know that's our designated time. What in the world were you doing?"

Atem rolled his eyes, wondering if he should offer up the truth. It only took a millisecond for him to decide that no, he shouldn't. He didn't think "I was banging the CEO of Kaiba Corp" would do much to get him into his mother's good books.

Instead he opted for a watered down version of the truth. "I went out for a drink with a friend and stayed out later than I planned." He kept a tight rein on his thoughts, preventing them from trickling over the boy. "I suppose my phone died."

There was a frosty silence.

"I really am sorry, Mother. I wanted to relax a little, what with the mounting work on my thesis and everything." He knew that the mention of his project would persuade his mother to relent a little.

There was a sigh, and when she next spoke her voice made Atem tense a little in anticipation. "Oh, Atem."

She sounded worried and tired, there was no denying it. Manipulate her, he might, but Atem's loyalty and affection for his mother ran deeper than he cared to reveal to anyone. Maybe it was the fact that it had always just been the two of them, and even as a child he'd been aware of how so much of what she'd done was for him. For as long as he could remember he had nursed a fierce protectiveness for her.

"What's wrong, Mother?" He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"Oh, my boy, nothing is wrong." There was another sigh.

Atem frowned. "It definitely sounds like there's something wrong."

"Well . . ."

"Mother." He couldn't help the tone of command that crept into his voice. It was hard enough trying to get his mother to reveal what she was really thinking at the best of times, and Atem couldn't help but feel that a distance of several thousand kilometres was putting him at a serious disadvantage.

"I promise you, Atem, there's nothing wrong with me. It's just – well, have you given any more thought to what I mentioned last time?"

Even as he felt the worry leave his body, another emotion took its place, tensing him up. He squared his shoulders and stood up, stalking over to the window. He glared through the glass, not really seeing what lay beyond it.

"Atem?" His mother's voice sounded faint, as if she was reluctant to press him.

His eyelids closed slowly, a breath of air leaving him.

He knew what his mother wanted to hear, knew what she wished he would say. But he couldn't give her that. Ever since their last conversation an unnameable feeling had gripped him and refused to let go. He could remember every second of that conversation. His mother dropping the news like an atomic bomb that would shatter everything he knew.

Atem had always known he had a father. Of course, he must have had. He had no illusions about his conception being of the immaculate variety. But it rankled him, it tore at him, to think that this man who had decided to leave so many years ago, before Atem had even entered the world, had the nerve to turn around now and express a wish to "rebuild the bond". Those were the words his mother had used.

_What bond_? Atem hissed darkly in his mind. There had been no bonds in the first place. There was nothing _to_ rebuild, as far as he was concerned.

"Atem?" His mother's voice was slightly more insistent.

He blinked, reeling his mind back to the present. "Listen Mother, it is not something I wish to discuss. I believe I've already told you."

"Yes, and I believe," his mother continued, her tone revealing the fact that she was gritting her teeth, "that you only said so in anger. And that's understandable. But I think you should take a step back and reconsider."

"No, there is no need for _reconsideration_." He took a breath, chasing the bitterness away. It wasn't his mother whom he was angry with, after all. "I won't change my mind. You know I won't."

"But that's just it. I know you, Atem. You are usually so sensible, so logical – you _need_ to think about this."

"Mother!" he bit out the word, the frustration frothing up over his desire to keep composed.

"Atem, listen to me. I know what's going through your mind. More than anyone."

He took a deep breath, not saying anything.

"And I also know you will regret this decision in time. Look, you don't have to do anything now, all right? I'm not asking you to act now. Just – keep an open mind, that's all."

He sighed.

"I'm sending you a package. In fact . . .it's already on its way."

Atem found he was gritting his teeth so hard that the back of his jaw twinged with pain.

"It will have some info – about – about him." A pause, and then she rushed on, "Just look at it, that's all. Just _look_."

He squashed the anger down. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. After all, he'd had to inherit his manipulative streak from someone. At least, she was warning him, he consoled himself.

"Fine," he barked out. "I'll have a look. But I'm not promising anything more."

His mother's sigh filled his ear. "Thank you. That's all I ask."

He felt his chest ease a little at her gentle tone, but the anger was still there and he knew he was in no mood to carry a conversation. "Listen, I better go. I'll talk to you later, all right, Mother?"

"Of course." He'd known she wouldn't push, not after what she'd just asked of him. "I love you, son."

He swallowed. "I love you, too."

He ended the call as a large gust of air escaped him.

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6 - HYDRANGEA

**Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them so much. **

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**HYDRANGEA**

It had been nearly three weeks since he had posted up the advertisement for a flatmate and so far only two people had shown interest.

And Yugi hadn't wanted to pick either of them.

With the first person, Yugi could tell straight away that they would be worse than Rex with the rent. According to the gravelly voice at the other end of the line he was, for the time being, 'between jobs' but that would change '_reeeel'_ quick once his luck turned and his album hit the charts. Yugi had refrained from sighing and quickly ended the call soon after that.

The second voice, smooth and suave, had shown keen interest. That was until he received a firm negative from Yugi when he'd started hinting at a home-based meth lab.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Really, was it too much to ask for a normal, sensible flatmate who would be consistent with the rent?

"Here you are," the girl behind the counter handed over the cup of iced chocolate, scattering his thoughts.

Mumbling his thanks, Yugi forked over the required number of coins and stepped out of the cafe into the glaring afternoon sun. Normally he refrained from buying anything from the cafes (especially now that he had to handle the rent for a two bedroom apartment on his own) but he'd decided that he deserved this treat, at least. He'd been working harder than ever at Ushio's and between that and uni, he was more often than not running on autopilot. He only hoped that the rent situation would be sorted out before midterms rolled around. He wasn't sure how he would be able to juggle serious study and the extra hours.

He lowered himself onto one of the wooden benches outside the cafe and took a sip of his drink. It was a small piece of heaven was sliding down his throat. The cold chocolate drink contrasted nicely with the sun blazing down at him. His legs were burning uncomfortably in his denim jeans. Yugi leaned against the brick wall, eyes closing and taking in a lungful of air. The sweet scent of the hydrangea bush next to him drifted up to his nostrils. Students lounged on the grassy patch a few feet away, their voices murmuring lazily in the hot afternoon air.

Yugi lifted his eyelids a slit, drowsily taking in his surroundings, relishing this precious time for relaxing. But all thoughts of relaxing vanished, when something caught his eyes and his body snapped rigid on the bench.

Straggly blonde bangs, dark jagged spikes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt this time. His stroll was casual, a bag slung over his shoulder, and his hands were in his pockets.

Yugi pressed himself to the wall, putting as much of himself behind the hydrangea bush as he could. His heart was rattling a little in his ribcage. He had no desire to speak to Atem, not after their last - _encounter_, for want of a better word. Yugi didn't how he would be able to look the man in the eye after that night. No doubt that other man thought he was an insensitive, shameless freak.

Yugi squeezed his eyes tightly as embarrassment crashed over him - the intensity of it, even after the span of three weeks, didn't surprise him anymore – and he pressed his back even more firmly against the hot brick wall.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes flew open in horror, his limbs becoming paralytic. Tristan was striding across the grassy patch in his direction.

Yugi wondered, with panic, whether Atem had heard Tristan call his name. He couldn't see the other man, he was nestled too far behind the bushes, and there was no way he was going to crane his neck to have a look and risk revealing himself.

"Yugi," Tristan called again.

Yugi shot his friend a weak smile, as the other boy slid onto the bench next to him.

"Hey," Tristan's face had a touch of concern. "You ok?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look too good, to be honest."

Yugi couldn't help the wry smile that stretched across his lips. "Yeah, well, you know how it's been, the extra hours at work and everything."

Tristan nodded, his face sombre. Yugi's friends had found out about his predicament the week after Rex's departure, when Joey had bounded into his friend's apartment only to find Rex's half of the stuff gone and said friend dozing on the couch from being overworked. To say that his friends had been livid was a gross understatement.

"How is that going, by the way? You found anyone yet?" Tristan's brow was furrowed.

"Nah. Only a couple of dodgy calls. But I got the extra hours at work, at least."

Tristan clicked his tongue. "Don't push yourself too much, Yug. You know we're here to help, right?"

Yugi smiled a real smile this time, nodding. "Of course."

Joey had already offered his place, but Yugi knew it was already cramped quarters with him, his sister and mother, and Yugi hadn't wanted to make the situation worse.

"Besides," Yugi continued in a firm tone, "I need to be able to figure this one out-"

"On your own, I know." Tristan shot him a look of mingled exasperation and amusement. "For such a little guy, you're very stubborn."

Yugi laughed and flicked his friend on the arm. "And you're more perceptive than you seem."

Tristan tried to look wounded, failed, and grinned. "I have my moments. Anyway," he stood up, "I got a lecture soon so I better run. See you around, ok?"

Yugi nodded and watched his friend jog off. He'd only gotten a few paces before he turned around, and with an exaggerated look, but a completely sincere tone, called out, "And for God's sake, take _care_ of yourself. You look like hell!"

Yugi resisted the childish urge to stick out his tongue, chuckling to himself instead. He knew, of course, that his friends cared about him, but it always warmed his heart to know exactly how much. He sighed and leaned back with a smile of contentment, watching Tristan's figure grow smaller.

After a moment, his mind registered another figure several feet behind Tristan. It was Atem, holding a plastic cup in his hand. He must have gone into the cafe while Yugi was talking to Tristan. Yugi watched as the man picked his way across the grass, his slim legs taking him past the students, and onto the long gravel stretch that led away from the grassy patch. His bag which thumped against his lower back was yawning open, a brown envelope sticking precariously over the edge.

Yugi watched with squinted eyes as Atem made his way down the path, jogged down a few steps, and turned the corner. That last hop seemed to do it. Even from the distance, Yugi could see the brown envelope tumble out of the bag and nosedive to the ground.

Atem didn't seem to have noticed, though. In fact, the man hadn't appeared to be aware at all that his bag had been open.

Yugi sat on the bench, chewing his lips in contemplation.

_Should I go get it_? He couldn't help wondering. And then the rodent voice in the back of his head spoke up again.

_But it's none of your business. _

_He doesn't seem to know it's fallen out, though. What if it's important?_

_Again, none of your business. _

_Yes, but he might really need it._

_Don't even think-_

He was already on his feet, making his way to the gravel path. He wasn't eager for another confrontation with the man, not after that night, but he couldn't very well sit there and pretend he hadn't seen it fall out. Not with a clear conscience, at least.

The package had looked important and he knew how he panicked when he'd misplaced important documents. He would just hand it over and that would be the end of it, Yugi told himself firmly. Well, if he managed to _find_ Atem.

He started jogging, speeding up his pace in the hopes that he would be able to catch up with the other man. He could see the envelope lying there innocently on the middle step. Panting slightly, he bent over to pick it up. It was quite large, about A4 size, and rather thick. Close up, it seemed to confirm his suspicions of its importance.

He looked up, squinting at the bend that Atem had disappeared around. He walked over, and discovered a narrow path that snaked its way past the back of the main uni library and further into a clump of secretive looking trees.

It looked very secluded and the privacy of the atmosphere made Yugi hesitate. But he could see benches here and there beneath the trees hinting that this was a public area, so Yugi made his way down the path, keeping a wary lookout for the blue-shirted form of Atem.

He bit his lip, hoping very much that Atem would be alone. He didn't know how he would handle the humiliation if he stumbled onto another scene with Atem voraciously making out with someone else. The thought made his steps falter a little, and he was about to stop and turn back when he came across Atem on a bench, the cup sitting next to him his only companion.

His arms were draped across the back of the bench. A booted foot rested on his left knee, which was jigging slightly. His head was thrown back, his neck curving in a strained arch that made Yugi's own throat work in a swallow. He seemed to be contemplating the leafy branches drooping over him.

After a moment, Atem's gaze shifted. His head was still lolling back over the bench, but he rolled his head to capture Yugi in a sideways glance. Atem stared without blinking.

Yugi let go of his lip that he hadn't realized he was biting and slowly walked over to the bench. The tips of his ears seemed to be burning. As he drew closer to the bench, Atem's head lowered, straightening. He still regarded Yugi with an unblinking gaze that was starting to make the latter uncomfortable.

Yugi licked his lips nervously. "Sorry to interrupt," his own voice startling him in the stillness of the secluded spot, "but you dropped this." He held out the envelope awkwardly.

Atem's eyes lowered to the envelope in his hand, blinked once, then rose to capture Yugi's eyes once more.

Yugi stared into the burgundy orbs, vaguely aware his arm was still sticking out. Atem didn't say anything, and instead continued his unblinking examination.

Yugi's could feel his nervousness building under the man's unrelenting stare. He cleared his throat. "I'll just – leave this here." He placed the envelope on the bench next to the cup, then shooting another glance at Atem, who was still regarding him silently, he turned and walked away.

He'd only taken a few steps, however, when something stopped him.

A single word, spoken in a clipped baritone.

"Wait."

* * *

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7 - CRUEL IRONY

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They leave me as giddy as Joey after a dueling victory.  
**

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**CRUEL IRONY**

Atem pressed the down button for the elevator and stepped back.

His hand automatically worked its way between the opened slit of his bag to finger the thick brown envelope. He'd been doing that all day, much to his annoyance. Just as his mother had said, he'd found the envelope in his mail the next day. She'd only given him one day's warning and that rankled.

The elevator dinged open, and he stepped in.

He still hadn't opened the envelope yet, though. He wasn't sure if he ever would. He sighed now and unclenched his jaw. He'd been doing that all day, too. Sighing, clenching his jaw. Devlin had told him he looked like a love-struck fool, and insisted that Atem could confide in him about any romantic issues. Atem had reacted with the only kind of logic the situation warranted: he'd given Devlin a sound whack over the head with the largest folder at his disposal while managing to make it look like an accident.

Another ding. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way out of the building. The temperature was far too warm for his liking. He raked a hand through his hair.

Actually, Devlin's comment had made him consider what he was exactly, if not love-struck. He knew he wasn't, but he was definitely struckby _something_, that was certain.

A pair of large violet-flecked eyes flashed in his mind. They'd taken permanent residence in the back of his mind without his permission. The expression on the boy's face from that night had been niggling at his mind. Shock, bewilderment, maybe a little hurt, he wasn't sure. Those large eyes could definitely do the wounded thing well, that was for sure. Atem squashed down a groan. He still didn't know exactly _why_ it bothered him whether the boy had been hurt by what he did.

And what _had_ he done, anyway? Enjoyed himself that was all.

No. It wasn't all, if he was honest with himself. It wasn't all by a long shot. He'd _wanted_ to hurt the boy, he knew. He'd wanted to see the look of bewilderment in those eyes. Wanted to chase the boy away. Show the boy, show _himself_, that the boy didn't affect him so.

Instead, if the last few weeks were anything to go by, his plan had backfired.

"Yugi!"

He stiffened at the sound of the name, only stumbling a little, and kept his gaze straight ahead. The boy must be nearby he concluded. It took all his energy not to turn around and sweep the area until he found those large eyes and narrow shoulders.

"Yug!" The sound came from his right. He stalked determinedly into the cafe and glared at the line leading up to the counter.

He crossed his arms, foot tapping against the wooden floor. The line moved a little. He uncrossed his arms, only to find his hand inching towards the bag again. His fingers slid over the bump of the envelope, gripped it, then pulled it out of the bag. It seemed to burn in his hands.

"Atem Sennen" the address began. 'Sennen' was his mother's surname. He had always used it, and he had never been curious about the name of whichever man had fathered him. And now this envelope was trying to answer that question. A question he had never even thought to ask. Never cared to ask. He clenched his teeth, and shoved the envelope back in angrily. He hated being forced into things.

"Can I get you anything?"

He looked up, still glaring.

The girl looked alarmed, and followed her question with a high-pitched "Sir?"

"A frappuchino, thanks," he bit out, as calmly as he could manage. Which, going by the girl's demeanour, wasn't that calm.

The girl breathed the required amount nervously, holding the cup over the counter.

Atem dug in the side pocket of his bag for coins. He hadn't closed the main opening he realized. Maybe the envelope would do him a favour and fall out of his bag when he wasn't looking.

He handed over the coins and exited the cafe with his drink. He heard a shuffling to his left. A boy was jogging away from the cafe, a tall boy with short hair. Atem recognised him as one of Yugi's friend from that night at the bar. He turned around to yell "And for God's sake, take _care_ of yourself. You look like hell!" before jogging off once more.

Again, Atem resisted the urge to scan the area for that familiar figure his mind had apparently grown fond of. He couldn't help wondering why it was that Yugi had to take care of himself. Was the boy ill? The friend had been grinning a little, but his tone suggested that he was half-serious. Why did the boy look like hell? Realizing he was frowning, Atem shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

His feet automatically took him to his favourite spot. It wasn't one that was known to many people, and even those who knew it didn't seem to like it, favouring the more sun-lit places. But he found that the privacy of the quiet, almost hidden spot behind the library suited him completely, and he relished the solitude it offered him.

He dropped onto the bench with a sigh and took a sip of his drink. Though the area was much more sheltered from the sun, the warmth of the summer air was still present and the cold drink was blissful.

He took another sip then placed the cup down on the bench next to him. He leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the bench. It was good to be alone again. At least, now he could be haunted by his clamorous thoughts in peace. Thoughts of envelopes, aggravating mothers, and large violet-flecked eyes. The eyes, especially.

"Ugh!" He groaned into the silence and tossed his head back, expelling a large sigh.

His mind always managed to find an excuse to dwell on the boy. Atem didn't know why Yugi was still in his head. It had been a good three weeks or so since he'd last seen the boy. Or since the boy had last seen him, he thought with exasperation.

That night was so vivid in Atem's mind.

He had been so hungry for Seto and then seeing the boy at the bar had dampened that hunger. Then he'd been hungry for Seto to dispel the boy from his mind. And the boy's widened eyes later that night had only served to make Atem angrier. He'd been doing his best to forget the boy and the boy had only made it more difficult. It wasn't something he was accustomed to.

So Atem had viciously shoved his pleasure in the boy's face, in the hopes that it would make him disappear. And the boy had disappeared.

But not from his mind, he thought bitterly, another sigh escaping him now. He took another sip from his drink, then placed the cup down and leaned back, lettings his limbs sag.

A scuffling to his right made his ears prickle. A figure hovered in the corner of his vision, and Atem lolled his head to the side.

His insides stilled. It was the boy.

Yugi.

Atem hadn't realized until that moment just how badly he'd wanted to see the boy again.

He was standing a few feet away holding something in his hand, a bag over his shoulders, and that lip – that lip was caught between his teeth again.

Atem watched as the boy slowly made his way over to the bench, reluctance lacing every movement. He stayed ridiculously still, almost as if any sudden movements would make the boy disappear.

Yugi came closer, and Atem could easily see a small tongue peek out between the lips and wet them. He resolutely kept his own tongue trapped in his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you dropped this."

Atem tore his gaze away from the boy's eyes and peered down.

He wanted to scoff. The boy was holding an envelope, specifically _the _envelope. The one that had been plaguing him for nearly a week. He stared it at disbelievingly. So it _had_ fallen out, he thought dryly. And now the boy was returning it to him.

Surely this qualified as a cruel irony.

Atem lifted his gaze back to the boy's to see nervousness and confusion there. Yugi's cheeks were flaming red and Atem wondered if the boy was remembering the last night their gazes had held.

"I'll just leave this here," the boy muttered, bending to place the envelope on the bench. He straightened, and after throwing another glance in Atem's direction, turned around, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get away.

The haste irritated Atem. But it didn't irritate him nearly as much as the fact that his insides were protesting the boy's departure.

"Wait," he barked.

The boy stopped, and then turned halfway. His round eyes settled on Atem, sending a wave of satisfaction crashing over him that he decided to ignore.

"Why don't you join me?"

The boy's lips parted. He looked away, regarding the tree to his right, then turned around and slowly made his way back to the bench.

Atem plucked the envelope off the bench and shoved it in his bag. He twisted back around to see Yugi lowering himself gingerly onto the bench next to him. There was a good two feet between them and Yugi's stiffness was undeniable.

"I don't bite, for your information." Atem didn't know if he should be relieved by the fact that he didn't sound as irritated as he felt.

"Oh." The boy shot him a sidelong glance. "That's a relief," he muttered.

A laugh shot out of Atem, taking him by surprise.

Yugi shot him a small smile, and despite the uncertainty of it, Atem found his insides warming.

Their gazes held, and Atem watched in interest as a sliver of pink appeared across the boy's cheeks before Yugi turned away.

"This is a nice place," he remarked.

Atem nodded. "Yeah, not many people know it. It's handy for getting away."

"I'll bet," Yugi murmured, looking up at the overhanging trees, their branches swaying a little in the slight breeze. "I would love to have a spot like this, to escape from everything."

Atem peered at the boy sitting next to him. "You're kind of young to be shunning the world already, aren't you?"

"I'm not that young." Yugi turned to fix him with an indignant gaze that left Atem trying to fight back a smile. "Besides, privacy is a privilege everyone deserves, whatever their age."

Atem felt a corner of his mouth lift. "Touché," he murmured, his eyes on the boy's face. This time the boy didn't look away and Atem was able to see the dark circles under the boy's eyes, the tiredness that touched his features. Atem frowned. "You don't look so good."

"Huh?"

"You look tired," Atem explained, realizing that the niggling feeling was concern for the boy.

"Oh." Yugi blinked. "Yeah, I've just had a lot of work lately."

"But it's only a few weeks into uni – you've still got some time before midterms, don't you?"

"Right, I meant my job. I work at this gaming store in town."

Atem couldn't keep the frown off his face. "It seems as if they're overworking you. Don't they know you're a student as well?" He lifted his right leg onto the bench, shifting in order to face the boy properly.

Yugi blinked wide eyes up at him. "Yeah, they do . . ." he stared up at Atem with curiosity.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So?" Atem leaned closer to the boy. "Why don't you tell them to back off?"

"I can't. I've . . ." the boy sighed and looked away, biting his lip again and Atem wished very much that he wouldn't. "I've just got this flatting situation – my flatmate bailed so I'm stuck trying to pay the rent every week, which means I really need the extra hours." Yugi shrugged, a noncommittal gesture, before turning his eyes back on Atem.

"Well, I hope you're taking care of yourself," Atem found himself murmuring.

Yugi blinked again, staring up at Atem with something like wonder. "Um . . . why?" he breathed.

"Because . . ." Their bodies swayed closer together. Or maybe it was just Atem's imagination. "I would hate to see you unwell."

The sparse sunlight filtering through the trees made Yugi's eyes shine a brighter violet than Atem had thought possible. It was the violet that dominated, not the grey, he realized. He hadn't known that violet could be so mesmerizing, that it could brim with such life, such warmth. He leaned in further.

"You would?" Yugi croaked at him.

"Of course," Atem breathed over Yugi's face, watching the boy's eyelids flutter a little. His lips itched for Yugi's.

"Why?" the boy asked again.

"Because – because I. . ." _Care about you. _

Atem blinked, his face inches away from Yugi's. He pulled back and stood up in a single motion, gulping down air. Raking a hand through his hair, he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, before fixing a smile on his face and turning to the boy.

Yugi's brow was wrinkled, and his lips parted as he stared up at him, and Atem was forced to concede that even 'confused' looked good on the boy.

"I've got to run, little Yugi, but I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Yugi sputtered, brows lifting. "Little?"

Atem laughed, winking, and reached out a finger to tap the boy's nose. He could see how his patronizing gestures were irritating the boy, but he only grinned before turning to stride away. 'Little' was exactly right, he thought to himself savagely as he rounded the corner, allowing the smile to slide off his lips. Yugi was far too young and the sooner Atem came to grips with the idea, the better.

* * *

**Please review. **

**And happy holidays!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - HIDE & SEEK

**Chapter 8**

**HIDE & SEEK**

Despite what he'd said to the boy about being certain of their meeting up again, Atem took every possible measure to avoid that occurrence.

And if that meant taking the long route to the history department in order to avoid the maths and sciences blocks, then so be it.

And if it meant sidling up behind columns at the very sight of that dark crown of spikes so similar to his own – well, he wasn't above that either. True, he'd received more than a few suspicions glances at his sudden shady mannerisms, but a quelling glare of his own was usually enough to make people look away.

He shot one of those glares now at Devlin, who was squatting on the library steps, regarding Atem with an incredulous lift to his eyebrows. Atem knew what the other man was wondering. Devlin was aware that Atem never parked anywhere other than the history and law parking lot if he could help it, and yet here he was, striding in the opposite direction, heading for the out of way lot on the very edge of campus that anyone with more than two brain cells to rub together usually avoided.

Well, that was fine, Atem thought darkly, gritting his teeth, because lately it seemed as if he didn't even have one brain cell, never mind two. All his mental prowess seemed to have deserted him with the arrival of –

No. He wouldn't even think about him.

Even if the fact that actively trying _not_ to think about him only meant that he _was_ inevitably thinking about him.

_Oh God. _

Atem, well aware that he was still within Devlin's eyesight, resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair. His phone let out a muffled vibration in his pocket. He yanked it out and glared at the screen.

_Rabbit & Ferret tonight? SK_

He quickly typed back a reply.

_Can't. Maybe tomorrow._

Kaiba, Atem knew for a fact, wouldn't ask him for a reason. He never did. That was one of things Atem liked about the man. With Seto Kaiba, things just weren't complicated or ambiguous. What you saw was exactly what you got.

Atem shoved his phone back into his pocket as he made way to the parking lot. There was a small glass structure on the way; it housed two long lines of bike racks, but on this late Friday afternoon it seemed to be deserted. Well, mostly deserted.

Atem squinted through the murky glass, making out three bleary forms. One was rather large and bulky, easily out sizing the other two. Another figure was short – in fact, it was so short that the smallness reminded him a little of –

Frowning, Atem walked over to the entrance and peered through the archway. From the side he couldn't see the small figure, as it was obstructed completely by the other two. He saw the big bulky one raise a fist. There was a muffled grunt, and the small figure hit the ground, the bike rail clanging in the small building. He must have hit his head on them.

Atem could now see who it was. His ears seemed to have stopped working; he was aware only of a muted thundering. And then he was striding over to the group, his fingers curling to form an angry fist of his own.

* * *

This part of campus was usually deserted and his lecture had been one of the last ones of the day, but he hadn't thought there was anything to worry about, where his personal safety was concerned.

That was until he'd seen two figures hovering in the distance, one of them the unmistakably huge and intimidating form of Keith – one of the guys he'd challenged for beating someone up over a Pokémon folder.

Yugi's steps had faltered, but he hadn't stopped. Instead, he'd turned ever so casually, making his way around the tall bushes that bordered the edge of the walks. He'd sped up his pace then, hurrying past the small and almost empty lot, making his way to where the bike stands were housed.

But he'd made a mistake, it seemed, because there, waiting inside the glass house, his teeth bared in something that resembled a smile, was Keith. Yugi didn't need to turn around to know that the Keith's partner was behind him. Apparently they'd anticipated his movements.

He gulped. He was well and truly trapped.

He opened his mouth to say – what, he wasn't exactly sure, but that didn't matter because a rough hand shoved him and he stumbled forward. The movement sent him into the arms of the larger one.

There was a punch to the gut, and he was doubled up.

"Wait . . ." he wheezed.

"Wait for what, punk?" The figure behind him ripped the pack off his back.

Yugi tried to look around but he was yanked forward by his hoodie, a pair of cold eyes and a leering mouth zooming into his face.

"Stay out of my business next time, runt," the face growled at him. Yugi vaguely registered disgust at the spittle that was flying at him, before a hard-knuckled fist met the side of his face.

It seemed to be a long journey, from being upright to crumbling onto the hard cement floor. He thought he heard a familiar tone, but it seemed much deeper than he'd remembered it, practically a growl, but he couldn't be sure, couldn't be bothered, because there was excruciating pain, a clamorous ringing that seemed to invade his brain completely, and then darkness was pushing down his eyelids.

* * *

There was movement.

He was moving.

Was he?

No. He was being moved.

First slowly. And then quickly, he was being sped along, rushed through the haze. Then slowly again. Colours, blue, green, the orange of a twilight sky, then red. Burgundy. Warm burgundy. So warm. He fell into the warmth.

* * *

A fluttering over his cheek. It was soothing, though it tickled a little, he decided. It travelled up his cheek, over his brow, and he couldn't help wincing.

"Don't move."

It stings, he wanted to say, but his tongue wouldn't move.

The fingers were gentle, so gentle that Yugi ached for them, pressing his cheek into their warmth. Home. They felt like home.

Was it –

"Grandpa?" he muttered. The fingers left.

A warm cloth was pressed to his forehead. He tried to lift his hands.

"Do I have to tie you up? Or are you going to be still?"

"Grandpa," he said again.

"I'm not your grandfather, boy."

But the voice – it was familiar. He knew that voice. Who –

"Just relax."

Yugi sighed. He decided to obey the voice for now.

* * *

His head throbbed, his tongue was dry, and he felt stiff all over.

He swallowed, wincing at the roughness in his throat. There was movement behind him and that was when Yugi realized that he didn't know where he actually was.

The room was fairly large, but most of it, thanks to the half-closed blinds, was in darkness. He was lying on a long, wide couch that easily accommodated his length (though there wasn't much of that, he could freely admit), with his head propped up on cushions. A heavy jacket – it wasn't his, he knew. He'd never owned anything half as expensive looking, or with half so many buckles – was thrown over him, the collar of it scratching his chin. As he sat up, the jacket slid down, seeming almost alive in its rippling movements.

"I see you're up."

He turned so fast his neck cricked. Wincing and rubbing at the accursed spot, Yugi peered through the gloom. He could only make out a slender pair of legs, the top half they joined to being obscured by shadow.

"Who are you?"

The figure moved, bending over him, and Yugi couldn't refrain from drawing back anxiously. But the long arm reached past him, to something to his right.

There was a flick, and the area around the couch became tinged with soft light. The other figure continued to bend over him, his eyes moving quickly over Yugi.

The golden glow of the lamp only offset the already brilliant features with which Yugi was all too familiar. The burgundy orbs were darker in the low light, and a smirk was travelling across the thin lips.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember who I am?" The sharp brows lifted in incredulous disbelief, before lowering to assume a more woebegone expression. "I have to admit, that _hurts_, little Yugi." The man's voice seemed even deeper in the darkness, and his proximity sent wisps of his breath breezing over Yugi's face.

Yugi gulped. "Atem."

The lips stretched even further, one corner lifting with lazy confidence. "That's right."

* * *

**Please review? **


	9. Chapter 9 - CONFUSION

**Hello! A longer chapter this time around. I've been going through all the seasons of Yugioh and I'm up to the last one - only twenty or so episodes to go and I'm dreading it, to be honest. Don't want it to end *sniff*  
But! On the other hand your reviews are making me so happy! Thank you so much.  
Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**CONFUSION**

"I . . .wha- . . . how. . ." Yugi could do nothing but stammer.

Atem straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Um . . .," Yugi stared up, reading nothing in the other man's blank expression. "All right, I guess. My head's throbbing." He pressed his hand to his forehead.

Atem nodded, a rueful twist to his mouth. "Yes, well, that's to be expected, considering what happened."

"Um." Yugi wished he could stop saying 'um', but his mind was feeling far too hazy. "What _did _happen?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Atem cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I. . ." Yugi frowned. "I was walking to the bus stop. And then I was stopped by two . . .guys . . ." Yugi trailed off, remembering now how he'd been cornered. It had felt far too much like high school, a repeat of the humiliation that he thought he'd escaped with the beginning of university of life. He flushed angrily.

"Yes," Atem said in a low murmur, making Yugi look up. The older man's eyes were slightly narrowed. "I stumbled onto those – guys, as you put it – attacking you."

"You mean – that other person - that was _you_?" Keith and his crone had probably scattered, Yugi figured, knowing that Atem worked at the uni.

Atem raised his eyebrows. "Have I disappointed you? Perhaps you were expecting some other knight in shining armour?"

It was too dark for Yugi to discern whether the glimmer in the man's eyes was anger or simple mockery. Either way, he decided he didn't care. He had more pressing things to consider.

"But then," he looked around, taking in his surroundings, "how did I get here? Is this you-"

Atem cleared his throat, interrupting him. "You hit your head on the bike stands and passed out. I didn't know where you lived so I drove you here." He uncrossed his arms to slide his hands into his pockets. "To my apartment."

"I passed out?"

Atem nodded.

"Oh." Yugi blinked, nervously anticipating more waves of humiliation to wash over him. "You mean, you _carried_ me up here?" His tone was strangled, and he could feel his face heating up.

Atem chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, little Yugi. I don't hold it against you."

Yugi's eyes narrowed at the nickname. Then, as something clicked in his brain, he suddenly scrambled up, completely throwing the jacket off him this time. He swung his legs over the couch and stood up. The quick movements made the room sway.

"Whoa, hold on there." Atem's hands shot out from his pockets, grasping hold of Yugi's arms and steadying him.

Yugi blinked up confusedly, then twisted in the other man's grip trying to spot what he hoped was there. "I have to – I have to go."

"You're going nowhere in this condition." Atem's tone was firm.

Yugi, still twisting in the other man's grip, didn't pay any attention. "My bag. There was a bag. Did you get it?" He stared up into the burgundy eyes, fearing that the bag might be missing.

Atem stared down, pausing for a moment, before giving a curt nod. He released Yugi, and retreated further into the shadows, before reappearing with Yugi's dark blue cloth bag in his hand.

Yugi fell on it with a cry of relief. He pulled it out of Atem's grip, opening the fastenings in the process, and began to rifle through it anxiously. A few moments had passed before a heavy dread started to stab away at his initial relief. His hands worked furiously, pawing at the mess of notebooks and folders inside.

"Oh no." There was that familiar feeling of sickness again in his stomach.

"Yugi?"

"No, it can't be. . ." he shoved aside a math book. His heart leaped at a wedge of white, but it was only a single sheet of paper. "No. No, no, no, no." Finally, in utter desperation he tipped the bag, letting the folders and notebooks cascade onto the carpet.

"Yugi! What's wrong?"

Yugi threw a harried glance at Atem, lowering himself onto his knees. "I'll clean it up in a bit, don't worry." He sifted the papers and folders, still hoping that he would find it, though he knew by now that it was no longer there. "I just . . ." his movements stilled, his body accepting what his mind didn't want to. He squeezed his eyes tight, then let them blow open.

_They must have taken it. Am I ever gonna catch a break? _

He felt drained of energy.

"Yugi." Atem squatted down on one knee, finding Yugi's eyes with his own. There was something in them that Yugi couldn't pinpoint. It triggered him into action again.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he murmured, trying a smile and reaching for the nearest folder. "You probably think I'm a madman, messing up your place like this."

"What's wrong?"

Yugi pulled his things into a haphazard pile, aware that his fingers were slightly shaking. He tried to blink away the dread, keep it at bay at least for now. He'd succumb to it fully when he was on his own. "It's okay, I can clean this up."

"Tsk, stop that." Atem's voice held impatience, and his fingers reached over to wrap around Yugi's right wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

Yugi found his eyes once again captured by the burgundy ones, and he quickly broke the gaze. "Nothing. I'll just get out of your hair." He tried to pull his wrist away.

Atem made a low sound of annoyance and tightened his grip. "Would you forget that? It's hardly a mess." Yugi blinked at the sharp tone, as Atem took hold of his other wrist and pulled him up. "Now, get up onto the couch or I'll pick you up and put you on it myself. And we both know how embarrassing you'd find that." Atem raised an eyebrow at him.

Yugi sat.

Atem grunted in approval, and then passed him a glass of water that had been sitting on the small table next to the couch.

Yugi tipped it to his mouth, for want of anything better to do, only to find that he was, in fact, very thirsty. He tipped his head back fully and let all of the liquid wash down his throat, before handing back the empty glass.

Atem took it silently, putting it back on the table, before walking over to the couch and lowering himself next to Yugi. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing." The words came unbidden to Yugi's lips. It was a habit, an automatic reaction and Atem seemed to know it.

He lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "That wasn't nothing." He jerked his head at the puddle of stationery by their feet. "Now, stop lying and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not lying."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Stop omitting, then."

Yugi looked up, finally allowing himself to fully meet the other man's gaze. His lips parted as he inhaled air, but then nothing seemed to come out.

Atem seemed to sense his hesitation, and leaned in towards Yugi, tipping his head down. "Tell. Me."

Yugi blinked, feeling that shiver that was apparently an inevitable consequence of the man's low baritone. "You're bossy," he found himself murmuring.

Atem's lips twitched. "It's one of my better traits. Tell me what's wrong, Yugi. Please."

Yugi wasn't sure if it was the please, or his name on the other man's lips, but for some reason he could feel his whole self relenting. "It's. . .I – well. There was – I was on my way to –" Yugi frowned.

"What were you looking for?" Atem's tone was gentle, at odds with the image Yugi had become accustomed to of the harsh lines that made up this man's face.

"An envelope. It had my rent money in it." His voice sounded small, even to him. He sounded pathetic, he realized. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "It was my rent for this week. It's that place – the one I told you about last time, I doubt you remember."

"I remember," Atem murmured. His voice made Yugi want to close his eyes and lean into the other man's warmth.

Instead, he opted for swallowing. It wasn't nearly as satisfying. "Right. Well. I still haven't found a flatmate for it. And I already fell a little behind with last week's rent. My job really isn't enough to cover it – I had to cut back on the hours a bit cos of uni. And now –" Yugi had to stop talking. His throat was aching, and his voice had come perilously close to trembling. He clenched his fist on his knees.

"And now the money's gone." Atem finished for him.

Yugi nodded, staring blankly in front of him. _And now the money's gone. _He felt Atem shift next to him and he turned to look at the man. He blinked in surprise. The gentleness was gone – Atem's face was tense, the usual harsh lines emphasized further by the set of his jaw. His hands were clasped in front of him and he seemed to be staring at the space above Yugi's forehead. He seemed impatient, almost bored.

_But he was the one who wanted me to tell him. _Yugi could feel a small spurt of indignation in his chest. Atem was a knot of contradictions, and Yugi didn't have enough time on his hands to untangle it.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this stuff. I'm sure it's boring you." Yugi stood up, and bent over to pick up his bag.

"I don't like it when you do that." Atem was looking at him once more.

Yugi straightened, frowning. "Do what? Clean up?" He felt his brows lift with incredulity.

"No," Atem huffed, standing up as well. "I don't like it when you assume things about me."

Yugi stared up at him, still confused.

"You assume I have a bad memory. Then you assume that I am bored listening to your problems."

"A-aren't you?"

"No." The word was short and angry.

"Oh. Ok." Yugi swallowed. "Um – I'm . . . sorry?"

Atem huffed again, and looked away in impatience, his fingers rising to rake his hair. He then turned to glare at Yugi. "Don't apologize."

"What? I – Look!" Yugi blew angrily at the fringe hanging between his brows and glared up at Atem. "You're _confusing!_"

To his surprise, Atem threw back his head and laughed, the rich sound filling the air around them. To his further surprise, Yugi realized that he liked the sound. A lot.

Atem looked down at Yugi, a small smile playing across his lips. "I could say the same of you, you know."

"_I'm_ confusing? Oh, that's rich. I'm not the one who's all kind and gentle one moment, then angry the next." Yugi could see the smile growing on Atem's lips, but he barrelled through anyway. "And now you're _laughing_."

"You think I'm kind and gentle?" The upward curl seemed to considerably soften Atem's lips.

Yugi glared. "You should think about getting yourself checked for schizophrenia," he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Atem's eyes narrowed, but the amusement was still there. "Careful, little Yugi. You don't want to go around insulting people who are doing you a good turn."

All of Yugi's repressed emotions seemed to be manifesting themselves into indignation. "Stop _calling_ me that." He held back from fisting his fingers. "And ok, yeah, _thank you_ for your _help_," he hissed, his insides at war, knowing he owed the other man for helping him out, and yet angry at him for standing there and smirking down at him.

Something which Atem only continued to do, Yugi's hissed display of gratitude having apparently amused him to no end.

"I didn't mean that," Atem said, his smile staying put.

Yugi's indignation subsided as confusion took over once more. ". . . What?"

"My good turn. I wasn't talking about me bringing you here." Atem crossed his arms once again, looking far too pleased with himself for Yugi's liking.

"Then . . . what?" Yugi felt oddly bereft. It was much easier to be angry – at least, then he knew what to feel.

"Well . . ." Atem lowered his head, then lifted it to look at Yugi once more. "You have a problem." He took a step towards Yugi.

"I do?"

"Well, of course," Atem shrugged. "Your rent situation." He was very close now, only half a foot separated them.

"Yeah," Yugi murmured in agreement. He simultaneously wanted to take a step forward and backward. So he decided to stay put.

"Yeah," Atem smiled. "And you've apparently had no luck with finding someone else, if I assume correctly." It wasn't really a question.

"No. I haven't." Yugi felt dazed. He wondered if the smirk on Atem's mouth meant that he knew about Yugi's state of dazedness.

"No. So, I have a proposition, little Yugi."

Yugi frowned. "You do?"

"Yes," Atem whispered, lifting his eyebrows, looking as if they were both involved in the most thrilling of conspiracies.

"What kind of proposition?" Yugi spoke slowly. They were far too close, he realized. He took a step back.

Atem simply followed, the knowing smirk never leaving his face. "I propose that you move in here." He leaned closer, the ends of his blonde bangs lightly brushing Yugi's cheeks. "With me."

* * *

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10 - TRANSACTIONS & PROPOSITIONS

**Hello people, so so sorry for the late update! I won't bore you about all the things getting in the way, so without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**TRANSACTIONS & PROPOSITIONS**

Yugi jerked back. "What?"

"Move in here with me," Atem repeated, with all the ease of someone who frequently asked perfect strangers to move in with him.

"You can't be serious." Yugi took another step backwards.

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious," Atem insisted, his face a neutral blank.

Yugi stared, still not understanding. "But . . .why?"

"Well, it's perfectly logical, little Yugi."

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Yugi couldn't help narrowing his eyes at the condescending words.

"One: you can't pay the rent singlehandedly for your current residence." Atem took another step towards him. "Two: you'd be hard put to find a flatmate this late into the uni year. As far as I can tell, you're left with very few options." Another step and he'd closed the distance between them once more.

"That's true," Yugi admitted.

Atem smirked in triumph.

Yugi hastened to get rid of it. "But that doesn't mean I'm moving in. That's just – it's absurd!"

"Is it?" Atem cocked an eyebrow. "I fail to see why."

"Because – well. We hardly know each other."

"And?" Atem looked unruffled by this statement. "Should your advertisements be successful, you would be moving in with a stranger in that situation, too, am I right?"

Yugi set his lips in a line.

"Then, how is this any different?"

Yugi considered the burgundy orbs, trying to come up with another excuse. He didn't know why he was so against the idea of taking up Atem on his offer – he just knew that he was. For some reason his mind seemed to shy away at the thought of sharing a living space with the man who had haunted it for the past month or more.

"I – "

"It's not different at all."

_It's COMPLETELY different, _thought Yugi. Out loud, he said, "Look, it's just not a good idea."

Some of the amusement that had been present seemed to lift from Atem's eyes. "No. You continuing on with your current situation is the bad idea. You've already lost this week's rent."

"I didn't lose it! It was stolen."

"Regardless." Atem shrugged, and Yugi gritted his teeth at the arrogant lift of the shoulders. "You have nothing with which to pay this week's rent." He sounded far too pleased, stating that fact.

"I – It doesn't matter. I'll explain to the landlord. I'll ask for more hours at work – "

"More hours when you're on the brink of midterms? That doesn't sound very sensible, little Yugi."

"A-and moving in with you is sensible?"

"Of course. Don't worry – the fee wouldn't be too much. You can pay whatever you did when you were sharing with your old flatmate."

"Oh, really?" asked Yugi, stalling. "I doubt that, this place looks way more expensive than mine. I don't think I'd be able to handle even if it _was_ halved."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you can."

"How?"

"I own it, so I get to decide what you pay."

Yugi blinked. "Y-You _own_ it?"

Atem sighed, exasperated. "Look, that isn't the point. The point is, I'm offering you a very logical and sensible solution to your problems and _you_ are being insufferably _illogical._" Atem was speaking through gritted teeth, clearly nearing the end of his tether.

"I –" Yugi bit his lip. Atem was right. He _was_ being illogical. And all for what? So that he could go back to worrying about finding a new flatmate? Spend most of every week trying to scramble together whatever cash he had to pay his rent? And foregoing grocery items in the process. He'd survived the last two weeks on noodles, and fruit that were on the brink of going bad. The thought of not having to repeat that experience was actually thrilling, Yugi realized wryly.

He sighed, and then looked up at Atem, who was regarding him silently now. The man looked as if he was aware of what Yugi was thinking. Yugi chewed on his lip, then pounced on a decision, opening his mouth before he could change his mind.

"Fine."

Atem blinked. "Fine?"

Yugi nodded stiffly. "I'll move in here." _With you. _He swallowed.

Atem stared at him, the seconds of silence ballooning out around them. Then he blinked, and stepped away. "Excellent," he said, smiling. But it was a different smile. There was none of that playfulness that had been there when he'd been pushing Yugi to accept his offer. This smile seemed cooler, more restrained. As if he'd conducted a business transaction and was pleased with the result. It was formal and at odds with his previous smirks.

_Again with the contradictions. _

"Well, that's settled," Atem stated in a smooth tone that made Yugi's fingers curl up into half-fists again. He moved, slinking into the shadows, before returning with a blue bundle that Yugi recognised as his hoodie. "Shall I take you home now?"

Yugi nodded and accepted his jacket, still a little uncertain of what he'd agreed to. No, that wasn't true. He was _very_ aware of what he'd agreed to; he didn't think he would be able to forget this even in his sleep – it was the fact that he'd agreed to it at all that he was finding difficult to stomach.

He shrugged into the jacket, then bent over quickly, so he wouldn't have to connect eyes with Atem. Picking up the dilapidated pile of notebooks and folders off the floor, he shoved it into his gaping bag, and then stood up to sling it over his shoulder, his head bent.

A chuckle from Atem made his eyes seek out the other man's. This chuckle didn't have the warmth that had been there moments before when Atem had thrown back his head in laughter. It sounded brittle and sharp. "You don't have to look like that."

"Like what?" Yugi decided he much preferred the other kind of laughter, the spontaneous attack that had crinkled Atem's eyes and left Yugi with an inexplicable feeling of lightness.

"Like you've just signed your own death sentence," Atem remarked, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"I don't look like that." Yugi blinked, then frowned. Was he so transparent? "Do I?"

Atem's stared down at him, lips twitching, and then laughter, real, deep-throated laughter broke out across his features, setting his shoulders shaking.

"This ought to be very interesting," he said a moment later, his voice rough around the edges with amusement. He strode over to the door, tossing his car keys into the air and then catching them, before pulling the door open and turning to flash a smile at Yugi.

It was charming, the smile. That was the only word for it, Yugi realized. It was wide, revealing strong teeth, and it oozed confidence. Was he susceptible to charm, Yugi wondered? He'd never thought himself to be, but confronted with Atem's grin it seemed he would have to reconsider. He kept his face stony.

That didn't seem to affect Atem, however, who simply winked, saying "After you, little Yugi."

Yugi gave one last sigh, and made his way towards the door, before pausing.

"Something the matter?" Atem looked inquisitively at Yugi, hints of a smile still touching his lips.

"Just. . ." Yugi stopped avoiding the other man's eyes, and looked him at him steadily. "Thank you."

Atem blinked, as if surprised. "Of course, Yugi." It was a softly spoken assurance that comforted Yugi far more than he would have thought.

He gave one nod, and then walked out the door past Atem, ignoring the shiver that ran through his limbs as he did so.

This was going to be interesting, all right. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Yugi should have expected this really. Expected that his friends would question him doggedly, demand every detail: address, occupation, Atem's life story.

Not that he hadn't been expecting it. If he'd taken a moment to consider Yugi would have bet immediately that his friends would have been unrelenting in their thirst for information, and endearing in their concern for his well-being.

But that was just it. He hadn't had a moment to consider it. Since that day in Atem's apartment his mind had been in a constant haze. It was having trouble grasping the fact that it had accepted Atem's offer. It had seemed logical at the time – even now, Yugi could easily rattle off all the logical reasons that Atem had fed him. It _was_ logical. It _was_ reasonable.

Except for the fact that his mind seemed to be rebelling against the idea of living with Atem. Yugi couldn't deny it. The thought of being in such close quarters with the man who so frequently occupied his thoughts made him a little queasy. More than a little.

He tried to quell the churning in his stomach now by taking another sip of from his ginger beer. They were all at Téa's house – Joey and Yugi sprawled on bean bags while Téa assumed a more dignified position by the futon table. Tristan's long form was stretched out on the couch, light snores escaping his half-open mouth.

"I still can't believe this, Yugi," said Téa, munching on a grape.

"I know." Yugi nodded, staring into nothing. There was nothing else to say.

"Are you _actually _serious?" Joey's tone still held incredulity. Out of the three, he seemed to be having the most difficulty swallowing Yugi's news.

"No, I'm Regulus," he remarked blandly.

"What are you talkin' about?"

Yugi blinked, then looked at his friend with half a smile. "You know, Sirius and Regulus Black. They're brothers. Harry Potter."

Joey stared.

"You know, cos you asked if I was serious . . ." Yugi explained, before trailing off at the look on Joey's face. "Never mind."

Joey shook his head. "I think all those hours at work are going to your head."

Yugi shrugged and took another sip. It was rather calming, he decided.

"I guess this will be good in that sense, huh?" Téa looked at him, thoughtfully. "You won't have to work as much because the rent is much lower."

Yugi nodded, not saying anything. He'd been doing a lot of that. Apart from the few details that they'd gleaned out of him, Yugi hadn't told his friends anything else. Nothing about the way his insides seem to react to the other man, or the way the man had taken over his mind from their very first meeting. Irrelevant details, really.

"Yea, ya'd think that it'd be way higher, considering where he's located n' everything."

"Yes, well, he said we should divide it based on how much each of us make. Said it was only fair." Yugi was impressed by how neutral his tone sounded.

Téa smiled. "He does seem nice, Yugi."

"Yeah, well, I still don't trust 'im! You ain't movin' in until I see this guy, Yug!" Joey's face took on an intimidating glint, though the effect was somewhat marred by his limbs being splayed haphazardly over the bean bag.

Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"Ah shut it, you idiot, some of us are tryin' to sleep here," Tristan murmured, shifting on the couch so that he was now lying on his side.

"Who's the idiot!" Joey tossed an irritated glance behind him. "You fine with Yugi moving in with someone you've never even seen?"

"We have seen him, remember?" Tristan's tone still held the softness of sleep. "At the Rabbit & Ferret that night."

"Yeah, well, that was only _seeing _him. I need to _talk_ to him."

"Yeah, I'm real sure he'd enjoy that," said the sarcastic form on the couch.

"And besides," Joey continued, ignoring the comment, "I didn't like the look of him then, either. The way he stared. Far too forward, I reckon."

Téa snorted. "_Forward? _ What are you, eighty? Even Grandpa doesn't talk like that."

"Seriously, Yug, I think he's got ulterior motives."

"Ooh, someone's gotten to know a dictionary," Tristan murmured.

"Hey! I know words!" Joey gritted his teeth in Tristan's direction, but the other boy seemed far too sleepy to care. Joey turned back to Yugi, expression sombre. "Yug, I'm serious."

"Ah, so _you're_ Sirius and Yugi's Regulus," Tristan drawled, lazily pulling himself into a sitting position. "Glad you two got that sorted." He gave a drowsy smile.

"Tristan, really, I think you should stop," Téa told him. "Joey looks like he's gonna bust a nerve."

Yugi looked at his friend's bent head, the shaggy blonde hair falling over what he knew was squinted eyes and the ridiculous alligator-like leer that usually crept across Joey's face whenever he attempted to bottle anger. Joey's hands, unsurprisingly, were fisted.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Joey, relax, would you?"

"I am relaxed! It's just idiot Tristan, if he isn't careful, he's gonna get what's comin' to 'im!"

Tristan looked unimpressed.

"And, anyway," Joey rounded on Yugi once more, "it's not him I'm concerned about. It's you and this Atem person. I'm telling you, I don't like the look of him – the way he looked at you that night, it was strange."

"It wasn't strange. You're imagining things," Yugi replied calmly, before taking another sip of his tea. At this rate, he figured he could probably land a job as an actor.

"Nu-uh, I know that look. And it's not one you can trust."

"Yes, Joey, but his actions speak for themselves don't they?" Téa reasoned. "I mean, he helped out Yugi from those bullies, didn't he? And now he's offering him a place to stay. He's even asking for rent, so it's not like he's letting Yugi live there for free. _That's_ what would be really suspicious." She popped another grape into her mouth.

Joey frowned at them both. "I don't care. I just know his type. C'mon, you saw him! He's a total sleaze!"

"Joey!" The protest popped out of Yugi's mouth without him thinking about it. "Would you stop?"

"Well, I dunno, Joey's got a point."

Three heads swivelled to face Tristan, who eyed them blearily from the couch.

"What? _How_ has he got a point?" Téa demanded.

"I'm just sayin'," Tristan shrugged, "I know that look, too."

"Probably cos you use it yourself," Téa muttered under her breath.

Yugi tried desperately to think of something else. Otherwise, he knew, he'd be as red as a beetroot before too long. "Guys, there was no _look_, all right? He's . . . he's got a boyfriend."

"He does?" Téa looked at him curiously. "You never mentioned that."

"Well, he was at the bar that night with another man, remember?"

"So?" Joey shrugged a careless shoulder. "That could have been anyone. How do you know it was a date?"

"Because – I saw them later. Kissing." He took a hasty gulp of his ginger beer, then looked up raising his eyebrows. "So, you see, you've got nothing to worry about, really. He's not interested in. . . anything like _that_."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "There's something you're not telling us."

"What?" Yugi widened his eyes. It was an automatic defence mechanism, but they didn't have to know that. "Why would you even think that?"

"I dunno, Yug, I just got this feeling."

"Look, relax, you'll get to meet him when I move in anyway."

"Yeah, but by then you'll already be moving in. There's not much damage control I can do."

"Damage control." Tristan snorted. "Damage being the operative word. And you being the cause, obviously."

"Really Joey," Téa broke in quickly, stemming off a full-scale wrestling match. "I don't think we need to worry. Even Grandpa didn't take that long to agree to it."

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that, anyway?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Well, he didn't give in _right away_," said Yugi, twisting the bottle in his hands, and letting his fingers soak up the condensation on the side.

"Yeah, but much sooner than I expected," Téa pointed out.

"True. He reckons I'm a good judge of character, and trusts me to not be an idiot," Yugi recalled happily, wiping his fingers on his pants.

"Not this kind of character," Joey muttered in a dark tone.

Téa rolled his eyes. "And what makes you such a good judge all of a sudden, anyway?"

"You wouldn't know, all right? It's a guy's intuition," Joey closed his eyes, looking superior, before opening them again. "Besides, I'm just lookin' out for Yug!"

"Are you saying we're not-?" began Téa.

Yugi quickly interrupted. "Look, Joey, if it bothers you that much, you can come meet him before I move in, all right? I'm supposed to meet him in two days to get the keys and sign the contract."

"Contract?"

"Yeah, I'll be signing a contract just like any tenant, so it's all above board, see?" Yugi gave his friend a reassuring grin.

Joey was silent for a moment, as he regarded Yugi. Finally he nodded. "All right, I'll come with you then."

"Okay, good." Yugi grinned, before taking another sip of his drink.

"And you know what?" Joey yelled, shooting up from the bean bag into a wide-legged stance. "This Atem guy better be ready cos he ain't gonna know what hit 'im!"

"I'm sure he can feel the doom of idiocy that's headed towards him right this very minute." Tristan muttered out of the side of his mouth.

It seemed to be the last straw. Joey threw himself onto the couch. There was a second when Yugi could see the alarmed look on Tristan's face before the two became a ball of grappling limbs and angry mutterings.

"Guys," Yugi placed his drink down and made to get up, "you should-"

"Just leave them, Yugi." Téa gave an exasperated smile. "You're just wasting your breath. You know they'll just tire themselves out eventually."

"That's true." Yugi sighed, then flinched and grabbed his drink as Joey's sneakered foot came swinging through the air.

"You know, Téa," he looked at his one sane friend, "if you want to come over as well to meet Atem, that's fine."

Téa smiled crookedly. "I think your new landlord will have enough on his hands with Joey as it is."

Yugi gave a half-amused, half-anxious huff, his mind flitting through all the possible disasters that could unfold at the meeting.

"Besides," Téa continued, breaking through his thoughts, "I'm sure I'll meet him in time. And I trust your judgement. You're far more intelligent than people give you credit for."

"Oh, gee, thanks," Yugi dead-panned, "double-edged compliments are my favourite."

Téa chuckled. "You know what I mean. You're stronger than you seem."

"Better and better," Yugi muttered.

Téa lobbed a cushion over the table, which Yugi, laughing, barely managed to avoid.

"First insults, and now you're attacking me?" Yugi pouted at his friend.

Téa shot him an affectionate smile, a gravity in her eyes that belied their joking a second earlier. "You'll be just fine, Yugi. Just fine."

Yugi blinked, Téa's unexpected seriousness grounding him as well. "Really?" He didn't know why he wanted the reassurance – just that he did. He knew he was anxious. But whether he was anxious about the fact that he was going to be moving in with someone he didn't know that well, or the fact that he _knew_ he was going to be moving in with Atem, he couldn't tell. He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice as he looked at Téa. "You think so?"

She shook her head, before giving him a small smile. "No. I know so."

* * *

**Reviews are loved. **


	11. Chapter 11 - DIVING IN

**Sorry for the irregular updates, guys. Hopefully I'm back to my usual weekly gig.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**DIVING IN**

It was another hot day, on the brink of being unbearable. The light hoodie Yugi usually wore over his t-shirts had started to become uncomfortable halfway through the day. He shifted a little closer now to the aggravatingly small opening of the window in the classroom.

This particular tutorial, his last class of the week, had crawled along. The heat seemed to act like some sticky viscous syrup trickling through the day, dragging time down to an agonizingly slow pace. Yugi had watched in despair as the minute hand ticked an eternal path, seemingly going nowhere. It was definitely an effective form of torture, Yugi thought.

"Duuuke, could you please help me with this?"

The student's query cut through Yugi's sluggish thoughts. He watched as their maths tutor, Duke, reluctantly pulled away from the window against which he'd been wilting and made his way to the student.

Yugi kept the smile off his face. The smile that usually tried to creep across his features whenever he became overly aware of the students' need for Duke's attention. Pretty much every tutorial was the same, with the majority of the class vying for Duke's services. The only one who seemed immune besides Yugi was a short kid who sat in the back of the room, a few feet away from Yugi.

Maybe lack of height meant you were less susceptible to Duke's charms, Yugi thought wryly, crossing his ankles.

He half-heartedly scribbled an equation down, keeping one eye on the clock. He shifted again in his seat, uncrossed his ankles, and stifled a sigh. His squirming seemed to catch the attention of his short neighbour. He was sitting stiffly in his seat himself, but it wasn't due to the heat, Yugi knew. He'd seen the boy often around campus, in maths lectures and the library. The boy seemed to carry himself with a rigid bearing that was as stiff and formal as his clothes, his demeanour as unyielding as the perfectly straight fringe of his bowl cut.

Now, in the heat of the tutorial room, he blinked owlishly at Yugi, the circular rims of his glasses glinting golden in the sunlight.

Yugi tried a smile, which began to slip off uncertainly as the other boy only continued to stare blankly at him.

Yugi shot another glance at the clock. Approximately two minutes seemed to have passed. Of course time would choose to crawl today of all days. The day he'd agreed to see Atem about the flat. The day he'd agreed to let Joey accompany him on his errand. Something which he wasn't exactly eager to face. As much as Yugi loved his friend he couldn't deny the fact that tact wasn't exactly Joey's forte. He could only hope that nothing truly humiliating would come to pass.

He glanced at the clock again. Still two minutes left to go.

_All right, that's it. _

He dropped his pencil and began shuffling his papers together. He couldn't sit there another second and pretend to be doing work. Half the class had spent most of the tutorial draped lazily across their tables. If the tutor himself couldn't bother to hide his lack of enthusiasm for tutoring on this hot day, Yugi thought as dragged his bag out from under the table, he didn't see why he had to keep up the act himself.

There was a discreet cough to his right.

Yugi turned and blinked to see his unsmiling neighbour hovering by his right elbow.

"Oh...hi," Yugi couldn't hep smiling, despite the meagre reaction his last attempt at friendliness had inspired.

"How are you finding the matrices?" It was an abrupt question and there was still no smile.

"Oh...um, they're ok," Yugi replied, unable to keep the spurt of puzzlement he felt out of his voice. He slid his books into his bags and stood up. "I find them a little trickier than the last topic, though."

"There's nothing tricky about them. It's all very straightforward if you keep the formula in mind." The boy's voice was high and squeaky, bordering almost on the unpleasant.

Yugi zipped his bag closed and blinked across at his classmate. "Um, yeah, ok." He noticed it was one of the few times that he didn't have to look up at whoever was talking to him.

The other boy pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at Yugi. "I mean," he continued, his tone a little softer, "I have more trouble with the last topic we did."

"Well, different people find different things difficult, I guess," Yugi said and gave another reassuring smile. The awkwardness the other boy carried with him seemed to make Yugi smile a lot, as if that might somehow ease the atmosphere.

"Mm." He nodded, his silvery-blue hair catching the sunlight. "So, why don't we help each other out?"

Yugi blinked. "You mean study together?"

"Yes. It could be useful as I know what you don't, and . . . vice versa."

Yugi bit back a smile at the obvious reluctance with which the second half of the statement was delivered. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah, ok."

The other boy blinked. "Really?" His voice leaped, hitching on a scratchy high note.

"Sure, why not. It would definitely be helpful." Yugi swung his bag onto the shoulder. "I've got to run now, though, but how about we meet up after the next maths lecture?"

Seeing the other kid nod, Yugi was just about to rush off when something stopped him, and he turned.

"Oh! Uh, what's your name?"

"Weavil," the boy stated, sticking out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Weavil," Yugi beamed, shaking the hand. "I'm Yugi."

"I know." Another blink behind the glasses.

Yugi found the other boy's abruptness both startling and amusing. "Ah, ok. Well I guess I'll see you at the next lecture then."

Yugi gave one last smile before speeding off. There were exactly thirty seconds left for him to rush to the corner cafeteria where he'd said he'd meet Joey. Punctuality wasn't something his slapdash friend usually gave significance to but Yugi had a feeling that this time would be one of the few exceptions.

Sure enough, Yugi could see his friend's tall, gangly form propped up against the glass display case housing the cafe's frosted desserts.

Yugi went up and tugged on Joey's sleeve.

"Yugi. Which of these babies look good to you?"

Yugi threw a distracted glance at the desserts. "I don't know – they all do, I guess."

"That's the problem, man! I've been standin' here for the past _five_ minutes, tryin' to decide on the double choc-chip brownie, the raspberry tart or the pecan pie. It's been torture!"

"Um, Joe," Yugi frowned at his watch, "I don't think we're gonna have time to pick a dessert, not if we want to get to Atem's place by two."

"Seriously?"

Yugi nodded apologetically.

"That's fine." Joey's jaw lost its slackness. "Mr. Atem can feed me himself. C'mon, Yugi, let's go!"

And he strode off, dragging a very worried looking Yugi behind him.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?'

Yugi and Joey craned their necks – Yugi, a little more so than his much taller friend – to take in the stark, grey complex shimmering in the afternoon sun.

"Yup."

"Yug!" Joey clapped him on the back, looking impressed. "You forgot to mention how sweet it was!"

Yugi shrugged. He'd been a little too occupied with other things, though it wasn't something he'd admit aloud. Not even to himself, let alone Joey.

They rode the elevator to the seventh floor, Joey muttering under his breath about people trying to use their wealth to impress others while Yugi pretended not to hear him. It seemed as if Joey was clutching at every possible fault he could hold against Atem. Yugi's stomach roiled at the thought everything Joey might do and say once Atem opened the door.

_ Should I say something?_

Yugi inhaled and turned towards Joey.

"Listen Joey, could you just –"

Joey looked down at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Just what?"

"Just," Yugi gazed at his sneakers, then looked back up. "Just don't be too rude to him? Please?"

"Yug! What makes you think I'm gonna be rude to him?"

Yugi's expression was flat.

Joey stared him down for at least three seconds before breaking, and turning away, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Fine, fine, I won't be rude. But I'm not going to hold back if I've got questions, Yug."

"I wouldn't delude myself," Yugi muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Yugi called over his shoulder, leading his friend out of the elevator and down the hall.

He stopped in front of Atem's door and took another deep breath. Then giving Joey a nervous smile, he raised his fist and knocked.

The man who opened the door wasn't Atem. This man was much taller - taller even than Joey - with brown hair that fell almost into his eyes, and a grey suit that sat in cleanly moulded lines over his long-limbed form. His blue eyes were cold and flat, and Yugi had the distinct impression that he and Joey were unwanted.

"Um . . . hi," he ventured, glad that his voice wasn't squeaking. "I'm Yugi. I'm here to see Atem."

The man blinked.

_ Hm . . .he looks kinda familiar. _

"About the flat? Is he here?"

Blue eyes continued to stare him down and Yugi had to fight the urge to shuffle his feet. He didn't know who this man was, but he wasn't going to let him intimidate him for no reason. Yugi gulped surreptitiously and stared back.

"Hey, pal! My friend asked you a question, didn't he?" Joey, never one to stay silent for too long, had obviously decided to take the situation into his own hands. "So, how's about answerin' him instead of starin' at him like some demented moron?"

Yugi bit back a wince. Joey never did anything by halves after all. But something was telling Yugi that that this wasn't a man to be playing games with.

The brown-haired man flicked his gaze to Joey, his eyes narrowing to angry slits. "And what are you, his guard dog?" His voice was gravelly and dripping with contempt.

Yugi felt his own eyes widen as they landed on his friend's face.

Joey's usually clear pallor had taken on a startling shade of red, and his fingers were fisting at his sides. Yugi could see the nerves sticking out from where he was.

_Never a good sign._

There was probably about a millisecond before his friend combusted. Yugi grabbed Joey's elbow in a tight grip and gave it one tug of warning.

"Listen, we didn't come to make trouble," Yugi told the other man, not caring that he was still glowering at Joey. "As I said before, I'm just here to see Atem about the flat. He told me to drop by today, but if he isn't here, that's fine. We'll be on our way. Please let him know that we-"

"Ah, Yugi. You're here."

Yugi turned to see Atem coming towards them, wearing a small smile, and sliding his phone into his back pocket.

"And I see you've met my friend. I was on a call, so he was nice enough to greet you for me."

A strangled sound escaped Joey and Yugi's fingers around his elbow tightened automatically.

The tall man was still eyeing them silently, though his arms were now crossed and he'd exchanged the look of contempt for one of boredom instead.

Atem smoothly shoved his friend out of the way and opened the door wider.

"Come in, won't you?" He smiled down at Yugi, all politeness.

Yugi quickly pulled off his shoes with his feet, and moved past Atem, Joey close behind.

The apartment looked different in the day light, thought Yugi, more spacious and inviting. The carpet, bristly and cool under his thin socks, was a light speckled brown, the colour of a sandy beach in the height of summer. Yugi suddenly had an overwhelming urge to stretch out on it, so he shoved his hands into his pockets instead.

His eyes roamed. Everything in the apartment seemed to be in varying shades of brown, all warm and soothing, from the deep chocolate of the coffee table to the light mocha of the curtains. Yugi found it calmed him, and realized he wouldn't mind calling this place 'home' for the rest of the year.

His eyes travelled the perimeter of the room and came to rest on the one reason why he _would _mind.

And that reason was staring at him with a keen, watchful gaze.

"Did you find the place all right?" There was something in the man's tone that Yugi couldn't pinpoint, and which seemed to irritate him.

"Ah, yes. It wasn't too hard, the bus stop's only a few blocks away, actually."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Atem replied politely.

Atem was being too polite Yugi realized. He'd always been polite before, but this time his manner was much cooler – as cool as he'd been right after Yugi had agreed to his offer of moving in.

It was disappointing.

There was a sound like someone clearing their throat from behind, and Yugi realized that he'd forgotten Atem's friend. He also realized, with some shame, that he'd forgotten his own friend, too.

"Ah, Yugi, let me introduce you to Seto Kaiba. Seto, this is Yugi."

_Kaiba! As in KaibaCorp! _

Yugi couldn't hold back the look of surprise. No wonder the man had looked familiar. He hoped Joey had realized who it was as well. He hoped that was the reason why his friend was choosing to remain silent, and not simply choosing to fume silently.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi stuck out his hand.

Kaiba eyed Yugi's hand, lifted a supercilious eyebrow, and then finally stretched out his own to take Yugi's. "My pleasure," he stated, though his flat tone suggested the complete opposite.

There was a snort from Joey.

Kaiba turned slowly on the spot to face Joey. "And you are?"

Yugi could only be glad that Kaiba didn't make any references to his guard dog comment earlier. Though there was still plenty of time for that, he thought miserably.

Joey snapped into a rigid line. "I'm Joey Wheeler!" He had a defiant set to his jaw.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

_God, Joey, don't take the bait, please do-_

"You would be if you knew what was good for you!"

Yugi felt his eyes close in horror. He wondered if Kaiba knew Joey was an employee in his company. He doubted it. Joey's position wasn't one of the top ones – far from it - but all the same, Yugi couldn't help being nervous.

And from the way Joey's eyes were burning, Yugi didn't think his nervousness was unwarranted.

"Well, look at me, I'm shaking in my boots." Kaiba leered.

What the hell was Kaiba doing? In his professional suit and tie, he didn't seem like someone who would stoop to petty comments, and yet there he was, baiting Joey.

Yugi felt a tug on his elbow and turned.

Atem was smiling down at him. "Let's leave them to it, shall we?"

"Uh...I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Yugi looked back worriedly over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Atem murmured, looking over Yugi's head, "Kaiba's bark is worse than his bite."

"And Joey's bite is worse than his bark . . .sometimes," Yugi said, furrowing his brow at the other man. "And I'm afraid this might be one of those times."

Atem chuckled. "Then I'm sure they'll balance each other out. Now come on, you and I have business to settle."

Atem led him into the kitchen area. It led straight from the lounge, open-plan style, so they could still see Joey and Kaiba facing off. The contract was laid out on the speckled grey counter, a pen lying neatly next to it.

"All right, Yugi. Everything's on there, just as we discussed over the phone. You can have a quick read-through if you want, of course," Atem assured him, pushing the stapled sheets towards Yugi.

"Ok, thanks." Yugi pulled the sheet closer and let his eyes skim over, acutely aware of Atem, who turned away to fiddle with the cupboards.

"Do you want a drink while you read?"

Yugi looked up to see Atem twisting around, the cupboard behind him yawning open to display an assortment of mugs and cups. It was a surreal moment, the strangeness of being around Atem contrasting with the familiarity that Yugi felt was linked with kitchens. He had a flash of the future when, in a week's time, he might be sharing a drink with Atem with the easy familiarity of flatmates.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked. "Ah, no, I'm good. Thanks, though."

Atem gave another small smile, and murmured "All right" before turning around to fix his own drink.

Yugi focused on the words in front of him. It was all there. Everything was as they had discussed. He would be paying relatively the same amount he had been while living with Rex (whenever Rex had actually managed to pay his half). He picked up the pen and scribbled his signature on the bottom, watching the ink leak out to form his name. He stared at the curls and dives of the letters, the realization that he was going to be living with Atem seeping into him as fast as the ink seeped into the paper.

"Regretting it?"

Yugi's head snapped up.

Atem was watching him intently, hips propped against the counter, holding a mug of something against his abdomen.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Yugi hadn't meant to ask the question, but it slipped out without his permission.

Atem took a sip of his drink before answering. "The look on your face after you signed the contract." His expression was neutral, a shade away from indifference, but there was a quietness to his words that hinted at something else.

"No. Not at all. Of course not."

Atem's lips twisted into a small and, it seemed to Yugi, a disbelieving smile.

"It's true! You don't have to smile like that!" He felt flustered in his haste to reassure this man.

Atem chuckled, long and deeply, the rich sound bubbling from his lips and pulling a smile onto Yugi's face as well.

"God, Yugi, you're so . . ." Atem shook his head, still laughing.

Yugi waited, aware that he was smiling sappily. He couldn't quite absorb the fact that here he was, in this man's kitchen, laughing together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Mm . . ." Atem straightened, clearing his throat. "Well, everything's all right then?" He nodded at the sheet lying on the counter.

"Um, yeah." Yugi fought to keep the frown of confusion off his face. "It's fine."

"All right," Atem said briskly, shoving off the counter, and pulling something out of his pocket. "Well, then, here's your key." He held out a key ring to Yugi. It had a single blue key dangling on it.

As Yugi moved around the counter to reach for the key, he caught sight of Kaiba's tall form leaning against the archway to the kitchen.

"So, you'll be moving in on Saturday then?" Atem asked, politely reaffirming.

Yugi took the key and slipped into his own pocket and nodded. He turned to pass through the archway, but as Kaiba was still there, he felt reluctant to do so.

"So, Yugi, how old are you?" Kaiba questioned.

"Um, eighteen."

Kaiba nodded. "And you're at school?"

Maybe the other man was aiming for polite curiosity but it looked to Yugi a lot more like superior contempt. He felt something flare in his chest.

"Uni. I'm at uni," he said firmly.

"I see. Higher education. Admirable."

Yugi tried not to let his eyes narrow. He could see why Joey had been so quick to react. There was something inherent in the man's tone that hinted at mockery.

"I highly doubt Yugi wants to listen to your views on education, Seto," Atem's voice murmured above Yugi's head. "I'm sure he has other places to be." He guided Yugi through the archway, a hand hovering near Yugi's back. Atem wasn't exactly touching him; nonetheless Yugi was aware of the small source of warmth at his back.

"Well, Yugi, thank you for being so prompt. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah . . . no problem," he threw a glance at Atem behind him, feeling far too much like an animal being herded. Yugi was certain he didn't like the feeling, and he fought the urge to brush off the man's arm.

"Ready, Yug?" Joey looked as displeased as Yugi felt, with his arms crossed, and brow wrinkled. Yugi could practically see the remnants of smoke that must have streamed out of his ears during his exchange with Kaiba.

"And it was nice to - meet - your friend." The intonation Atem gave to the word 'meet' described aptly the lack of exchange between the two. Joey's plans seemed to have been completely foiled. Not that it mattered. The man seemed all too eager to be rid of them.

Atem opened his door and stretched out an arm, looking very much like the maitre'd of a restaurant.

_Except instead of welcoming us, he's practically throwing us out._

"I look forward to Saturday, Yugi," Atem smiled, as Yugi and Joey slipped through the door after stepping into their shoes.

Yugi had a strong desire to ask Atem if he was lying. He bit his lip, swallowing down the words, and glanced back to see the door close on Atem's blank face.

Yugi stared at the brown of the door. Moments before he'd thought all the brown soothing. Now it seemed bitter, drab.

"Well, that was annoying," Joey grumbled.

"Yeah . . ." Why had Atem been so abrupt?

"Why the hell did that Kaiba jerk have to be there, anyway?!" Joey's strangled question broke through Yugi's reverie.

"Oh, um, yeah, I don't know." He blinked, and then slid a sly grin in Joey's direction. "Maybe he was there for the same reason that you were."

Joey glared.

"Hmm," Yugi assumed a deeply thoughtful expression, "why _were_ you there again? I forget." He tapped a finger against his chin, eyes glinting wickedly at Joey. "But I guess that's all right, 'cos you obviously forgot, too, huh?"

An indignant hand swung out at him, and Yugi jumped out of the way, laughter bursting out of him.

"How was I supposed to know that that jerk would be there?" Joey muttered under his breath, the frown sitting on his brow making him look like a petulant child.

Yugi couldn't help chuckling. "Oh, Joey," he sighed, throwing one last glance at Atem's door. "Let's go."

And he pulled at his friend's sleeve, leading him down the hall, pretending that the bubble of disappointment in his stomach was only his imagination and nothing more.

* * *

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12 - FEAR & COWARDICE

**Yes, another punctual update! Can she stick with it? Who knows.  
**

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**FEAR & COWARDICE**

"Atem, it's been three weeks."

"I know."

"You can't put it off forever."

"I _know_."

Isis regarded him with her signature gaze. The quiet, watchful one which, though never quite judgmental , still made him feel like a child being chastised.

Atem backed up the newest pages on the second memory stick, avoiding her eyes, and then because he felt cowardly for doing so, he stared right back at her.

"Atem, I'm not challenging you," she clarified, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. "I'm just telling you to be realistic."

"But I am being realistic. _This _–" Atem stabbed his desk with a finger, "is what's realistic to me. This is my reality. And I think I have the right to at least get my bearings before allowing this – this – _whoever it is_ – to come into my life and tell me that my reality isn't what I thought it was."

"I get it-"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Isis held his gaze. "I do. I know you, Atem. You like control, and this – this wasn't your move at all."

"No, it wasn't," Atem said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe my mother sometimes. I feel almost as if I've been played."

"You know she had no other choice." Despite the quietness of Isis's tone, there was still that firmness underlying it that was ready to do battle with Atem whenever he was being too stubborn.

Which he knew he was being right now but that wasn't going to make him change his mind.

"Look," Isis said, leaning over her desk, "she might've been a little sneaky. But the ball's in your court now. All that's left for you to do is open that envelope and make the decision."

Atem leaned back, staring intently at the space in front of him. Isis was right. Of course she was. Except no amount of admitting that was going to help. He would do it in his own time and everyone - Isis, his mother, the identity of whichever man was in that envelope - they would all just have to put up with.

He sighed and then blinked at Isis. "Fine. I'll think about it."

Isis raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Atem stood, pocketing the memory stick into the side of his bag, then slid his laptop into its case and zipped it up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"You're finished for today?" Isis's tone was both envious and pitiful.

Atem look up with half a smirk. "You're kind of pathetic at times, you know that?"

Isis grimaced. He figured she was one of the few who could make it look elegant. "You would be pathetic, too, if you had as much work as me. Do you know how many comments Odion's made on my paper this time around?"

"Hey, I've been in this chair since nine," he remarked, shooting her a scornful look. "And I can only just feel my legs, so excuse me if I'm not exactly overflowing with sympathy for you."

Isis rolled her eyes. "All right, don't get touchy, your highness."

"Besides, you know how great Odion's feedback is." Atem slipped the strap over his head. "Practically worth its weight in gold."

"Yeah, when I can actually manage to decipher his cryptic writing."

Atem snorted in agreement. "That's true. I'm guessing you'll be here for another couple of hours at least."

He slid his laptop bag off the desk, and with a shake of his head at Isis's pained expression, he slipped out the door.

The best part about working during the weekend, Atem decided, was that the campus was much less crowded then. He'd never been one for continual social contact and it suited him just fine to burry himself in his work for hours on end without any possibility of disturbance. Walking down deserted hallways for coffee breaks and bathroom visits actually pleased him. He liked the hallowed quietness, the blatant emptiness of spaces otherwise filled to bursting.

His phone buzzed a text alert against his leg. He flipped it open.

_The kid moving in today? SK_

Atem felt his jaw tighten a little. He wouldn't bother answering. The bastard knew very well what the answer to that question was. Unexpected really, that Seto would taunt him like this.

The phone buzzed again. Apparently, Seto didn't need a reply.

_You sure you don't want me there to be your shield again? SK_

Atem could practically hear the pandering tone of the question. This time he decided he would reply, if only to take a shot at Seto himself.

_Didn't quite work out that well last time, did it? Seems you were a little distracted. _

Thirty seconds passed without another text alert and Atem knew he'd won. He smirked and pocketed the phone once more.

But the smirk slid off as he thought yet again how ineffective that day had been. What had he been planning exactly, he wondered? That having Seto there would somehow take away the exchange time with Yugi? That he might be a little less affected by those ridiculously large and ridiculously violet eyes?

He unlocked his car and tossed his bags into the back, before sliding onto the front.

It had been a pointless move, he could admit, having Seto there. Especially considering that he, Atem, had been the one to suggest that the boy stay with him in the first place.

Why exactly had he done that again?

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and frowned. It was by no means difficult to answer that question.

The way Yugi had fallen to the floor in his apartment, panic and worry etched into his face, as he frantically searched for the rent money had unnerved Atem. Or to be more precise, the clenching in his stomach as he watched Yugi panic had unnerved Atem.

He frowned some more. Too much thinking. He stabbed at the radio in an effort to redirect his thoughts.

"_It looks like another blister of a day, folks, so try not to get worked up out there. Here's some Turtles to keep you cool kids . . .well, cool! Haha!" _

A steady drum beat, soft but insistent, rhythmically punctured the inside of the car. Atem pulled out of the lot. He felt his muscles relax, felt his limbs slide into a more comfortable lock.

_Imagine me and you_, the Turtles sang.

_I do_

_I think about you day and night_

_It's only right..._

Was he always going to be questioning his reactions to the boy? What was so different this time that he felt the need to question his every move, every unnameable feeling that coursed through him at the sight of the boy, every twist of the gut at being near him? With others he'd felt the attraction and jumped in.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me _

_And ease my mind..._

Atem's fingers beat a mindless staccato rhythm on the steering wheel. There was no doubt about it. He was attracted to the boy. He could admit it now. That wasn't a mystery. He'd never questioned the reasons for attraction – they were purely physical and usually ended with gratifying results. No, the mystery was why he wasn't doing anything about it. He wasn't acting on it.

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

Instead, he was mulling over every one of his moves, questioning his every decision as if he was some confused teenager on the brink of his first romance.

_So happy together_

Atem felt his frown deepen. The heat of the day, much more intense in the car for having been trapped in it for hours, was making his shirt stick to his chest.

And to top it all off he'd gone and asked the boy to move into his apartment. His home. _His_ home. He was a creature of immense privacy and solitude. He had relished the experience of not having to share living quarters with anyone. And, yet, here he was, playing white knight to some kid who happened to catch his eye.

_Me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

And now he was stuck with the boy for the rest of the year. And the boy was stuck with him. Atem decided not to examine why his feelings happened to take a leap at that. There had been too much examining going on, as far as he was concerned.

_The only one for me is you, and you for me._

He wasn't exactly one to act on impulses, but nor was he one to relentlessly question himself. And lately he'd been doggedly questioning himself. He was a dog, chasing its own tail. It was humiliating and dizzying.

_When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue_

No. There was no reason whatsoever to fret. He'd always prided himself on control. And no one was going to be taking that power away from him.

* * *

As usual with the Turtles, they'd taken over his head and he was whistling the tune when the elevator dinged onto his floor.

He made his way down the corridor, feeling in his back pocket for the key, before coming to a halt in front of his door. He paused, his ears pricking up to any noise that might indicate his new tenant. He knew that Yugi had started the move-in that morning. That was partially why he'd stayed so long at the uni. It was nearly five now, and Atem guessed that the moving in was probably complete. But the door showed no signs of having admitted anyone extra into his world.

Scolding himself for loitering in his own doorway, Atem stuck the key into the handle and twisted.

There was silence.

Everything looked pretty much exactly the same. The pictures in the hallway still hung the same, the carpet runner lay quietly as it always had. He wasn't quite sure what he'd expected – empty boxes, some stray bits of rubbish, maybe a seismic shift that had rendered his apartment totally unfamiliar.

_Enough. Why am I creeping around in my own hallway?_

He pulled off his shoes quietly, and it was then that he noticed them. They were sitting a little away from his own line of shoes. Two blue sneakers, two sizes too small for him. But probably the perfect size for his new tenant. They seemed to be watching him, tongues lolling in amusement, laces winged into incredulous eyebrows.

_ What? Have you never seen sneakers before? _

And now he was imagining footwear had personality. Atem groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Right," he muttered. "On with it."

He made his way into the hallway, trying to ignore the fact that he was treading far too softly for someone who owned the bloody apartment.

All the windows were open. He couldn't help noticing it. It was so different to what he was used to, coming home to a world shut in on itself. But today, all the windows were open. Every single one – even the one by the large bookcase that was a little hard to open due to the catch being obscured by said bookcase. The curtains were sighing with the small breeze that floated in and out. It was then that Atem realized how hot it still was.

"Damn!"

The sound came from the kitchen. There was a rustling, and then a loud clatter, something loud and metallic meeting the stone floor.

Atem rounded the couches in a rush, eyes widening, before coming to a confused stop in the kitchen doorway.

"Uh . . .Yugi?"

Yugi's back was to him, but that wasn't what had confused Atem. The confusing part was that Yugi seemed to be standing on the kitchen counter, his hands latched onto an open cupboard in front of him.

He twisted his head around. "Oh. Hi." He gave a half smile. "You're home."

Atem nodded slowly. "Um. . .yes. I am." There was a stool lying on the floor, rocking from side to side. Its metal scrape against the stone floor was the only sound for awhile.

"So. . .good day?" Yugi raised his eyebrows at Atem.

Atem nodded again. Then he cleared his throat, and leant against the doorjamb. "Do you . . .uh mind if I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh! No. Well, I wanted a smoothie. I mean, it's hot, and I saw the blender up here. I hope you don't mind."

Atem gave another nod, and felt his eyes slide to the rocking stool.

"Oh, yeah, well I couldn't reach, so I thought I'd use the stool."

"Hm." He knotted his brow, trying to keep his trembling lips still. "But you don't seem to be using it."

"Well, no. It . . .uh wobbled and I jumped onto the counter." Yugi shrugged. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Atem repeated, his voice slightly strangled. He bit his lip. The image of Yugi leaping, monkey-like, in his kitchen was highly amusing.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "You keep your blender very high up."

"Well, yes, I suppose," Atem conceded, allowing himself a small smile. "I don't use it much."

Yugi looked back up at the cupboard, and round again at Atem. He gave a sigh. "I still can't reach it."

"Tsk. Short arms, huh?" Atem asked, tamping down the laughter that threatened to froth out of him.

Yugi simply glared.

Atem wasn't successful. A chuckle took hold of him, and he shook his head. "All right, all right. Just get down. I'll get the blender."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were both sprawled on the couch, nursing their perspiring drinks, and relishing the bit of wind that swooped into blow in their faces.

"Mmm." Atem couldn't help groaning in appreciation. "It's been ages since I've had one of these. At least an year."

Yugi rounded on him, large eyes incredulous. "Seriously?"

Atem nodded without looking at him. He ran his fingers over the wetness of the glass.

"Wooow." Yugi leaned back, stretching the word. "That's so sad."

Atem turned to look at him in surprise, a breath of laughter leaving him. "You actually sound serious."

"Well, yeah." Yugi sucked happily on the straw, before continuing. "A whole year without one of these? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Atem shrugged, smiling a little at his own glass. The heat, made bearable by the breeze and the drink were making him drowsy. He sighed, long and slow, and slouched down further on the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table. A stack of magazines were in the way. He nudged them a little, not caring that they slid over to fan out across the length of the table. He arched his neck, straining the muscles, before relaxing them again. He felt boneless and he had to admit it was kind of wonderful.

"You've still got it," Yugi's voice murmured to the right of him.

He hummed a query, too lazy to look up.

"The envelope. You've still got it." Yugi's voice was soft.

Atem blinked, and this time he didn't only look up, but he sat up as well. He stared at the envelope, which had slid out one of the magazines and stopped to rest on the corner closest to Yugi.

"I do." He took another sip of his drink. It didn't taste quite as good now.

"You haven't opened it." It was a simple statement. A fact, devoid of implied meanings and lurking questions. Or so he hoped.

"No." How long ago had it been when Yugi handed him that envelope? Three, four weeks? He couldn't be sure. Far too long for it to look normal. He gritted his teeth. It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter what it looked like. He had never cared how he or his actions appeared to others, and that wasn't going to change now.

Yugi was silent next to him.

Atem felt his body stiffen, limb by limb. The lazy content he'd felt moments ago was slipping away, and he felt the usual layer of tension come and sit over him. He didn't want Yugi to ask why. Everyone else had – everyone he'd told – but he didn't want Yugi to.

He pulled his legs off the table, ready to stand up when Yugi spoke.

"Are you afraid?"

It was so unexpected that Atem could only stare at the boy.

As always he was struck by the largeness of the boy's eyes, but even more so – and it had been happening a lot recently – by the clearness in them. That freshness he'd noticed so long ago was still alive and beating in those violet orbs.

"Yugi . . ."

"You don't have to tell me," Yugi insisted. "And maybe it's better that you don't. We don't really know each other that well, and it's none of my business reall–"

"Yes."

Yugi stopped and blinked at him.

Atem took another sip of his drink, swallowed, and then looked back at Yugi. "I am." He opened his lips and inhaled without noise. "I am. _Afraid_." His tone was a little bitter. "It's – it will change everything."

Atem looked away, because Yugi was still staring at him, and he felt as if the entire story would be pulled out of him if he wasn't careful. Instead, he looked at the envelope, feeling the familiar rise of anger and curiosity that rose up in him whenever he did so.

"It's not a bad thing, you know." Yugi's voice was soft, hesitant. The words slipped cautiously from his lips.

Atem had the impression that perhaps the boy was afraid. Afraid of him, maybe afraid to say what he thought. He turned back to the boy, trying to hide the anger that had risen up. "You mean change?"

"No. Fear."

Atem blinked, caught once more by surprise.

Yugi eyed his glass, twirling it in his fingers. "Fear is . . . well, I've been afraid a lot in my life." Yugi looked up and gave a shrug. "And it's a sign that certain things matter, you know?"

Atem didn't reply but Yugi didn't seem to mind.

"I guess we all worry and fret and bite our nails about things cos they matter to us." He gave a small laugh. "I should know. I bite my nails a _lot._" He stuck out a hand to show off his uneven nails.

Atem smiled, bewildered.

Yugi dropped his hand, his expression growing serious. "I dunno – I guess what I'm saying is that fear is our brains' way of telling us that some things matter. A lot. But it doesn't have to stop us from doing those things."

Atem continued to stare.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Um . . .anyway." He shifted on the sofa. "I think I'll go have a shower now. Thanks for getting the blender."

Atem nodded, apparently still unable to say anything.

Yugi gave another half smile and left.

Atem watched the boy's retreating back, resisting the urge to pull him back and make him explain everything again. Ask him to make everything clear again, because while Yugi had been there next to him, everything had suddenly seemed so obvious, so right, and he was sure he'd sensed the answer in there somewhere.

No.

He was wrong.

His eyes slid back to the envelope. The answer was right here, right in front of him, where it had been for the past month or so. He set his glass down and stretched out his arm to the envelope. It was as if he was someone else, watching this hand pick up the brown package and tear open the mouth of it. He watched as trembling fingers – surely they couldn't be his? – slipped into the pocket to slowly pull out the papers within.

He waited for a moment before turning it over. His eyes landed on the photo. Air clogged up in his throat. Heat flamed in him. He knew who the man in the photo was.

* * *

**The song is "Happy Together" by The Turtles. **

**Reviews are loved (translation: please review).  
**


	13. Chapter 13 - KISS

*******cough* Hi everyone. Sooo...it's been kind of a long time since my last update *shifty eyes* I've been bowled over with the start of school, and my regular update days have kinda gone out the window. BUT to make up for that, here's a very promisingly titled chapter. I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**KISS**

It seemed to get worse every week. And Yugi was pretty sure he wasn't imagining it.

It had been just over three weeks since he first moved in, and in that time he'd hardly seen Atem. The man was gone in the mornings before Yugi even left his own room, and seemed to make it home only after Yugi was in bed. But the few times Yugi had run into him – during awkward shuffles from the bathroom, or passing each other in the kitchen while getting a drink – Atem hadn't looked his best. Not that Yugi would flatter himself about knowing what _was_ Atem's best. After all, he hadn't really known the man that long, and their interactions had been few and far between.

But it was hard not to notice the stress that sat in tight lines across Atem's face, or the way that his lips were more prone to be turned down rather than up. And with every other morning, the lines seemed to sit tighter, the mouth drooping further down. It was far too easy, and more than a little upsetting, to think that perhaps he was the reason for Atem's recent ill-humour.

Yugi blinked at the morning light that glared directly onto his face. Even after three weeks, he still wasn't used to waking up in this new room. There was still that moment of disorientation, as his mind raced to catch up with his body. And even after three weeks, Yugi still wasn't used to the idea that Atem was only a few meters away from him, in the next room.

And, Yugi realised with a painful swallow, even after three weeks the only regular conversation he and Atem had was a few lines in the morning – uninspired, stilted lines about how the other had slept, how uni was going, and about the strange unseasonal heat.

"Ugh!" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, massaging the lids with his fists. It was painful to think about their so-called conversations. He wasn't sure they even deserved that term. Three weeks. In all that time, the only real conversation between them remained the one they'd had on the day of his moving in. It was by far the longest.

Yugi glared at the ceiling. His new morning routine involved two things: thinking about how living with Atem was more awkward than he'd anticipated; and fearing that he might actually, by agreeing to live here, be an inconvenience to the man.

_But he was the one who offered! _

Yugi punched his fists into the sides of the mattress. Enough. There was only so much a guy could beat himself up about. He swung off the bed, the frustration making him far more agile in the morning than the norm. If Atem had a problem about it, then he could tell Yugi.

Yugi grabbed his towel and ventured out into the hallway. All was quiet, though that was nothing strange. It was a Saturday, but Atem had taken to disappearing for whole weekends and Yugi figured that this week was going to be no different.

He slipped into the bathroom and flicked the shower on to full blast, the noise of the water a familiar morning lullaby. Dropping his clothes, Yugi stepped into the water, letting the sharp stab of the spray slice away at all his frustration and anger.

* * *

Forty minutes later Yugi wasn't any less frustrated. The shower, instead of waking him up, had made him drowsy. Well, maybe it was his own fault for standing under the water for so long like a mindless drone.

Yugi sighed, tugging at a damp lock that kept sliding down the back of his t-shirt, and made his way into the kitchen.

Tea. Tea would help. He hoped.

Finding the kettle full he flicked it on. The blinds were still down, and the darkness of the kitchen was sliced in strips of golden light that leaked through them. It was so quiet.

"Too quiet," he murmured to himself, smiling a little.

He picked out a blue mug from the cupboard and turned.

"Yugi."

"Argh! Fu-" The mug crashed to the floor and shattered.

"Yugi!" Atem gaped at him, a mug in his own hand. "It's just me."

Yugi's heart thrummed – it seemed to be going a mile a minute. "_God_, where'd you come from?"

"Don't move, I'll clean this up." Then putting his own mug down, Atem moved away into the shadows.

Yugi couldn't keep his breath from coming out in quick pants. He leaned back against the counter, squeezing his eyelids.

_Stupid Atem. _

_Stupid me. _

"Too early to be having heart attacks," he muttered to himself.

"I agree." Atem was back, crouching down to sweep up the shattered ceramic.

For some reason Yugi had the urge to glare at the man. So he did. Luckily – or maybe unluckily – Atem didn't seem to notice. He tossed the bits of broken mug into the trash, then made his way back to the counter.

Yugi inched away. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" He picked up his mug and glanced at Yugi, the amused glint in his eyes clear even in the half-darkness of the kitchen.

"Coulda fooled me," Yugi muttered, getting another mug out of the cupboard.

"Sorry?" Atem slid against the counter towards Yugi, his head at a tilt. "I didn't quite catch that."

Yugi took in the crinkled eyes and the slight upward curve of the mouth. He wasn't quite sure whether Atem was teasing him, or simply being polite.

"It was nothing." Yugi turned away to pour the hot water into his mug. He watched the tea-bag puff up slowly, and the water around it take on a rusty, brown tinge.

"It didn't sound like nothing." The words were murmured just above his left ear, and Yugi started at the closeness.

He looked at Atem, and took a step back, holding his mug between them. The look on the other man's face had passed 'amused' and gone straight onto 'unreadable'. Why did the man have to be such a puzzle, anyway? Yugi didn't think he had the patience to figure Atem out.

"When are you going to uni today?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice light, as he pushed at the teabag with a spoon, and walked around the man.

There was a pause. And then, very quietly, "I haven't been around very much, have I?"

Yugi turned, his eyes landing squarely on Atem's. The morning sun had grown a little brighter, but the kitchen was still in darkness behind Atem, and from this side Yugi could only make out the man's eyes as smudged hollows.

He shook his head. "It's your flat. You can come and go as you please." He pulled out the tea bag and tossed into the trash. Atem's eyes on him made Yugi feel as if his body was entirely foreign to him. Even something as banal as pouring milk into his tea made his limbs feel awkward.

"True. But I haven't exactly been a good flatmate."

Yugi blinked at Atem, and then, because he had no idea what he should say, bent his head and took a sip of his drink.

"I've ignored you." Atem's voice was unbearably soft. Yugi, who had been trying to avoid the man's eyes, found his gaze rising again, the unexpected words easily lifting his head.

They were much closer than Yugi had thought. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous.

"I am sorry." The words were uttered as if Atem thought Yugi might not believe him.

_Do I believe you? _

Atem's arm lifted, the long dark fingers reaching towards Yugi, slowly, hesitantly.

And all of a sudden Yugi was afraid. Afraid of what he wanted the other man to do.

_Why do you have to be so difficult? _

Either Atem was hardly paying Yugi any attention, or he was paying him too much attention. There seemed to be no middle ground with this man. And Yugi wasn't sure he could take the extremes.

He swallowed, and turned away casually. At least, he hoped he was casual about it. Though nothing about him, not the blood racing through his veins, nor the nerve endings standing to attention on every inch of his body, felt even remotely casual.

"It's all right, you know, you don't have to apologise." His voice was light. Oh God, he hoped his voice was light. The rushing in his ears was making it a little difficult to tell.

"Besides, you're working on your thesis. Obviously. You should take all the time you can get, right?" He gave a grin in Atem's direction, though his lips felt slightly stiff.

"Please don't feel bad or anything. Not that I'm saying you do feel –" He stopped and put the mug down. "I'm actually going out soon to meet a friend, so I'll be out for most of the day, so it'll be fine, see? You aren't ignoring me at all."

A shrill voice was shouting in the back of his head, shouting at him to stop talking, and he obeyed with weak relief.

There seemed to be movement from Atem, and Yugi looked up quickly, half-afraid, half-longing, but he was only raising his mug to take a drink.

The light was much brighter now and Yugi could just make out Atem's eyes, which looked as they usually did: carefully shuttered, with a hint of alertness that made Yugi feel as if none of his actions ever went unnoticed. It made him both giddy and terrified.

Atem was looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised slightly, and Yugi had the horrible feeling that the man had just asked him a question.

"Sorry?" he croaked.

Atem looked down at his mug, and when he looked up again, there were traces of a smile on his lips.

"I said, are you meeting Joey?"

"Oh. Um . . .no, it's uh, someone else."

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Weavil. This friend from my maths tutorial. Maybe you remember him, I dunno. I've been helping him out. Well, actually we've been helping each other out." _Stop talking, Yugi! _"And we thought we'd take a break from studying today. You know, there's that new movie out, and maybe bowling afterwards. Or something." _He doesn't care, you idiot. _

Yugi figured that the rodent voice inside his head was probably right, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. It seemed it was only by rambling that he could block that penetrating gaze of Atem's. Or, rather, that he could delude himself about blocking that penetrating gaze of Atem's.

"Or something?" There was amusement hidden behind the words – amusement which seemed to trigger a small burst of anger in Yugi.

He nodded, trying not to glare.

Atem chuckled, head bent. "I'm almost afraid to ask with that look on your face, Yugi," he looked up, head still bent, eyes landing on Yugi at a sly angle, "but, is it a date?"

Yugi frowned. He knew Atem was making fun of him, but couldn't pinpoint exactly why. "No."

"Am I to take it from that pout that you wish it was?"

Yugi's mouth dropped. "I'm not _pouting._"

His tone was petulant, perhaps a little childish, but he didn't have to cringe about that for long because Atem's laughter was suddenly filling the room, and he found that the frustration was slowly lifting from his shoulders, which couldn't be right, because if Atem was laughing at him (so loudly, and so brilliantly, but that was beside the point) then it ought to make him _more _frustrated, instead of less.

He was getting more exhausted, that was for sure.

Atem's gaze still held Yugi, a warmth in his eyes that made Yugi want to close the few feet of distance between them.

And as always with Atem, Yugi found himself doing the opposite of what he wanted to do, and said, "In fact, I should probably get going now." That was a lie. He didn't have to meet Weavil for another couple of hours at least, but he didn't think he could take Atem on at the moment.

He placed his half-finished mug on the counter, not wanting to move past Atem to put it in the sink, and said "So bye. I'll see you later . . . I guess."

With that he turned and half-ran out of the flat, grabbing his wallet and keys off the coffee table as he went, the remnants of Atem's velvety chuckle still floating behind him.

* * *

Study sessions with Weavil Underwood were awkward to say the least. They had been filled with painful silences, half-hearted conversation, and misinterpreted expressions.

And Yugi was dismayed to find that a Saturday out with the boy afforded exactly the same amount of awkwardness, if not more.

It had turned out that the movie they'd been intending to see was on Sunday instead of Saturday, so Yugi had (unwittingly) suggested they see another one. The amount of time that it had taken them to decide, with Weavil repeating "I don't mind, choose whatever you like Yugi, as long as it's good, of course" in his snivelly little snigger had made Yugi want to go and lock himself up in one of the toilet cubicles.

After that had followed the excruciating walk, heavy with silence, from the cinema to the bowling alley. Apparently Weavil didn't think conversation was a necessary part of hanging out. If hanging out was, indeed, what they were doing. It felt to Yugi as if he were some sort of specimen in an experiment whose details were being gauged and filed away for future reference.

The bowling game itself wasn't much better. Weavil, it turned out, had a competitive streak, and it certainly didn't help that Yugi seemed to be winning all the rounds. Yugi spent much of the time with his shoulders tensed up in a rigid line. It was hardly the relaxing day off he'd been looking forward to.

There was only the bus ride to go however and this time Yugi didn't make the mistake of attempting conversation. He let the bus jostle him from side to side, trying to keep his headache at bay and looking forward to crawling into his bed.

"I get off at the next stop." Weavil's scratchy voice wormed its way through Yugi's hazy thoughts.

He blinked at his companion. "Oh, uh, okay. Well, it was good hanging out. Thanks for the invite. I'll see you on Monday, I guess." It turned into a question.

Weavil nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes. Of course, we will. Thank _you_ for agreeing and making this an interesting date, Yugi." He stood up before the bus had stopped, just as Yugi wondered if he'd misheard, but then abruptly Weavil flopped back down onto the seat, his leg and shoulder colliding into Yugi. But he didn't stop there. Weavil's glasses were zooming into Yugi's face, and he felt Weavil's dry lips smash against his own.

Before Yugi could do or say anything Weavil shot out of the seat again, and with one fleeting look behind him, leapt off the bus.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time Yugi got back. What came as a surprise was the fact that the apartment wasn't dark as well. Instead, all the lights seemed to be on, music was on in the background, and the subtle smell of something cooking had wafted into the hallway.

Yugi's thoughts were still in a tangle as he slipped off his shoes, his mind still fretting over the bus ride home, reconsidering his day out with Weavil. Which, as it had turned out, hadn't been a day out at all, but in fact a date. Yugi swallowed, making his way into the lounge. Was he really that much of an idiot? He hadn't seen that coming at all.

He exhaled, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. This was going to take some dextrous manoeuvring on Monday. He had to get out of it somehow. This wasn't –

"Ah, Yugi, you're back."

Yugi looked up to see Atem leaning against the kitchen doorway, a kitchen towel in his hands.

"Yes. I am." Yugi's brain felt slow.

Atem's eyes narrowed, and he straightened slightly. "Are you all right?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "How come you're home?"

"Well, I thought I'd make dinner tonight to compensate for being such a bad flatmate." He crossed his arms across his chest, the towel hanging from one hand.

"Huh." Yugi gave another little nod.

"Are you sure you're all right?" A small, bewildered smile lifted up a corner of Atem's lips, before it dropped back down again. "How was the non-date?"

Yugi tilted his head slowly, eyes bulging. "You were right."

"About what?" Atem frowned, the smile still wavering across his lips.

"It _was_ a date." Yugi huffed. "Apparently."

Atem's lips were caught in his teeth, and Yugi knew that the man was most definitely laughing at him.

_When _isn't _he laughing at me?_

"What, uh-" Atem cleared his throat, "what convinced you?"

"Well, um," Yugi faltered, suddenly finding that the urge to hide his face in something – his hands, his cushion – was flaring up very quickly inside him. "When – we were going home . . ."

"When you were going home?" Atem coaxed, his brows lifting at an angle that Yugi found infuriating.

Yugi mumbled something to his socks.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

Yugi looked up, glaring at the other man. "He kissed me," he muttered through tight teeth.

"Ahh," Atem's head tilted back, a look of comprehension on his face. "I see." He took a step forward, leaning in conspiratorially. "You know, that probably does count as a date."

Yugi wrinkled his nose. "Yeah."

"You don't look too happy about it."

"Well, um, no, I guess I'm not."

"Not a very good kiss, huh?" Atem assumed a look of deep pity.

Yugi found himself glaring again. "That's not it. The kiss isn't the problem. The kiss - it was – okay," he finished lamely.

"Only okay?" Atem took another step forward, tossing the kitchen towel onto the couch behind Yugi. "Surely that doesn't constitute a good kiss?"

"I – what?" Yugi rallied himself, refusing to give into the urge to take a step back. "What are you on about?"

A small huff of laughter escaped Atem, and he looked up at Yugi through slightly lidded eyes. "I meant, Yugi, that if a kiss was only okay, then-" Atem's tone lowered to a whisper as he bent forward, his mouth hovering several inches above Yugi's – "it probably wasn't done right."

He bent even lower. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Yugi found he couldn't say anything. Atem's dark, burgundy eyes at such a close distance seemed to render him powerless, while Atem's lips, curving languorously above him seemed to infuse him with a power that was frightening. The contradictions were making Yugi's head spin.

"We can't just let you make do with an okay kiss," Atem murmured, his eyes flitting across every inch of Yugi's face. "Can we?"

"Um. . .n- I . . ."

"I think we should rectify it." Their lips were a hair's breadth from touching. "Don't you?"

"We should?" Yugi breathed.

Atem nodded, the movement igniting the smallest of contact between their two mouths. And Yugi no longer thought he was paralyzed. He knew it.

Atem's right hand lifted to grip Yugi's chin, the tip of his thumb, hard and calloused, coming to rest on the bottom-most tip of Yugi's lower lip. Yugi could only stare wide-eyed into the burgundy eyes so close to his own. Atem's thumb pressed down slightly, the weight of it unsticking Yugi's lips from each other with a tiny, wet sound.

Atem exhaled loudly and it was as if Yugi inhaled that breath. The closeness, and the intimacy of it was making Yugi's insides collapse. His knees felt too close to wavering and they hadn't even kissed yet.

It was as if Atem could sense Yugi's want, because his mouth moved closer, the movement making Yugi's skin crawl with anticipation. But instead of kissing him, Atem's lips parted, and he slipped out his tongue to trace Yugi's bottom lip. It travelled from one corner to the other, and then back again, before following a similar route along the upper lip.

"Nnnn."

Had he made that mortifying noise? Yugi couldn't be sure. He seemed to be nothing but lips, revelling in the feel of Atem's tongue, running across the length of him. All of his nervous system seemed to be concentrated wherever Atem's tongue was. But then the tongue disappeared and teeth were nibbling on the corner of Yugi's bottom lip. The anticipation and pleasure roiled out of Yugi in a ragged breath.

It seemed to act as a trigger.

With an inhale of his own, Atem moved closer. His entire body came into contact with Yugi's. His hand travelled from Yugi's chin to the back of his neck, pulling at him so their lips met in a breathy collision.

Atem's other arm snaked around Yugi's back, slotting their bodies together, their chests and their abdomens meeting in a delicious affirmation of solidity and warmth that made Yugi feel as if his skin was much too tight for his body.

Atem's lips were devouring him, moving against his own with a ferocity and determination that Yugi could never have anticipated. The man's tongue seemed to be making a thorough and vigorous exploration of the inside of his mouth, its rough surface creating delicious friction wherever it went.

"Atem," he whispered mindlessly, pulling and pushing at the other man's body.

"Shh-shh," Atem's breath came in rough pants, his lips moving hungrily, openly against Yugi's, his tongue engaged in a relentless dance with Yugi's. The hand which had been splayed across Yugi's back moved up to cup Yugi's cheek, while the one at his neck crawled upwards, fingers inching into Yugi's hair.

Too many things, too many things were happening, thought Yugi. His body was trying to send messages to his brain, his brain trying to send messages to his body. If this lasted much longer, he was going to end up short-circuiting.

But apparently he didn't have to worry, because with a final swirl of his tongue Atem pulled his mouth off Yugi's, a small wet sound smacking through the air between them. They panted, inches away from each other, chests expanding into the other's.

Atem bent his head once more, hesitated, then pressed his lips one last time to Yugi's before pulling back and letting their eyes lock. His breathing was ragged.

"And how . . .how was that?"

"That . . .," Yugi's eyes felt impossibly wide, his lips not at all like his own. He tried to swallow, but the flow of air seemed too rapid, which only made him feel even more out of breath. He nodded, only just registering how hot his face felt.

"That was . . . that was definitely more than okay." He licked his lips, Atem's steady gaze only serving to make his face heat up every more. "A lot more than okay."

* * *

**Please review =)**


	14. Chapter 14 - CONFESSIONS

**Chapter 14**

"A lot more than okay."

He wondered if the ridiculously overpowering feeling of elation blossoming in his gut could really be trigged by such a simple phrase.

He saw the boy's face, wide-eyed, his usually pale skin flushed to a warm red in contrast to his own dark fingers still lining the boy's cheeks.

He lifted his hands and let them drop, his movements slowed by his brain screaming at him to continue what he'd been doing. After all, it would only be too easy. The boy was right there.

Instead, he felt his lips open mechanically, and meaningless words trip out of them. "All right, then." He took a step back, to be safe. "Shall we eat?" Another step back. But it seemed that no number of steps was going to help turn down the dial on all the sensations ricocheting within him.

"Oh. Um." The boy looked confused, stunned even. Somehow his expression soothed Atem. It was proof that what had just occurred hadn't just been his imagination. Proof that he wasn't going mad. Or proof that he was.

Atem pulled out a chair and gestured at it, his movements distorted and warped. He felt as if he were someone else, floating above at a high vantage point, watching his idiotic physical self trying to play normal. He moved between the kitchen and dining area, eyes intent on the dishes in his hands.

Yugi sat at the table, the confusion on his face only increasing as time ticked by. Atem could see how rigidly the boy held himself, neither leaning forward nor back, uncertainty flaring from him in strong waves.

_Well, that makes two of us. _

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle himself. After that kiss every movement felt both miserably dull and yet frighteningly unfamiliar. His joints seemed weak, his bones a little mellow, and it had only been one kiss.

_One kiss!_

At that thought, he let the dish drop heavily onto the table, startling the both of them.

Yugi jumped, eyes landing on Atem for the first time after the kiss. And Atem realized that while he'd been hoping for Yugi's eyes on him, it was difficult to hold the gaze. He was afraid of what he might read in the boy's expression

"Sorry," he muttered to the table. "Hand slipped."

He served the food, the tiny clinks of spoon on ceramic and the soft music in the background sounding impossibly loud against the absence of words at the table.

He pushed the plate towards Yugi, who pulled it towards him with two fingers. He watched as the boy lifted a fork and sifted the rice with it. There was a listlessness to the moment that propelled Atem to open his mouth, but once his lips parted, he found he didn't know what the right words were to speak.

So he hunched over the table instead, failing to taste or feel what he was shoving into his own mouth, failing to meet Yugi's eyes, failing to say anything. Simply failing.

He could feel the air of the room pressing tighter and tighter against them, sealing them into a tense bubble of discomfort, the heaviness weighing down on them as if it was determined to make one of them break.

The scrape of the chair made Atem look up. Yugi was on his feet, his plate in hand, his body angled towards the kitchen. He was avoiding Atem's eyes.

"That was delicious." The statement was missing the usual life that Yugi's voice seemed to inject words with. It made Atem's stomach clench, and he almost rose, almost pulled the boy towards him. But again he simply failed.

Instead he watched the boy stumble away and leaned back against his chair, the disappointment and relief in his chest fighting a seemingly never-ending battle.

* * *

He was right. The disappointment didn't disappear over the next few days. Neither did the relief. He knew that as someone who truly priced bravery that the relief shouldn't be so palpable but it was.

The apartment was in darkness once again. It seemed he wasn't the only one consumed with this uncertainty. It had been two days since the kiss and he'd hardly seen Yugi. It was astounding, really, how for two people who were living in the same apartment they managed to see so little of each other. It was unsurprising that they might miss each other in the mornings, but Atem had hoped that he might have been able to catch a glimpse of Yugi tonight at least.

The hoping had been in vain. Yugi must have decided to do what Atem guessed he'd been doing for the last two days: spend the nights at a friends' house. Atem hadn't heard a peep out of the boy's room.

He tossed his bags onto the floor, swallowing against the bitterness in his throat. The conflicting desires swirling inside him were driving Atem mad. Half of him didn't want to see Yugi again, and the other half was longing to feel that clear-eyed gaze on him. Yugi had only been living with him for a few weeks, and those weeks hadn't even consisted of much interaction between the two, but for some reason it was enough to make Atem miss the boy. He sank onto the couch, exhaustion making his limbs heavy.

The apartment was hushed. Usually, when he came home, there was always the sound of music on in the background, some soft instrumental to quietly welcome Atem home. Or, something which had never failed to make Atem smile, the sound of Yugi humming contentedly in his room.

Atem sighed now and stretched out on the couch, bunching a cushion under his head. Now he was coming home to pin-drop silences and curtained darkness. Which was highly irritating because he'd been just fine coming home to that during the Pre-Yugi-Era. Atem throttled a cushion. How was it that the boy had managed to change things so in such a short amount of time? And how was it that Atem had been foolish enough to let the boy do that?

Atem flicked on the television, its blue light tinting the room in a mournful glow. He watched without paying attention. A sigh escaped his lips, and he felt his lids growing heavy, his own breathing acting as a lullaby, making him drowsy. The sounds grew quieter, the light dimmer, and soon he was blissfully ignorant.

* * *

He felt something tug softly at his foot. Something brushed across his ankle, tickling him, and he jerked it away.

"Sorry," he thought he heard someone whisper. He couldn't be sure though. Sleep still had a hold on him.

There was tugging at his other foot now, soft but insistent. A soft pitter-patter of feet, and then a quiet whoosh and he was warm.

Atem rubbed his eyes, squinting against the rude light of the television. He saw a figure hovering by his feet. He lifted his head, squinting some more.

"Yugi?" His voice was scratchy from sleep.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't think you were comfortable lying there with your shoes on."

Atem blinked, realizing that Yugi was holding onto his leather shoes. "Oh." He also realized that there was now a blanket covering him.

There was a beat of silence, and Yugi turned, breaking their gaze. "I'll just put these away."

"Ok." Atem nodded, though the boy had already moved away. He blinked at the ceiling, his mind trying to shed the drowsiness of sleep. He wondered how long he'd been out. The room was still dark except for the insistent glare of the television.

"I really didn't mean to wake you." Yugi was back, hovering by the foot of the couch, and looking anxious.

"No, don't worry about it." Atem pulled himself up with a grunt, the sheet falling to his waist. "I just wanted to take a short nap, anyway." His eyes locked onto the boy's.

Yugi nodded quietly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

The beat of silence stretched, with neither of them breaking the gaze this time.

"So, where have you been the past two days?" Atem thought the question might make Yugi drop his eyes, but instead the boy held his gaze, with the only change being a tinge of red that appeared across his cheeks.

"I went to say with a friend."

Atem nodded, feeling anger well up inside him, though he wasn't sure if it was directed at himself or at the boy. After all, he himself had tried avoid the boy for two whole weeks.

He was pulled out of his brief reverie when the boy suddenly moved, coming to stand before Atem, making him look up in order to hold their gaze.

Atem noted with a start the sudden gravity that had taken over Yugi's violet eyes. And for some reason, he was gripped with a tense anticipation. He dreaded the thought of what the boy might say. He watched, powerless, as the boy's lips parted.

"Atem. . ."

"Yes, Yugi?" He wanted to tell Yugi to stop, to tell him that he didn't have to say whatever he was going to say next, it would be better that way, _he_, Atem, would be happier that way. But he couldn't.

He watched as Yugi licked his lips, and then set them in a resolute line, his chin jutting at a determined angle.

"I want to apologise."

Atem blinked. The statement was so unexpected that he found he didn't know what to do or say. Except perhaps blink some more, and maybe frown a little.

"I shouldn't have run off like that after . . ." Yugi faltered. "After that day. And I shouldn't have avoided talking to you. Especially not for two days straight."

Again Atem wanted to stop the boy, tell him that if that was the case, then they were both in the wrong, but it seemed that once Yugi started, he wasn't going to stop without finishing what he had to say.

"You're helping me out in a tough situation and I'm really grateful for that. And I don't want to make the situation worse by making things even more awkward for you."

And suddenly Atem found it in him to put up a hand and stop Yugi's words. "Yugi. I was the one who kissed you, remember?" He was aware that some anger was still colouring his words but it couldn't be helped.

Yugi flushed a deeper red, and this time he did duck his head. "Yes, I . . .remember."

Anger flared up in Atem's chest. Or maybe it was disappointment. All he knew was that it tasted like bile. "You want me to apologize for the kiss, is that it?"

Yugi's head shot up. "What? No!"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well, I don't want you to!"

"Fine." His words were short and angry, but Atem could feel satisfaction coursing through his veins.

"And . . ." Yugi looked away, and then back at Atem, his tone a little softer, "I'm glad you don't want to apologise. If that makes sense." A hand reached up to tug at the hair at the back.

Atem felt another flaring in his chest, but this time it was altogether different to anger. His eyes took in the boy's small, nervous movements and he nodded slowly. "It makes sense."

Yugi nodded, too, sighing softly. "Ok. Good." And then with a louder sigh, he flopped down next to Atem on the couch.

Atem watched as the boy chewed his lips with an energy that made him want to reach out and stop Yugi. However Yugi seemed on the verge of saying something else so he restrained himself.

And he was right, because the next second Yugi had rounded on him, taking a deep breath. "And, the other thing. I mean, it might not be any of my business, so if you can't tell me then it's fine. But it was weird, even before . . ." Yugi's words came to another halt.

"The kiss," Atem helped him out. It was strangely endearing, the difficulty Yugi seemed to have with uttering the word.

"Yeah, even before that," Yugi continued, determinedly ignoring his own hesitancy, "you were still kind of distant. And I don't think it was just the thesis, either. It seemed almost as if you were angry at me, or that you –" Yugi's eyes flickered away, before reconnecting with Atem's – "that you regretted me moving in."

Atem's lips parted, but Yugi was still throttling ahead.

"And don't feel as if you have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it. I just – I don't want to make things worse for you. And I don't want them to be weird or, or, for me to tiptoe around you, or for you to tiptoe around me, or – or . . ." Yugi's words slowed once more, and this time a touch of sadness seeped into his expression. His eyes slid away, and he stared into space, head slightly bent.

"Yugi." Atem cleared his throat, because he found that his voice was hoarse.

"Yugi," he said again, because he liked the boy's name in his mouth, and because the boy hadn't looked at him the first time. "Look at me."

The boy did.

"You're right. It was weird. You weren't imagining it. And before I say anything else, I want to make it clear that I do not regret you moving in." Atem stared at the boy, desperate to make him understand.

Yugi blinked, looking as if he didn't entirely believe what he was being told.

Atem couldn't help but be amused by the boy's incredulity. He leaned his arm into Yugi's, and tipped his head forward, capturing Yugi's gaze. "I do not regret it. Is that clear?"

Yugi nodded, his lips slightly parted.

The sight was a tempting one, but after one lingering look, Atem tore his gaze away, his eyes landing on the much duller image of the television screen.

"And you were right about the other part as well," he continued, talking at the television. "I've had something on my mind now for the past few weeks. That's why I was a little . . .distant."

"Oh." Yugi nodded. "You don't have to continue, you kno-"

"I know," Atem interrupted him, taking in the boy's clear-eyed expression. "I want to."

Yugi simply nodded again.

"Do you remember that envelope?" Atem picked at his blanket-covered knee. "How I said that it contained info about my biological father?"

He felt rather than saw Yugi nod.

"Well, I opened it."

"You did?" Yugi's eyes were round with anticipation, and Atem wanted to chuckle.

"Yeah," he smiled down at the boy. "It was just after that conversation I had with you actually."

Yugi's lips formed an 'O'.

Again, Atem had to tear his gaze away. He allowed the television to capture his attention, taking in the meaningless grin plastered across the flamboyant man looking at the camera.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"It turned out I already knew him."

"You did?" Yugi's surprise was plainly evident in his tone.

Atem nodded, glaring at the television.

"Um . . . do you know him well then?"

"I don't know, how well can you know such a man?" Atem asked, nodding at the television, and then turning to look at Yugi.

Yugi looked at the television, then back at Atem, his whole face an incredulous question mark.

"You mean ...?"

Atem nodded grimly.

"_He's_ your father?"

"Apparently so, if the biological sciences are to be believed," Atem remarked, his tone sarcastic.

Yugi's expression was bewildered, his mouth quirked in a crooked disbelieving line. He turned his gaze back to the television screen. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "Maximillian Pegasus is your _father_."

* * *

**Eheh. Yeah. Please leave a review. You guys have no idea how motivating they can be. **


	15. Chapter 15 - COMPETITION

**Chapter 15**

**COMPETITION**

He could feel the bug-like eyes piercing into the side of his neck. He wondered if the slight twinge he felt there was real, or really just the result of him being a tad melodramatic. He desperately wanted to scratch at his neck, but something was holding him back. It almost felt as if by doing it he would be conceding that he was in the wrong.

_Which I definitely am not! I didn't know it was a date. _

Yugi fought the urge to squirm in his seat. He would not be taken down in this way. He didn't know what he should have expected. Weavil wasn't exactly the most predictable of people. When he'd tried to explain the misunderstanding Weavil had simply stood there, blinking repeatedly at Yugi, letting his heavy silence do all the accusing.

And then had followed the most excruciating week of Yugi's entire academic life. The maths tutorials were now a test in endurance. Yugi felt there really ought to be a prize for being able to put up with all the angry looks that had been shot at him from Weavil's corner.

Once again he found himself hurriedly stuffing his work into his bag at the end of the tutorial in his wish to get away from Weavil as soon as possible. That was one thing Yugi was grateful for. Aside from all the weird staring Weavil hadn't really approached Yugi and tried to talk to him. Though Yugi couldn't deny the fact that the quiet resentment wafting from Weavil was making more than a little uneasy.

He slipped his arms into the straps, and then quietly slipped out the door, letting himself be eaten up by the crowd outside.

* * *

"Téa!"

There was no mistaking the bob of dark brown hair that flashed in and out of sight amongst the dawdling bodies in the café.

Oh, hey Yugi," his friend smiled happily down at him. "I just came to get a drink. Midterm assignments are really killing me." She pulled a face.

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. I just love it when all my lecturers pile on the work at the same time."

"I know, can you believe those sadists," Téa grumbled, digging around in her bag for spare change. "What did you just have?"

"Maths tutorial."

"Oh. _Oh." _She paused her rummaging to look up at him. "Is he still being weird?"

Yugi nodded, scrunching his nose up. His friends had been just as surprised as him, if not more, to find out that Weavil had intended to take Yugi out on a date.

"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it soon," Téa said, shrugging a little, as she gazed at the café menu, the coins nestled away in her closed fingers.

Yugi scoffed. "You don't even believe that."

Téa looked down at him with an embarrassed shrug. "Well, I'm just trying to make you feel better. What am I supposed to say?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile exasperatedly at his friend. "Maybe the truth?"

"Ngh," Téa winced. "But the truth is much less prettier."

"You got that right," Yugi muttered, scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Well, to be perfectly honest –" she stopped to give her order to the lady behind the counter, and then continued. "To be perfectly honest, he sounds a little immature with all the angry staring. And those kinds of people are the worst. They have a tendency to hold a grudge, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. All that staring makes me uneasy, like he might do something."

Téa grimaced in sympathy, and then reached over the counter to get her drink. "Try not to worry too much about it, though. It's not gonna help."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed. "You're right, of course. But. Easier said than done."

Téa smiled, before her expression became more sombre. "So, have you told Joey about what happened yet?"

Yugi bit his lip, glancing away. "No," he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"I know it seems a little daunting, but –"

"A little?" Yugi raised an incredulous brow. "He would freak. You know how he was so against me moving in."

"Yeah," Téa blanched. "But imagine how much he's going to kill me when he finds out I didn't tell him."

"I know, Téa, and I'm sorry, I don't mean to put you in this position-"

He was stopped by a deep chuckle from Téa. "Relax, Yugi! I was only joking. Well," she gave a small shrug. "Partially, anyway. Joey will lose it, but he's nothing I can't handle." Her lips curved up at a superior angle, and Yugi couldn't help laughing to himself.

"That's true."

"Anyway. Anything else happened since then?" Téa raised her eyebrows, her excitement amusing Yugi to no end. She'd practically squealed when Yugi told her about Atem, and then crushed him, jubilant over his real first kiss. Needless to say she'd been slightly nonplussed as to why Yugi had avoided the man for two days, but she'd opened her home to him without question. As he'd known she would, of course. Once again Yugi was reminded strongly of why he chose to surround himself with these people.

"No, nothing," Yugi hoped his face wasn't too red. Despite his appreciation for Téa's support, this wasn't something that he felt particularly comfortable discussing. Not exactly because he was shy – though he was - but because he was so unsure of everything. "Look, it – it doesn't matter, ok? It was a one-time thing, and I talked to him about it, and cleared up all the awkwardness."

Téa regarded him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Téa. Seriously."

She huffed. "_Ok_. Don't start pouting."

"What? I don't pout! Why do people keep saying that? Since _when_ did I start pouting?"

Téa took a sip of her drink, her eyes glinting in amusement. "You've always done it, Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously. I don't think you even knew you were doing it. Whenever you were disappointed or upset, your lower lip would stick out. And still does. If it's any consolation, you look quite adorable when doing it."

Yugi glared.

"And those big eyes help, too."

Yugi tried to get those big eyes to muster up as fatalistic a glare as he could manage.

"I'm sure they would help you with Ateeem," Téa sing-songed.

Yugi was usually against hitting girls, but he found at that point, he couldn't resist giving his friend a sound whack on the arm.

His friend's only response was more indulgent laughter.

* * *

The phone was ringing when he got home. It slipped through his mind, as he shoved the key into the lock, how strange and yet how right it felt to use the word 'home' now. He quickly pulled off his shoes, and shot past the couches, divesting himself of his bag and jacket as he went.

"Hello," he answered in mid-ring, panting a little.

"Hello? Is Atem there?"

"Oh, uh, I don't think he's home at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Well, yes, if you wouldn't mind. I assume I'm speaking to . . .Yugi, is it?"

Yugi blinked. "Yes. . ." his tone hinted at his own question.

"You can call me Mrs. Sennen. I am Atem's mother."

"Oh. Nice to . . . I mean, my pleasure," Yugi finished, wincing inwardly at his faux pas.

"Yes, well. Could you tell Atem to give me a ring back? I really need to talk to him."

"Of course. Would you like to leave a message? I'll make sure he gets it."

"No, that's fine. But do let him know that it's urgent, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Yugi. And how are you finding the flat?"

"Oh." The question was rather unexpected. "Um, it's very nice. Very comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear it. And I hope my son has been a good landlord?"

"Ah, yeah – yes. He has." An image of Atem moving in for the kiss flashed through Yugi's head, and he squashed it down determinedly.

_His mother! You are talking with his mother._

There was a pause. "I see." Yugi hoped she really didn't. "Well, do tell him to ring me as soon he can, won't you?"

"Yes, I will, Mrs. Sennen."

"Thank you, Yugi. Goodbye."

There was a click, and then there was only the dial tone in his ear. Yugi stared at the phone, only just realizing how tense his shoulders were. His body seemed to have snapped to attention. Yugi recognized in her the same quality he'd come across in Atem – the quiet demand for respect, which apparently was effective even through phone conversations.

He put the phone back in its cradle, expelling a long breath.

"She does tend to inspire that reaction in a person."

Yugi swivelled around. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets. "You've got to stop _doing _that," he hissed at the other man.

Atem slipped his bag off his shoulder, chuckling as he did so. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Though his apology was rendered useless by the undeniable amusement in his eyes.

Yugi felt his own eyes narrow a little. "You're home early."

"Ah, yes, I am," Atem looked down at himself and spread out his arms, as if presenting evidence for his case.

Yugi felt his eyes trail over the shirt sitting snugly over the man's chest and quickly looked away, blinking in horror.

_Stop ogling him! _

"I thought I'd give myself a break after all those weeks of long work."

Yugi nodded at the wall to his left, and then moved around the couch. "I was going to get a juice," he said, still not looking at Atem. "You want one?"

Hearing Atem's assent, he took out two tall glasses and poured them both a generous amount of the citrusy liquid. He walked back to find Atem sitting on the floor, his back against the couch.

"Thanks, Yugi," Atem murmured, as Yugi bent over to hand the tall glass. The soft baritone, along with the jolt that shot down his spine at the touch of their fingers made Yugi pick out a spot on the couch at least three feet away from the man.

Atem sipped his drink and gave him a sideways glance, his eyes slightly crinkled. Yugi had an unsettling feeling that the man knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, about the call." He cleared his throat. "She wanted me to tell you to call her back."

The change in Atem's face was hard to miss. He didn't look exactly angry, but the lightness that had touched his expression earlier vanished instantly.

"Did she say what it was about?" His tone revealed nothing.

"Um, no, only that it was urgent."

Atem nodded once, and took another sip of his drink.

Yugi could feel the awkwardness descend over the room. He took a sip of his own drink, his swallow seeming to reverberate around the room.

"She probably wants to know if I've finally opened it." Atem's statement caught Yugi by surprise.

"The envelope?"

Atem nodded, still staring into space.

"Well . . . it has been quite awhile," Yugi ventured.

Atem snorted. "I know. Nearly two month since she sent it."

"Oh. Well, I meant it's been quite awhile since you opened it."

Atem turned his head, blinking blank eyes at Yugi.

"Um, about three weeks right?" He watched the other man nod a little. "I mean, you should probably let her know that you know, at least. It's not very fair on her." Yugi wondered what it was that was compelling him to say the words.

Atem regarded him for a moment, before laughing quietly to himself. "And I bet you're all about fairness, aren't you, little Yugi?" Despite the inclusion of the irksome nickname the words weren't cruel – instead, they were uttered as if the man was genuinely curious and trying to make out his character.

Yugi didn't know how to answer, so he simply sipped his drink.

He watched Atem place the glass down next to him, before getting up and walking to the television set. He crouched down, pulling open the small compartment underneath, and tugged at some wires. "Tell you what," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his bent head. "We'll play for it."

"What?"

Atem stood up and turned to face him, a game controller in each hand. "We'll play for it. Halo. One on one."

"Play for what exactly?"

"Whether I tell my mother or not. If you win, I'll tell her immediately."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And if you win?"

Atem shrugged. "Then I'll tell her when I feel like it."

Yugi couldn't stop the smile that climbed over his face at those words. "Wouldn't you just do that anyway?"

"I give you my word, Yugi," Atem replied, a soft smile playing across his own lips.

Yugi bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from grinning further. "Fine," he said, standing up. "But a slight change." He'd spotted something that would be a little more appropriate.

He pulled out a different game from Atem's collection and shoved it under the man's quizzical face.

"Shadow of the Colossus," he stated. "The one who scales the first colossus and takes it down in under three minutes wins."

Atem raised an eyebrow at him. "And I thought I was bossy."

Yugi ignored the remark. "Well?"

"You don't even know that I've played this before. It could put me at a serious disadvantage."

"Well, _you_ didn't know I was a gamer when you made your proposition, did you?" Yugi countered.

Atem lips twisted into a reluctant smile, bending down to swap the Xbox controllers for the PlayStation ones. He glanced at Yugi, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Would it help if I said I'd guessed?"

"Nope."

Atem laughed, and Yugi felt his breath hitch a little. He ducked his head, crouching on his knees to power up the PlayStation and insert the disc.

Atem had resumed his position on the floor against the couch, and Yugi's controller was awaiting him a mere foot away.

He swallowed down the queasiness and lowered himself next to Atem.

"I have to warn you, Yugi," Atem's deep voice broke through his thoughts, "I'm a rather brilliant gamer. So we can try something else if you do start to feel like you're at a disadvantage."

Again, Yugi felt a smile pick its way across his lips. "Oh, that's ok," he turned to face Atem, "they called me the King of Games at school. So you could pick any game, and I'd take you on." Yugi had never spoken so smugly in his life, but the glint in Atem's eyes fueled him on, his usual shyness toppling down to make way for a strange sense of elation.

Atem was staring at him now, the smile on his face stretching into a grin. The widest and brightest grin that Yugi had seen on the man's face since he'd met him.

"Well, then," Atem murmured, still grinning, "this should be interesting."

Yugi lifted his eyebrows in agreement, his lips curved upwards.

The game's intro music called for their attention, and they turned simultaneously to face the screen.

"Oh, and I think we should introduce a consolatory prize," Atem said, flicking through the appropriate settings.

"A what?" Yugi furrowed his brows at the screen.

"A consolatory prize for the loser. Something small that they can ask in compensation for their loss."

"Then there's not much point in winning, is there?"

"There's every point in winning. I just don't want you to be too disappointed when you lose." Atem's eyes were on the screen, but a corner of his lip lifted at a smug slant.

"I'm not the one who asked for a consolatory prize. But go ahead, if it makes you feel better." He heard Atem's soft chuckle, and again, Yugi felt his insides react to the deep sound. At this rate, he doubted he was going to be able to keep the juice down.

"Mind if I go first?" Atem asked.

"Be my guest." He felt rather than saw Atem grin again.

He watched in silence. The man was good. He'd found the colossus in under thirty seconds, though Yugi wasn't attributing that to his talent. Yugi had no doubt that Atem had played the game before. Which was why only the actual defeat of the colossus would really count for anything.

Atem clocked in just under two and a half minutes, turning to fire a self-satisfied smirk which his competitor chose to ignore.

Yugi started up the game again, eyes intent on the screen. He hadn't played in a long while – in fact, since he'd moved into Atem's apartment - but it felt just like going home. Everything was familiar.

"Does your tongue always slip out when you play? I have to say, it's kind of cute."

Yugi pulled his tongue back in. "If you're trying to distract me it's not going to work, _Atem_."

There was a huff of laughter next to him, but Yugi's eyes didn't leave the screen. He'd already gotten to the colossus, five seconds faster than Atem.

"You're good," he heard the man murmur next to him.

Yugi felt his lips pull up, but chose not to answer.

He thought he felt Atem shift a little closer. "What's your secret?"

"My grandfather owns a game shop," he murmured, his concentration immersed entirely in the scene playing out in front of him. He was almost there.

"So that's how the King of Games was created?" Atem voice seemed to be murmuring right into his ear.

Yugi craned his neck away. "You wouldn't be trying to cheat, would you?"

"I'm wounded that you'd think that, Yugi. Just trying to make conversation."

After a last flick of the analogue stick, Yugi turned to face Atem who he realized had, indeed, moved a little closer. So he hadn't imagined it. The man's eyes were fixed on his face, a degree of scrutiny in them that was unnerving. They held a predatory gleam which immediately reminded Yugi of their kiss.

He gestured at the television with his head and croaked, "I won."

Atem blinked, slowly turning to face the screen. "Two minutes, twenty-eight seconds," he murmured. He turned to face Yugi once more. "Impressive. You do win."

Yugi nodded, the confidence and ease he'd felt deserting him all too quickly. He cleared his throat, and shifted back a little. "So, are you going to call her?"

A frown came to sit on Atem's brow. "Who?"

"Your mother," Yugi reminded him. He wasn't sure if it was the glare of the television screen, but Atem's eyes seemed slightly unfocused.

"I said I would, didn't I? But first, the consolatory prize." With the short distance between them, Yugi could see every curve and dip of Atem's mouth as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi shifted away some more, deciding that sitting so close to Atem wasn't good for his blood pressure. "What would you like? A treat? I make a mean chocolate cake."

"I'm sure you do," Atem replied, smiling a little. "But I have a different treat in mind." The smile fell away.

Yugi raised his brows in question.

"What I want is a kiss."Atem's gaze made Yugi's heart stutter.

"A kiss?" His throat felt scratchy all of a sudden. He attempted to clear it.

Atem nodded. "To be more specific," he said, moving closer, "I want you to kiss me."

"Me?" His pulse skittered.

Atem nodded again. Yugi's eyes fell traitorously on the man's thin lips. They were no longer smiling but set in a straight, no nonsense line.

He felt his heart rate speed up considerably, his chest expanding and constricting in quick intervals. He licked his lips. He moved forward, recovering the distance he'd placed between himself and the other man. Half a foot separated them, and yet Yugi could feel the heat emanating from Atem. He moved even closer, his eyes hovering at the other man's neck, trying to dredge up some courage. He willed himself to look up. Atem was watching him, waiting. His eyes held anticipation – and something else. A hint of doubt.

_He doesn't think I'll do it._

Was his fear really that obvious? Yugi swallowed painfully, his tongue apparently having swelled to an impossible size. The world seemed to have gone quiet.

He reached out a hand, his fingers stretching out to line themselves against Atem's cheek. The realness of the man beneath his fingers was gratifying. He could feel the slight stubble scratch at his fingertips, the slant of the man's cheeks. With his thumb he did what his mind had been mentally doing for the past few days: he slowly traced the tilted wing of Atem's right eyebrow, memorizing its angular climb and filing it away for future reference.

And, then, before he could think anymore, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly against Atem's. There was no response. Yugi pulled back and saw that the man's eyes had fallen closed. He hoped that was a good thing. He pressed his lips once more to Atem's, placing small, questioning kisses along them, and then venturing a slight nip at the end.

At that there was a moan and he felt an arm snake across his waist, and he allowed himself to be pulled up against Atem. His own hands were shaking with nerves, and he clasped them around the other man's neck in an effort to still them. Atem let out a soft groan, and Yugi slipped in his tongue, exploring timidly. He felt Atem's tongue meet his own, coaxing him in further, further, inviting him to play, and soon timidity was lost in pure sensation.

Atem lowered himself onto the floor and Yugi followed, holding onto the man's shoulders for balance. He kissed the man's lips again, not wanting to waste this burst of confidence that was allowing him to attack in such an uncharacteristic way.

His attention was caught, however, by a pair of shiny leather shoes that gleamed in the corner of his eye. He pulled his lips from Atem's, lifting his head to see that the shoes were attached to a pair of legs, which in turn were attached to a man.

"Yugi?" Atem's voice, he noted, was scratchy and hoarse in ways that was making his body grumble in protest at his recently ceased exploration.

"Well, I see you're up to your usual shenanigans, Atem." The man's voice was more amused than anything else.

Yugi looked back down at Atem. He saw his eyes fly open to regard the visitor from his horizontal position. Atem's eyes flickered in recognition, and a sheepish smile climbed onto his lips.

"Mahaad," he said.

The man called Mahaad smiled. "You know, might benefit from locking your front door."

* * *

**Enter the Dark Magician! Yay! He is my absolute favorite from the series and I'm elated to be writing him into the story! (Seriously. My love for him knows no bounds. Except for the bounds of fiction vs. reality, but that's only on bad days.) That's Mahaad, btw, for those who aren't aware. He's revealed to be a really close friend of the Pharaoh's in the anime. Not too major of a spoiler, I hope =\ **

**Anyway, if you have any comments on the story and/or writing please leave a review and let me know (instead of hinting me to update soon :P). I love to hear your thoughts :D And this was a quick update to make up for the sorry lack of updates for the past few weeks. I'm back to writing more chapters so I'll get better over the next two weeks (also I'm on break. Sigh of relief and all that).  
**

**Also, I've posted up a oneshot involving Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, if anyone's interested.  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you're enjoying the story ^_^ **


	16. Chapter 16 - DARK MAGIC

**Note: 'Maho' is a shortened form of "Mahōtsukai" which, according to Google, is Japanese for wizard. This will become clearer as you read. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**DARK MAGIC**

The boy quickly scrambled off him, his face bright red. His hair was messed up, and his lips so bruised that Atem's blood stirred, making him want to pull the boy back down onto him again, Mahaad be damned.

Somehow, though, he didn't think Yugi – or Mahaad - would agree. He aimed a glare up at his friend, though at best it was a half-hearted one, no doubt hindered by the blood still heating his face. "Don't you knock?"

Mahaad lifted an eyebrow. "I thought I'd surprise you and tried my chances. Turns out I got lucky," he finished in a dry tone.

Atem huffed, then pulled himself to his feet, straightening his shirt. He suddenly grinned, irritation evaporating, and clasped his friend's hand, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"So, what, you leave your door open for everyone to walk in now?"

"Ah, guess I forgot." Atem felt his eyes slide in Yugi's direction. It was true, he had forgotten. When he'd seen the boy make his way to the apartment door, whistling so happily, it had pushed all other thought out of his head.

He saw now that Yugi was still red-faced, and biting his lips. Atem swallowed against the memory of the kisses those lips had administered only moments before. Kisses which had been so shy and sweet at first, and then filled with a surprising fire that had made him want to devour the boy.

He blinked, ordering his mind to focus on something else before things became even more awkward for the three of them.

"So, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

Mahaad grinned, shrugging off his jacket. "I suddenly had a free couple of weeks, so I thought I'd pop by and visit my good friend."

"Ah, in that case, I _am _touched." Atem ignored Mahaad's flat expression, and turned to Yugi. "Let me introduce you to Yugi. Yugi, this is Mahaad Maho. He's one of my closest friends. Mahaad, Yugi Motou."

Yugi's eyes widened as he extended his hand to shake Mahaad's. "Mahaad Maho?" He shot a wondering glance at Atem before looking back at the newcomer. "As in, the famous pianist?"

Mahaad smiled, taking Yugi's hand. "That's one of my hats, yes."

"Wow!" Atem couldn't help but grin at the way the boy's eyes were shining.

"My grandfather loves your work! And so do I, actually. That piece, Dark Magic? It's my absolute favorite."

"You don't say?" Mahaad smiled some more, shooting a glance at Atem.

"Yeah, it's the best. I know it's nearly eleven minutes long, but I always wish it was longer."

"Well, thank you, Yugi. That's quite a compliment. You know it's Atem's favorite, too." There was a smile playing across Mahaad's lips that made Atem want to step on his friend's foot. "Incidentally, I wrote the piece for him."

"I saw the dedication on the album," Yugi murmured, turning those large eyes on Atem. "'To the best friend' it said."

Atem shrugged, trying to look humble. "It helps to have friends in high places."

"I always used to wonder who it would be." The wondering tone still laced Yugi's voice.

"And now you know," Atem murmured.

Yugi nodded a little, a light in his eyes that made Atem want to pull the boy closer and bury his nose in the boy's hair.

Mahaad cleared his throat with a deliberateness that was most likely designed to infuriate Atem. "So, Atem told me you're his new tenant?"

Yugi blinked, turning. "Ah, yeah, I am."

Mahaad smiled a little. "I've heard a lot about you. I hope Atem's been a good flatmate so far? He's not exactly the easiest person to live with."

"Oh, uh, no, it's fine, he's fine. I mean, I really like it here." The blush which had disappeared now returned with a vengeance to suffuse Yugi's cheeks once more.

Atem shot a warning glare at his friend, which Mahaad seemed to ignore for the most part. "Where do you plan on staying, Mahaad?" Atem asked, changing the subject with clenched teeth.

Mahaad smiled blandly, pretending to be oblivious to Atem's bristling. "Oh, I've got a room booked at a small inn not far away. I didn't want to – disturb – you."

Atem's glare increased in intensity.

"Well, um, I'll leave you two to it."

Atem turned to Yugi, who seemed reluctant to look either him or Mahaad in the eye.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on," Yugi continued, finally lifting his head. "It was nice meeting you." He aimed a warm smile at Mahaad, a more tentative one at Atem, and then disappeared down the corridor leading to his room.

Atem immediately made to follow before remembering his visitor. He turned, his glance half-stern. "You wait here. I'll deal with you soon." Mahaad flashed his teeth in a grin that welcomed the challenge, and Atem shot after Yugi.

He grabbed the boy's elbow just before he'd made it through the threshold of his bedroom.

"Yugi."

Violet eyes stared up at him and he almost forgot what he'd been meaning to say.

"Yes?"

"You can join us, if you want."

Yugi blinked, clearly taken aback by the suggestion. "Oh . . ."

"You wouldn't be imposing or anything, if that's what you're worried about." For some reason he felt reluctant to let the boy go, to allow him out of his sight. Before Mahaad walked in, he'd felt as if he'd been swept along in an avalanche of clarity. And he'd guessed that the boy felt the same way. And he felt that by letting the boy go that moment of clarity would be lost. That moment when, for once, the connection between them hadn't been so hazy.

"We would both love it if you could join us, actually." He still hadn't let go of Yugi's elbow.

"Oh, no, I . . ." Yugi ducked his head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea. It is his first night here." He looked up, eyes full of certainty, his lips lifting in a brilliant smile. "You two should use this chance to talk and catch up."

Atem couldn't really hold his own against that smile. But he made one last feeble effort, anyway. "You sure?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course."

"All right." Atem hesitated. "You'll be ok?"

"Yeah." The smile on Yugi's face was softer this time, almost gentle if one wanted to put it that way, which Atem found, he very much did want to. "I'll be fine."

"Ok." And it was only then that he let go of the boy's elbow, allowing him to disappear into his room and shut the door, leaving Atem on the wrong side of it.

* * *

"Your life," Mahaad shook his head, a low whistle escaping his lips. "Talk about drama. Or should I say soap opera?"

Atem snorted. "You're telling me. And you know what they say. There's no such thing as a good soap opera."

Despite the muted lighting in the bar, Atem couldn't miss the skeptical lift of Mahaad's eyebrows. "They say that?"

"Well, they should," Atem muttered.

Mahaad shook his head, smiling in that indulgent way he seemed to reserve specially for Atem. Atem had practically grown up with that smile. It was, in equal parts, irritating and comforting. He couldn't have explained why if asked, but somehow it had always grounded him. It seemed to say, "I'll always be on your side." And Mahaad always had been.

Atem blinked. Had he drunk one too many glasses?

"You know," Mahaad assumed a look of deep pondering. "I wouldn't say it's _all _bad."

Atem wrinkled his brow in question.

"There is the matter of the very delectable flatmate who you can't keep your hands off of."

"Watch it," Atem growled, which only earned a chuckle from Mahaad. Atem knew that no amount of threatening would work on his friend so he decided to opt for logic instead. "And it was only the second time, anyway." Atem shifted in his seat, his spine straightening against the back of the booth.

Mahaad smiled again, but this time his lips were less teasing and more comforting. "If it's any consolation, he seemed just as put out by my appearance as you were."

Atem frowned, because the only other option was a loony smile and that wouldn't do at all. "I like your visits."

"Don't deflect," Mahaad replied, taking a sip of his drink. "And you can stop pretending to frown. Your face clearly wants to do the opposite."

Atem rolled his eyes, allowing himself a half-smile and raised his own glass to his lips.

Mahaad looked at him. "I thought you said things were weird?"

"I did."

"They didn't look that weird to me."

"I – I don't know. They were before." Atem shrugged, then admitted "And might be again. It's . . ." He waited, as if the scattered conversations in the bar would provide him with the right description.

"Complicated?" Mahaad offered, lifting his brows at a quizzical angle.

Atem was able to stare him down for three whole seconds before they both collapsed over the table in laughter.

"Isn't it always, though?" Atem asked in between chuckles.

"Things that are worth it often are." Mahaad's words, though tinged with the hint of laughter, were spoken with a soft seriousness.

Atem blinked at his friend. "Yes." He shifted in his seat, the implications of his friend's words descending over him.

Mahaad gave him a quiet smile.

"Speaking of complications," Atem segued, clearing his throat, "you spoken to your protégée yet?"

"Ah, no, I have not."

Atem lifted an eyebrow. "You know she doesn't take well to being ignored." Mana, a close childhood friend of Atem's, and one of Mahaad's top students, was a – complicated - combination of musical genius, easy friendliness, and prickly sensitivity. She'd managed to keep the both of them on their toes over the years and, Atem had no doubt, would continue to do so.

Mahaad smiled crookedly. "You're telling me. But don't worry, I'm going to see her tomorrow."

Atem smiled. "So she can deliver the blows in person."

The other man chuckled. "I can handle it. Look who I have for a brother."

"Too true," Atem bounced his head in agreement. "And how is he?"

"Chaotic as ever." Mahaad grinned. "Need you even ask?"

"No, I guess I don't," Atem said, a smile pulling at his lips, a feeling of contentment spreading through him and relaxing his muscles. "It's good to see you, Mahaad."

"And you," Mahaad replied, lifting his glass.

They drank to it, tipping their heads back with relish and downing their glasses.

* * *

Baking always had a calming effect on him. He didn't know whether it was the process itself, the clockwork rituals that became second nature with every repetition, or simply watching the ingredients blend together and become something new. Whatever the reason Yugi had always enjoyed the comfort of it.

Comfort and calm, two things he could use plenty of, he decided. Since last evening his mind had been fluttering like a mad sparrow, flitting down paths he didn't really want to explore. No, that wasn't right. He _wanted_ to explore them. He was just too scared to. Scared of his own want. The kiss had left him unsettled, yes, but it was what had happened afterwards that left Yugi's thoughts in disarray.

It had made his heart swell to think that Atem had followed him. In fact, if he was honest, it still did. He'd been afraid that it would have been like the aftermath of their first kiss – that Atem would pull away, retreat into his shell, and avoid Yugi's eyes. Instead, Atem had done the opposite.

Yugi couldn't pinpoint the reasons, but apparently reason wasn't required for what he was feeling. The blood fizzing in his veins, the anticipation that hung around him, the giddy state of his mind – it was all enough for him to know that he was acting like a school boy with a crush. A _silly_ schoolboy –

The phone rang, providing a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

Yugi propped the wooden spoon in the bowl and made his way into the lounge, wiping his hands on the apron.

"Hello?"

"Ah, how is my favorite grandson doing?"

Yugi laughed. "Hi Grandpa."

"What, you don't believe me? After I've been telling you so for years."

Yugi rolled his eyes. His grandfather was prone to making jokes whenever possible. "Well, considering I'm your only grandson. Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good."

"Hm. That's good to hear. And how is study." It was as if they were working through the lines of a much-rehearsed play.

"Study's good, too," Yugi replied, twirling the phone cord around his finger. He felt as if he was back in school. "Just had one midterm, got one more to go."

"Well, I'm sure you're keeping on top of things, Yugi."

"Yeah." His grandpa wanted to say something else. He could sense it. "So how is the shop?"

"Hm? Oh, the shop is fine. Business isn't exactly booming but I'm getting a pretty good flow of customers in."

Yugi nodded, and then remembered that his grandfather couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll pick up when the schools let out."

"Yes. That was always the pattern."

Yugi waited.

"And how is Atem?"

And there it was. Yugi smiled wryly. "Atem's good, too. Busy, you know, with his thesis."

"Oh, that's right. Egyptology, you said, right?"

"Yeah." Yugi had no doubt that his grandfather needed a reminder about that. After all Solomon Motou was known for his eagerness for all things Egyptian.

"I'm sure we would have a lot to talk about."

Yugi nodded, then froze. "Are you coming up?" The question was far too blunt, and he was aware that the slightly panicked note to his voice would only be too obvious.

His grandfather's sly laughter filled his ears. "No, Yugi. At least I wasn't planning to. But now I suddenly have the urge to. There wouldn't be something you're hiding from me now, is there?"

Yugi felt his face flame. He'd always been terrible at lying to his grandfather. But then, he'd lived with the man his whole life. Now, with the protection of the phone line he could avoid face to face confrontation. "No, that's not it. It's just, well, there isn't much space now that I've taken the extra room, you know, and I don't know if I've lived here long enough to have live-in guests or whatever." Face to face or not he had a tendency to babble, Yugi realized, cringing at himself.

"Well, don't worry your little head about it. I'm not planning on coming up there anytime soon. I don't know if these old bones can handle it."

Yugi laughed, more relieved than he would have liked to admit. "Ha, you aren't that old, grandpa."

"Yes, yes, so they all keep telling me. Well, I'll talk to you later, my boy. You take care of yourself, all right?"

Yugi nodded. "I will. And you too, ok?"

There was an assent, hidden underneath more laughter and then the line went dead.

Yugi replaced the phone in the cradle, feeling slightly guilty. He knew he shouldn't have felt such relief at not seeing his grandfather again, but the thought of having his grandfather there, in the flat – with him. And Atem. And the both of them. Yugi shook his head.

It was weird enough as it was, without adding his grandpa's scrutiny into the mix. Yugi flushed, remembering how Mahaad's keen eyes had seemed to catch the smallest glance shared between him and Atem. No, he was certain his grandfather didn't need to be privy to that.

He made his way back to the kitchen, his steps halting a little when he saw that Atem was perched on one of the tall stools by the counter. He had his back to Yugi, his head resting on his arms, his shoulders hunching over. He looked tired, defeated somehow, the downward set of his shoulders a marked contrast to their usual straight-lined alertness. They were slack, resting, all defences down, and the sight of him tightened something in Yugi's chest. He felt the need to walk over and wrap his arms around those lonely looking shoulders.

He cleared his throat gently, rounding the counter. "Atem? You ok?"

Atem lifted his head, blinking sleepily at Yugi, a sheepish smile stretching across his lips. "Huh. Do I really look that bad?"

"What?"

"You look quite worried, Yugi."

"Oh, uh no, it's not that. You just look . . . tired." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah," Atem blinked. "I didn't realize I was so easy to read."

Yugi could have snorted. 'Easy to read' was the last thing Atem was. Not that he would have admitted that out loud. He picked up the wooden spoon to resume his stirring. "Is that a bad thing?"

There was no reply, and when Yugi looked up, it was to find Atem staring at him with that quiet, unsettling gravity. He stopped stirring.

"No," Atem murmured. "Not with y– " he stopped, straightening in his seat. "No. It's not."

Yugi blinked, wanting to break the stare, but found that he was unable to.

Something shifted behind Atem's eyes, and he leaned forward on his elbows. "Yugi."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

Atem's lips lifted in a small smile. "Feel free to say no, by the way." His smile disappeared, his glance flitting away, before resettling on Yugi. "I called Industrial Illusions the other day. And I set up a meeting."

Yugi waited.

"With Maximillian Pegasus." Atem's eyes became shuttered, but then he shook his head a little, as if to rid himself of an unpleasant thought, and his gaze was clear once more. "Anyway. I _was_ planning on asking Mahaad, but he's busy that day." He stopped, shifted in his stool, then continued. "And well, I'm hoping it's not too presumptuous of me, but –" he paused, his eyes boring into Yugi's. "Would you join me?"

Yugi was caught by surprise, and it must have shown on his face, because Atem hastened to explain.

"Not to the meeting itself, of course. That would be unnecessary and – and inappropriate," Atem shrugged. "I mean – just – just accompany me there?" His words lifted a little at the end, turning the statement into a question. Yugi was struck once again by the rare glimpse of vulnerability that touched Atem. His eyes were unblinking, and he looked almost nervous as he waited for Yugi's response.

"I understand if you don't want to – if you feel uncomforta-"

"Yes."

Atem stopped, blinking at him.

"I mean, yes, I'll come." Yugi smiled.

"You will?" The question was uttered with such hope, and – dare he say it - childlike sincerity that Yugi felt almost winded.

"Of course," he breathed.

Atem nodded. "Ok. I – um – well." He nodded again. "Thank you."

Yugi didn't know whether to be amused or insulted by the look of stunned surprise on Atem's face. Had he really thought Yugi would be so opposed to the idea?

"You don't have to look so surprised, you know," Yugi smiled wryly as he began stirring once more.

Atem blinked again. "Ah. No, I guess I don't." He cleared his throat, opened his mouth as if to say something more, and then stopped.

Yugi mentally shook his head. Even lost for words, Atem was no easier to make out than when he was running circles around Yugi. He finished stirring, and poured the mixture into the cake tin. Maybe he would never figure Atem out. Now there was a frustrating thought.

"You're making chocolate cake?"

Yugi nodded, scraping the last of the mixture out. "Yup. It's my specialty."

"Lucky me." Yugi could hear the smile in Atem's words. He sounded like the usual Atem again.

"Nope. Not lucky you."

" 'Nope'?" Atem's eyebrows shot up at a wounded angle. "Why 'nope'?"

Yugi placed the bowl in the sink, filling it with water. "Because." He turned around. "You didn't help. Therefore you get no cake. It's quite simple, really." He grinned, enjoying being the patronising one for a change.

"And you're really going to eat a whole cake by yourself, are you, little Yugi?"

"Yes, I am." His resentment for the nickname filled his tone with more conviction than was necessary when discussing dessert.

Atem laughed, sliding off the stool. "_And_ you've tossed the bowl into the water. Tsk." He aimed a look of deep reproach at Yugi as he moved around the counter. "Baking _always_ involves licking the bowl. Do you not know that?"

Yugi tried to look exasperated. "Well, it's too late now."

Atem hummed as he moved closer, his head tilting to the side. "Hmmm, no, I don't think so." His words were low, stretched out, in time to the lazy movement of his limbs.

Yugi frowned in question, the hairs on his body standing up to attention as Atem drew nearer.

Atem bent, but it wasn't to do what Yugi was expecting him to. Instead, his fingers wrapped around Yugi's left wrist, and lifted it up to his eye level.

"See?" he murmured.

Yugi tore his eyes away from Atem's to look at his hand, registering the bit of cake mixture that had gotten onto his thumb and forefinger.

"There's still some left for me." The words pulled Yugi's gaze back to Atem's, and he watched, eyes widening in understanding, as his hand was lifted to Atem's lips. The sound of the clock ticking out the slow seconds invaded his ears. He felt the heat at the tip of his thumb, and then Atem's lips descended over the entire length of it, his tongue wrapping around it. Yugi groped behind him with his other hand, clutching the edge of the sink.

He watched as Atem's dark eyes held him in place, his lips moving from Yugi's thumb to his forefinger. His tongue was hot, swirling around his finger in languorous spirals, taking a far longer time than was needed, surely – surely it didn't take that long.

The warmth of Atem's mouth was making his knees buckle, and – what was worse – Atem's eyes never left Yugi's. They intensified the experience somehow, magnifying the sensation of every brush and swirl of Atem's tongue, the roughness, and the length of it, and Yugi was torn between breaking the gaze and maintaining it. He kept his mouth firmly shut for fear that some mortifying sound would betray him, if his face already hadn't.

Atem's lips tightened around Yugi's finger as he pulled it out, and a rude sound smacked through the air. He slipped out a tongue, tracing the underside of Yugi's finger, running it slowly from the base to the tip, all the while staring at Yugi. He pulled his mouth away, leaving Yugi's fingers feeling strangely cold.

Atem straightened and licked his lip. "Want a taste?"

Confused, Yugi shook his head. He realized that his breathing was a little irregular.

Atem huffed with laughter, his eyes dark with what Yugi guessed – his gut clenching at the thought – was hunger.

"Pity," he said in a half-whisper. He dropped Yugi's hand and took a step back, clearing his throat. "Well, I have to get to work now."

Yugi shifted his feet, letting go of the counter behind him, and nodded, not quite knowing why. It almost incensed Yugi to know that he'd been reduced to an uncomprehending, mute puddle, while Atem stood there, smirking as usual. Or, at least, it would have if he hadn't noticed the rapid rise and fall of the man's chest, the red on his cheeks visible even through his dark skin, and Yugi knew Atem had been affected, too, at least a little. It was a small comfort.

"I'll see you later, then." Atem made as if to turn around, but he stopped. "Oh, and one more thing, Yugi." He bent towards Yugi once more. "Save me a slice of that cake, would you?" His lips inched closer, breathing near Yugi's ear. "Pretty please?" he whispered. He moved even closer, and this time Yugi could feel Atem's lips rubbing deliberately against his ear, each word enunciated with slow, torturous precision. "With cherry on top?"

Yugi couldn't help shivering, his head jerking in an involuntary nod. Atem straightened again, smiled his slow smile, and was gone, leaving Yugi to sag against the sink and glare at the ceiling.

* * *

**Haa... an update after a long while. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it =} Please review and let me know your thoughts! Till next time.  
**


End file.
